Adoración
by Darren's Loveeer
Summary: Por culpa de Blaine Anderson, a Kurt no le interesaban las relaciones. Su enamoramiento de adolescente no había funcionado. No quería que volvieran a lastimarlo y mucho menos Sebastian Smythe, quien era su jefe y además tenía pareja. Desesperado por esquivar los intentos de él para seducirlo, Kurt se refugió en la casa de su padre, sin saber que allí encontraría de nuevo a Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

Kurt abrió la puerta trasera y salió. El aire olía a nieve y el joven lo aspiró, disfrutando de su frescura mientras contemplaba el gris cielo invernal.

Más allá del jardín podía apreciar las calles cubiertas de nieve. Todo parecía muy quieto e inmóvil bajo el frío aire de enero; aquello era muy diferente de Nueva York y la vida que él había llevado allá, pero también le resultaba conocido, familiar. Después de todo, había pasado los primeros diecisiete años de su vida paseando por esas calles, y los últimos ocho lejos de allí, excepto por sus breves visitas a la casa de su padre.

Llegó al borde del jardín y permaneció allí un momento, contemplando a su padre, quien lanzaba el resto de la hojarasca a la fogata que había encendido. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que Kurt recordaba desde sus años de adolescencia; prendas holgadas y su gorra. El hombre se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa al verlo.

—Ya está listo el almuerzo.— Anunció Kurt.

—Estupendo, tengo hambre. Sólo apagaré la hoguera y luego los alcanzo.

El castaño esperó a que su padre terminara de apagar el fuego.

—¿Sabes una cosa, hijo?— Dijo él. —Me alegro de tenerte en casa; aunque hubiera preferido que fuese en circunstancias más felices. No tienes que quedarte ¿sabes? Carole...

—Quiero quedarme.— Lo interrumpió Kurt con firmeza. —Habría venido aún si a Carole no la hubieran operado. En Nueva York es fácil perder el contacto con la realidad, con todo lo que es de verdad importante en la vida.— Suspiró y se puso serio. —Renuncié a mi empleo, papá.

Durante la angustiosa llamada telefónica que su padre le hizo, para avisar que Carole había tenido que ser operada de emergencia, no había tenido la oportunidad de darle esa noticia, pero ahora que había pasado lo peor y que su madrastra estaba fuera de peligro y de regreso en casa, era el momento de que Kurt hablara de sus planes.

—Pero parecías muy contento de trabajar para Sebastian Smythe.— Protestó su padre. —Cuando nos visitaste, el verano pasado, parecías muy satisfecho.

—Lo estaba, pero Sebastian fue invitado a escribir la música para una película y tiene que viajar a Hollywood. Me pidió que lo acompañara, pero no acepté, de modo que presenté mi renuncia.

Rezó para que su padre aceptara esa explicación, sin pedir mayores detalles. Lo que le había dicho era, en efecto, la verdad, pero había mucho más que le había ocultado.

Por ejemplo, nada le dijo sobre el afán de Sebastian en que se hicieran amantes. Se estremeció ligeramente, y no a causa del frío... No amaba a Sebastian, pero era un hombre muy atractivo; reconocía que si él no hubiera cedido en sus intentos de seducirlo... habría estado muy tentado a caer y se hubiera despreciado por haberse entregado a él. No era ciego ni tonto; sabía que Sebastian era infiel a su prometido, Thad, y que él aceptaba sus aventuras con otros hombres como el precio que debía pagar por estar comprometido con un hombre cuyas habilidades artísticas lo habían hecho famoso a nivel mundial, antes de cumplir los treinta años.

Los tipos con los que se deleitaba Sebastian no tenían valor emocional alguno; era un hombre muy sensual y apasionado a quien le gustaban los hombres, y Kurt reconocía, con vergüenza, que hubo momentos en los que se vio tentado a ceder a sus encantos, impulsado por el enorme magnetismo sexual del músico.

Había trabajado para él durante cuatro años, y llegó a ser bien aceptado por Thad. Kurt sabía lo que los amoríos de Sebastian provocaban en su hogar y lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a los miembros del mismo, de manera que había hecho lo único que le pareció factible: escapar de allí.

Había avisado a su jefe, poco antes de Navidad, que iba a renunciar. Sebastian no tuvo necesidad de preguntar por qué y el joven recordaba aún la forma en que su boca se había apretado con ira y desdén. Había en él una faceta infantil que no le permitía aceptar el rechazo y en consecuencia se valió de su punzante lengua para destruir, sin piedad las defensas del castaño, llevándolo al borde de las lágrimas y la rendición, pero de alguna manera, Kurt logró controlarse.

Una amarga sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sabía a quién debía su autocontrol, pues la capacidad que tenía para resistir el llamado de los instintos, la había empezado a adquirir ocho años antes, como fruto de la decepción.

Pasó la Navidad solo, a pesar de las insistentes invitaciones de Thad, y luego, cuando llegó a creer que su soledad y abatimiento podrían hacerlo ceder y aceptar la invitación, recibió la llamada de su padre comunicándole la triste noticia del colapso de Carole.

Partió hacia la casa de su padre de inmediato y, ahora que se encontraba allí, pretendía quedarse. Estaba más calmado, seguro y a gusto de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Carole iba a necesitar amorosos cuidados, por lo menos durante dos meses, tiempo suficiente para que Kurt pensara en lo que haría el resto de su vida. Finn no había podido venir ya que se encontraba en una misión importante.

Podría incluso trabajar con su padre en su oficina, si era necesario, pues la secretaria que él tenía estaba a punto de retirarse.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, la única posible. Si hubiera permanecido en Nueva York, Sebastian habría hallado la forma de persuadirlo de que lo acompañara a Hollywood, en apariencia, como asistente particular pero Kurt sabía que acceder a ir con Sebastian, hubiera significado aceptar su deseo de tener una aventura con él.

De modo que cortó de manera definitiva todos sus vínculos con Nueva York; dejó el apartamento y renunció a sus nuevas amistades. Fue muy perturbador darse cuenta de los pocos amigos que había hecho en sus ocho años de estancia en la gran ciudad, pero él fue siempre un poco reservado y cauteloso en sus relaciones, sobre todo después de aquel desastroso verano, cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Volvió a apretar los labios al abrir la puerta trasera y entrar en la tibia cocina.

La casa de su padre, muy aislada, estaba situada al final de un estrecho sendero, a unos quince kilómetros del centro de Lima.

Kurt podía recordar con claridad las largas caminatas invernales hasta la parada del autobús donde él, de adolescente, esperaba con otros chicos la llegada del transporte escolar. Esos habían sido días lindos; la vida era sencilla entonces y Kurt fue feliz, aunque un poco solitario, pues los demás chicos lo hostigaban y se burlaban de él, llamándolo "homo" debido a su orientación sexual.

Lo pasado era pasado, se recordó, mientras se ocupaba en poner la mesa para el almuerzo. Ya había subido a ver a Carole y supervisado la comida que le tenían permitida por el momento.

—Recibí un mensaje de la clínica esta mañana, avisando que el médico vendría a ver a Carole esta tarde. ¿Todavía los atiende el doctor Rose?— Inquirió el joven cuando su padre se sentó a la mesa.

—No. ¿No te lo dijo Carole? Alan Rose se jubiló poco antes de Navidad. Blaine Anderson es nuestro médico ahora.

Un movimiento convulsivo del brazo hizo que Kurt soltara las verduras que estaba cortando. Se alegró de estar hacia el fregadero, pues así su padre no podía ver su expresión.

—¿Blaine? ¿No estaba en Londres?

—Así era, pero decidió regresar. Supongo que es lógico, de cierta manera. Su abuelo fue el único médico general en este sitio durante mucho tiempo y él fundó la clínica.

—Pero Blaine siempre me pareció tan... tan ambicioso.

—La gente cambia.— Aseguró su padre con una sonrisa. —Mira tu caso, por ejemplo. Recuerdo que hubo una época en la que la simple mención del nombre de Blaine, hacía que te pusieras rojo como un tomate.

Kurt forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí... mi enamoramiento de adolescente fue muy obvio, ¿verdad? ¡Gracias a Dios que uno madura y se olvida de semejantes tonterías! Supongo que a todos los habré vuelto locos, en especial a Blaine.

—Oh, no lo sé. Siempre me pareció que él te tenía un afecto muy especial.

¡Un afecto especial! Si su padre supiera... Lo último que había esperado o deseado cuando regresó de forma tan apresurada a la casa de su padre, al hogar y a la seguridad de Lima, era encontrarse con Blaine Anderson de nuevo. Dudó de su capacidad para afrontarlo con ecuanimidad y reserva, en especial ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable y confundido. Se estremeció al recordar cómo los ojos miel-ámbar del médico podían ver, en el pasado, a través de sus defensas y cómo esa voz profunda e incisiva hacía polvo sus torpes argumentos.

El corazón de Kurt latía con violencia mientras servía la comida. Si hubiese podido habría tomado el siguiente tren que fuera a Nueva York y allá se hubiera quedado, pero era demasiado tarde. No podía arrepentirse ahora, y además tenía que pensar en su padre. Carole necesitaba de muchos cuidados y la casa, de alguien que la mantuviera aseada.

Mientras lavaba los platos y cubiertos, su padre subió a charlar con su esposa. Blaine debía visitarlos a las tres y Kurt se preguntó si podría inventar alguna excusa para no estar presente cuando él llegara. Su rostro se encendió al recordar el último y espantoso encuentro.

Era cierto que a los diecisiete él estuvo enamorado del joven médico como un tonto, pero lo que su padre no sabía, era que Blaine fue el responsable indirecto de que él decidiera ir a la universidad, lejos de su pueblo natal, para luego trabajar en Nueva York. Después del último y traumático encuentro, no había sido capaz de soportar la idea de verlo otra vez y, por lo tanto, decidió huir, virtualmente. Sin embargo, eso fue innecesario en realidad, ya que poco después, Blaine se marchó de Lima, en otoño para continuar sus estudios en Londres.

Incapaz de soportar los recuerdos que brotaban en su mente, se encaminó a la puerta trasera. Necesitaba salir, respirar el aire fresco y sereno para recobrar el aplomo.

Afuera, el cielo se había vuelto más gris y amenazante, y el olor de la humedad era más intenso. Comenzó a caminar a una velocidad que hizo despeinar su cabello; la tensión le atenazaba los músculos y el aire helado le flagelaba el rostro.

El camino que siguió era conocido y, gradualmente, conforme avanzaba, la tensión en su interior fue cediendo. Pasó frente al Lima Bean. Algunas propiedades habían sido vendidas hacía poco, pero no se detuvo a pensar en los nuevos habitantes de su lugar de nacimiento.

¡Blaine estaba de regreso! Su cuerpo se volvió a tensar mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro de angustia.

Su padre había dicho que Blaine había sentido un afecto especial por él. ¡Cuán poco sabía!

Con unas cuantas palabras que quedaron grabadas para siempre en su alma, Blaine destrozó sus fantasías de juventud y destruyó su inocencia; exhibió ante él sus cándidos sentimientos de adolescente en una imagen distorsionada, lo cual le causó una honda vergüenza y una angustia que aún ahora lo atormentaba. Todo fue culpa de él mismo, por supuesto. Debió haberse conformado con adorarlo a distancia. Los padres de ambos habían sido amigos y, desde muy temprana edad, Kurt se había apegado mucho a Blaine, aunque éste era ocho años mayor que él. El joven Anderson vivió con sus padres mientras trabajaba como médico practicante en el hospital. El enamoramiento de Kurt había comenzado cuando él tenía dieciséis años, y sin duda se habría conformado con sólo verlo y suspirar por él, de no haber sido por sus compañeras de escuela.

Santana López era una de las chicas más sexys y precoces del grupo, y por alguna razón desconocida, escogió a Kurt como su mejor amigo. Él disfrutaba de la amistad un tanto protectora de Santana y, poco a poco había ido perdiendo su resistencia y pudor para hablar con ella y sus otras compañeras acerca de temas prohibidos como el sexo y el amor. Naturalmente, como Santana era la que tenía más experiencia, o imaginación, fue la que llevó siempre la voz cantante en esas charlas prohibidas.

Por supuesto, Santana terminó por hacer que Kurt confesara todo lo relativo a su amor por Blaine y lo alentó a no ser tan bobo e infantil.

—Si lo quieres, tienes que ganártelo.— Dijo Santana y sonrió con malicia. —Es fácil, si sabes hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te diga cómo?

Una punzada en el costado hizo que Kurt se detuviera y se apoyara un momento en una pared. Una oleada de náuseas lo recorrió y trató de apartar de su mente las escenas del pasado. Recordar no le hacía bien alguno y, por más que reviviera lo sucedido, nada podría hacer para cambiar los acontecimientos. Se estremeció con violencia mientras aspiraba una bocanada de aire helado.

Ya debía haberlo olvidado todo. La memoria de Blaine Anderson debió haberse desvanecido y perdido bajo recuerdos más dichosos de otros hombres, pero permaneció inamovible entre él y su culminación física como hombre como una barrera infranqueable.

Sonrió sin humor al recordar la expresión de incredulidad de Sebastian cuando se lo confesó.

—¿Todavía eres virgen? Pero ¡eso es imposible! ¡Mierda, Kurt! ¡Basta con que un hombre te lance una mirada para que te desee! Esos ojos, ese cabello castaño, esa piel... tu cuerpo. Todo eso no puede pertenecer a un joven inexperto.

Sebastian tenía la suficiente perspicacia para saber que no mentía. ¡Si no hubiese estado viviendo con Thad! ¡Cuán dócilmente se hubiera rendido a su poder sexual! Aunque no lo amaba, lo consideraba atractivo desde el punto de vista físico. Había deseado su evidente habilidad para acariciar y hacer el amor, pero no podía herir a Thad y, por lo tanto, el abismo de temor y vergüenza que Blaine había abierto entre él y su sexualidad, se agrandó.

Mientras permanecía apoyado contra la pared, comenzaron a caer unos copos de nieve. Sabía que tenía que regresar, pero no quería hacerlo; se consideraba incapaz de enfrentarse con Blaine hasta haber revivido todo el horror de esa noche espantosa.

No iba a incriminar a Santana; la culpa y el deseo fue de él nada más. Fue Kurt quien escuchó con fascinado horror, la descripción de su amiga acerca de la forma en que debía seducir a un hombre. Con ojos dilatados, absorbió las instrucciones detalladas de Santana.

—Pero... ¿y si él no?... ¿Si no me hace el amor?— Su amiga se había encogido de hombros.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Una vez que lo hayas excitado, no podrá controlarse. Ningún hombre puede hacerlo.

La alarma y la excitación se debatieron en su interior; excitación ante la idea de que Blaine le hiciera el amor, y alarma al pensar en su propia osadía. Fue fácil averiguar qué noche estaría Blaine a solas en su casa. Cada quince días, los padres del joven médico y los señores Hummel se reunían en el hogar de éstos para jugar a las cartas, y lo único que Kurt tuvo que hacer fue aguardar a que los señores Anderson llegaran a su casa.

—Ponte algo sensual.— Le aconsejó Santana.

Era fácil decir eso, pero Kurt no pudo encontrar en su ropero algo que mereciera semejante descripción. Por fin, sintiéndose más incómodo y abochornado que sensual, se puso unos jeans completamente entallados con unas botas a juego y una camisa azul con botones al frente. Una chaqueta larga ocultó de su padre la evidencia de su ropa ceñida al cuerpo cuando fue a decirles que saldría a dar una vuelta.

Había sido un verano agobiante y las ventanas dobles de la casa de los Anderson estaban abiertas cuando él caminó por el sendero particular hasta la puerta trasera.

Puesto que los padres de ambos eran buenos amigos, no era extraño que él visitara la casa pero al acercarse más, sintió que estaba cometiendo una infracción a las normas.

Se encontró a punto de volver por donde había llegado, pero la idea de tener que confrontar a Santana, sin haber logrado su pequeña hazaña, lo obligó a permanecer firme en su propósito. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó antes de entrar.

La sala estaba vacía; con el corazón desbocado, atravesó el vestíbulo y luego se quedó petrificado cuando vio que Blaine se le acercaba, descendiendo por la escalera y terminando de ponerse una camisa blanca.

Tenía el cabello húmedo y la piel bronceada y reluciente sobre los definidos músculos de su torso. Algo pareció expandirse y florecer dentro del castaño, una excitación profunda y palpitante que lo hizo endurecer, que llevó un delicado rubor a sus mejillas y ensombreció sus ojos del color del mar.

—Kurt, ¿todo está bien?— La aspereza en la voz de Blaine lo hizo volver a la realidad, de golpe.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?— Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se abotonaba la camisa y, como él nunca le había hablado con ese tono, sólo lo miró fijamente sin pronunciar palabra. —Pregunté qué haces aquí.

Estaba ya al pie de la escalera y lo miraba con la misma expresión, entre extrañada y severa, y el chico siguió mirándolo, como alelado. Kurt se había quitado la chaqueta mientras retrocedía. Había empezado a desabotonarse la camisa.

Oyó que Blaine contenía el aliento con lo que parecía un gruñido de impaciencia. Kurt habló precipitadamente.

—Vine a... a verte.

—¿A verme?— La expresión de Blaine era cada vez más seria. —¿Para qué?

Kurt fue presa del pánico. Las cosas no sucedían como esperaba. Blaine no debía estarlo interrogando, sino mirándolo con deseo. No iba a resultar tan fácil como aseguró Santana. La confusión creció en él y lo miró con ojos perplejos, preocupados, que revelaron más de lo que Kurt imaginaba.

—So... solo quería hablar contigo.— Balbuceó con timidez y se puso rojo como una manzana.

—Kurt, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué vienes a hacer vestido de ese modo?— Con un movimiento de la mano indicó el pecho semidesnudo del castaño. ¡No era así como se suponía que él debía reaccionar! Santana había dicho que...

Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a Blaine, al tiempo que decía con voz temblorosa y suplicante. —Blaine, por favor, no te enfades conmigo...— Estaba muy próximo a las lágrimas, y un nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

Lo oyó suspirar y luego, incrédulo sintió que lo abrazaba. El joven médico lo estrechó contra su pecho y él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Se estremeció de nervios y excitación, ansioso de alargar una mano para tocarlo, pero incapaz incluso de respirar. Santana había tenido razón, se dijo emocionado. Las piernas le temblaron y amenazaron con no sostenerlo más. Su excitación se hizo notoria bajo el entallado pantalón. Su corazón parecía haberse asentado en su garganta y Kurt creyó que lo sofocaría. ¿Podía Blaine sentir su palpitar? Él podía percibir el rítmico latido del pulso de Blaine, y sí... percibía también su entrepierna endurecerse. De forma instintiva, deslizó la mano hacia la entrepierna de Blaine.

Las puntas de sus dedos temblaron contra la excitación de Blaine, y luego, para su asombro y consternación, sintió que su muñeca era agarrada por un puño de acero y, se vio bruscamente apartado de él.

Unos ojos furiosos se encontraron con los ojos confusos de Kurt.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces?— El impacto del brusco rechazo fue demasiado para Kurt. Todavía perdido en su cautivador ensueño de amor y deseo, y sin comprender el motivo de su ira, exclamó con vehemencia.

—¡Blaine, hazme el amor! ¡Por favor... sé que tú también lo deseas!

Por un momento, fue como si hubieran quedado congelados en el tiempo; Kurt lo miraba con expresión implorante, los labios temblorosos y entreabiertos, el cuerpo ansioso de las caricias del hombre; Blaine, tenso y furioso, los ojos ámbar ensombrecidos, sus labios apretados y el cuerpo rígido.

Y de pronto se rompió el hechizo; la realidad de la furia de Blaine penetró con brusquedad en la conciencia del ojiazul, cuando le dijo con aspereza.

—¡Dios!, apenas puedo creer que estoy oyendo esto! ¿Es por eso que viniste vestido como... así? ¿Para suplicar que te haga el amor? ¡Y además lo pides con tanto descaro!

Blaine pudo notar el sobresalto y el dolor en el rostro del joven y su voz se suavizó un poco.

—Kurt, no puedo hacerte el amor... lo sabes.

—¿Porque no me deseas?— Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y vio que el rostro del joven se tornaba frío y reservado.

—Entre otras cosas.— Aceptó él con tono impasible. —Además... se acostumbra que... ¿Quién te aconsejó que hicieras esto? Vamos, Kurt, no quiero mentiras. Te conozco; tú nunca habrías imaginado semejante tontería.

Kurt tuvo que sentarse en ese momento, cabizbajo y avergonzado, respondiendo al interrogatorio y enfrentando la expresión de desdén y disgusto que oscurecía los ojos de Blaine.

—Bien, ahora es mi turno de aclararte algo.— Dijo el joven médico por fin cuando Kurt concluyó. —Al contrario de lo que te contó tu amiga, no es tan fácil hacer que un hombre te desee.

Entonces, él se sonrojó con pena y dolor, pero Blaine no le permitió que apartara la vista al sostenerle la barbilla con dedos firmes.

—Mírame, Kurt. Anda... mírame bien... Tu amiga te dijo lo que debías ver. ¿Te parezco un hombre dominado por el deseo?

En ese instante Kurt hubiera querido levantarse y huir, pero el dolor y la vergüenza lo retuvieron allí, rígido y tembloroso como un conejo ante un águila, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar los ojos miel que brillaban de ira.

Luego, Blaine lo aturdió con un sermón sobre los peligros a los que se estaba exponiendo, acerca del riesgo de la promiscuidad sexual, el peligro de violación y cosas peores. Después lo atormentó haciéndole ver lo mucho que sus padres lo querían y confiaban en él, y lo decepcionados que estarían si supieran lo que había hecho.

Más tarde, no lo dejó volver a casa a pie, sino que lo obligó a que se pusiera el suéter y luego lo llevó a casa en su auto.

Sólo había ocho años de diferencia entre los dos, pero él fue tan duro e implacable como cualquier padre del siglo pasado y, cuando lo dejó al final del sendero particular de la casa de su padre, Kurt supo que lo odiaría y despreciaría por el resto de su vida.

Pero no tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo, reflexionó con amargura, mientras emergía del pasado a la realidad presente.

Después de eso, evitó la compañía de Santana y pidió a su padre que lo dejara asistir a la universidad, en lugar de seguir sus estudios en la escuela de la localidad. Los señores Hummel accedieron y Kurt se preparó para su admisión en NYADA. Una vez que consiguió ingresar, se mudó a Nueva York. Aprendió a aceptarse otra vez como era.

Suspiró.

La nieve caía ahora mas copiosamente... era tiempo de que regresara a casa. Consultó su reloj. Las tres y diez. Magnífico, cuando regresara, Blaine ya se habría marchado. Sabía que no podría pasarse la vida esquivándolo, pero descubrir que él estaba de regreso había sido una tremenda sorpresa para Kurt. Ahora, habiéndose obligado a revivir el pasado, sería más fuerte; esa catarsis le permitiría juzgar sus acciones juveniles con más objetividad y también con mayor tolerancia.

Pero no podía. Ese era el problema. No conseguía librarse de los sentimientos de vergüenza y auto-desprecio que Blaine le había inculcado; todavía lo afectaban como una enfermedad que tenía recurrencias esporádicas.

Odiaba a Blaine por la imagen de él mismo que le había presentado; odiaba el hecho de que él hubiera presenciado su vergüenza y humillación. Lo odiaba porque lo hizo despreciarse.

Suspirando se puso la capucha de la sudadera y se encaminó de regreso a casa...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

Casi lo logró. Avanzaba por el sendero ya cerca de su casa, con la cabeza agachada hacia la nieve cuando oyó el ruido del auto e instintivamente, empezó a apartarse del camino. La nieve lo había hecho resbaladizo y perdió el equilibrio, Kurt patinó y cayó al suelo con un golpe que le robó el aliento. El ojiazul oyó que el auto se detenía y que luego se cerraba una puerta, pero fue hasta que él se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse que se dio cuenta de quién era el que lo estaba auxiliando.

—Blaine!

El nombre escapó de sus labios y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Ocho años no lo habían cambiado en absoluto, excepto para hacerlo aún más imponente. Todavía irradiaba esa aura de energía contenida que lo había excitado y fascinado en el pasado; el negro cabello era tan abundante y brillante como siempre y los ojos miel-ámbar poseían aún su magnético poder.

_'Oh, Dios!'_, se lamentó en silencio. ¿Por qué, si debía encontrarse con Blaine, no se había puesto algo más sofisticado y llamativo que esa vieja sudadera y los raídos pantalones de pana? ¿Por qué tenía que volver a toparse con él sin el aplomo que había llegado a adquirir en los ocho años anteriores, en lugar de esa apariencia tan parecida a la que tuvo cuando era adolescente?

—Kurt, ¿te encuentras bien?

Blaine parecía preocupado, y cuando después de sacudirse la nieve del rostro y las ropas, Kurt lo miró, vio que él sonreía de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo en aquellos días, cuando trató de transformar el afecto de ese hombre, en algo más íntimo. Mientras el castaño contemplaba esos ojos preocupados, casi pudo convencerse de que aquella espantosa noche de verano nunca había sucedido.

El ojiazul se puso tenso y rechazó su ayuda para levantarse. Su voz estaba llena de indiferencia.

—Estoy bien, gracias.— Siguió hablando con una dureza que desvaneció la sonrisa de los labios del médico. —¿Siempre conduces sin pensar en la seguridad de otros? No es precisamente la conducta que uno podría esperar de un honorable miembro de la profesión médica.

Blaine lo estudió con seriedad.

—Conducía lo bastante despacio para detenerme a tiempo, y además casi nadie usa este sendero.— Señaló con calma.

Kurt sabía que estaba exagerando su reacción, pero era la única manera de controlar el impacto de verlo otra vez.

Los ojos ámbar escudriñaron el rostro pálido y las piernas temblorosas del joven, y el ceño de preocupación de Blaine volvió a hacerse evidente.

—¿Estas seguro de que te sientes bien?— Extendió una mano para ofrecerle ayuda, pero Kurt retrocedió de forma instintiva.

—Sube al auto.— Dijo el médico, sin dejar de observarlo. —Te llevaré a casa. No me tomará ni un minuto y como tu médico familiar...

—¡No eres mi médico!

Kurt pronunció las palabras antes de poder contenerlas y ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento; Kurt tenso y Blaine con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión indescifrable.

—Kurt.— Su voz era cortante ahora y su gesto severo. —Escucha, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí discutiendo. Falta casi un kilómetro para llegar a tu casa. Aun cuando no te hayas lastimado, una caída como ésa suele producir una conmoción.

El castaño comprendió que era infantil y absurdo discutir con él, especialmente cuando sus nervios estaban tensos como cuerdas de violín y su corazón latía tan rápido, que casi le impedía respirar. Blaine tenía razón, sufría una conmoción, pero no a causa de la caída.

Con un leve encogimiento de hombros, se encaminó al auto. Blaine lo siguió y le abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo, su brazo lo rozó y Kurt retrocedió como si hubiera sido tocado por fuego. Totalmente ardiente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. No me gusta que me toquen, eso es todo.— Demasiado tarde.

Kurt registró la expresión en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia. Lo que había dicho era verdad, y fue la excusa que había usado con demasiada frecuencia. Blaine lo observaba con penetrante intensidad.

De repente, los labios de Blaine se torcieron en una mueca semejante a una sonrisa; esa expresión le confería un extraño y amenazador aspecto. Kurt se sonrojó al adivinar lo que él pensaba.

Perturbado, retrocedió y se apartó del auto.

—No quiero que me lleves, Blaine.— Dijo con voz temblorosa. —Prefiero caminar.— Y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, comenzó a andar por el nevado sendero con paso apresurado, sin siquiera pensar en volverse a mirar atrás, temeroso de que él lo estuviera siguiendo.

Era una sensación desconcertante y que le debilitaba las piernas, pero por fin logró llegar a la cerca del jardín, y fue hasta que entró en la casa que oyó que el motor del auto de Blaine se encendía. Comprendió que él debía haberlo vigilado durante todo el camino.

Bueno, como médico que era, no podría decirse que desatendía sus responsabilidades.

Cuando cerró la puerta frontal, su padre llamó desde el estudio.

—Kurt, ¿eres tú?— Al verlo a través de la puerta abierta, alzó las cejas con asombro cuando notó su ropa mojada. —Acaba de marcharse Blaine. ¿Qué te sucedió? Parece que te hubiera caído un iceberg encima.

—Casi.

Burt frunció el ceño.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí... resbalé en el camino. Por suerte, no sufrí daño alguno.— _sólo en mi orgullo_. —¿Cómo se encuentra Carole?

—Se está reponiendo con rapidez, en opinión de Blaine, pero se lo podrás preguntar tú mismo esta noche. Él vendrá a cenar.— Miró a su hijo con aire culpable. —Carole lo invitó; le preocupa que viva solo en esa casa junto al hospital. ¡Ya sabes cómo es Carole!

Así que era Blaine quien había comprado esa propiedad que siempre le había gustado cuando era un adolescente. Kurt se sintió abatido al asimilar las palabras de su padre. ¡Sería imposible inventar una excusa para no estar presente esa noche!

—No tienes que preocuparte por la cocina.— Agregó el señor Hummel, interpretando mal la expresión de su hijo. —Carole dice que hay varias cosas ya preparadas en el refrigerador.

—¿Carole está despierta?— Preguntó Kurt. —Creo que subiré a verla.

—Hazlo, hijo. Ha empezado a quejarse de que se siente aburrida, pero Blaine le dijo que tiene que permanecer en cama por lo menos durante otra semana.

Cuando Kurt entró en la habitación que compartían, Carole Hummel se hallaba sentada en la cama, apoyada contra las almohadas. Carole era una mujer preciosa. Por dentro y por fuera. La había llegado a querer tanto! La mujer sonrió con afecto al ver a su hijastro y palmeó la cama, a su lado.

—Ah, ya llegaste, querido. Ven, siéntate a mi lado y platica conmigo. Me muero de aburrimiento aquí en esta cama, pero Blaine insiste en que no me levante.— Observó con cuidado al joven. —Ya sabías que él regresó, ¿verdad?

Carole Hummel tenía más intuición que su esposo, y se dio cuenta de la renuencia de Kurt para tratar el tema del doctor Anderson. Estaba enterada de su enamoramiento de adolescente, por supuesto, y no había podido adivinar qué había provocado que Kurt detestara la simple mención del nombre de Blaine. Sin embargo, conocía demasiado bien al ojiazul para interrogarlo. Así que, con toda calma, siguió hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Invité a Blaine a cenar con nosotros. Un hombre que vive solo, rara vez come como Dios manda.

—Tonterías Carole.— La interrumpió Kurt con cierta irritación. —No hay razón alguna por la que un hombre no pueda cuidar de sí mismo tan bien como lo hace una mujer. Mírame a mi.

—Oh, no sugería que Blaine no fuese capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, cariño.— Explicó Carole con gentileza. —Pero él es un médico muy ocupado y estoy segura de que no tiene tiempo para comer como es debido. En el refrigerador hay una deliciosa pasta... podrías servirle eso. Siempre ha sido su platillo favo...

—Deja de preocuparte por Blaine, Carole. Trata de descansar.

...

No fue porque quisiera impresionar a Blaine por lo que se esmeró de forma especial en su arreglo esa noche, se dijo mientras se ponía un elegante pantalón color caqui que había comprado en Nueva York a sugerencia de Sebastian.

A pesar de la simpleza del pantalón, la prenda estaba diseñada para hombres que deseaban impresionar. Caía perfectamente bien en sus caderas. Lo cual era sin duda, la razón por la que Sebastian lo había convencido de que lo comprara, pensó Kurt con una sonrisa irónica, mientras evocaba las dudas que lo asaltaron cuando se lo probó. Eso había sido antes de que Sebastian le confesara sus intenciones; apretó ligeramente los labios al tiempo que se secaba y moldeaba el cabello.

Luego buscó una camisa blanca y para finalizar, un suéter violeta oscuro; tanto la camisa como el suéter mostraban sus tonificados músculos. Se puso de pie y se colocó unos mocasines cafés. No podía evitar sonreírle a su imagen en el espejo. Sí... Ese era el hombre maduro del presente, no el chiquillo que Blaine había humillado; nadie que lo viera ahora podría dudar de su madurez. Al alejarse del espejo no vio la sombra de vulnerabilidad que oscureció sus ojos, ni el leve temblor de sus labios.

El señor Hummel alzó un poco las cejas al verlo entrar en la cocina, pero estaba tan familiarizado ya con la ropa de su hijo y su sofisticación que no hizo comentario alguno. Kurt sacó la pasta del refrigerador y comenzó los preparativos para la cena. No podría evitar sentarse a la mesa con su padre y Blaine, pero tenía la intención de que, una vez terminada la comida, se excusaría con el pretexto de que estaba cansado.

Un intenso dolor, como si alguien le hundiera un puñal en el corazón, lo asaltó al recordar la cálida sonrisa del médico, como si en realidad le hubiera dado gusto verlo. Sin duda un doctor tenía que aprender a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y él debía ser un maestro en ese arte.

Cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta, esperó un momento para que su padre fuera a recibir a Blaine, pero Burt no respondió al llamado, de manera que, reacio, él mismo fue a abrir.

El doctor Anderson se había quitado el traje formal que llevaba cuando se encontraron esa tarde y llevaba puesto un pantalón azul marino, con un suéter de lana y una bufanda gris. El cabello alborotado y sexy y, sus increíbles ojos miel enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas... _¡Alto, Kurt!_. Blaine arqueó las cejas al verlo y, por un momento, algo parecido al pesar pareció ensombrecer sus ojos.

—Avisaré a mi padre que estás aquí.— Anunció Kurt con formalidad, apartándose para permitirle el paso. —La cena estará lista muy pronto.

Su padre, saliendo del estudio, se disculpó con Blaine por no haber escuchado el timbre.

—Convencí a Kurt de que cenáramos en la cocina. Nuestro comedor da al norte y, en esta época, siempre está helado. Vayamos a sentarnos.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras los seguía. Lo último que deseaba era que Blaine compartiera con ellos la tibia intimidad de la cocina, donde podría observarlo mientras trabajaba. Sin duda, Blaine debía comprender lo difícil que era para Kurt enfrentarlo así, pero Blaine se comportaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si nunca lo hubiese lastimado y humillado de tal forma, que su alma había quedado marcada para siempre.

Mientras se esmeraba en dar los últimos toques a la cena, el joven pudo escuchar la charla de los hombres y también se percató de que el médico lo observaba constantemente. "No solo me mira," se dijo Kurt inquieto; "me está observando." _¿Por qué lo estudiaba así? ¿Pensaba que iba a coquetear con él? ¿Creía que todavía sufría de ese enamoramiento adolescente?_

—¡Ah! ¡Pasta! ¡Mi platillo favorito!— Blaine sonrió cuando el castaño le sirvió la comida, pero Kurt se negó a responder. —Carole me contó que renunciaste a tu empleo en Nueva York.— Agregó con estudiada indiferencia.

—El hombre para quien trabajaba se marchará a Hollywood.— Respondió de mala gana.

El teléfono sonó en el vestíbulo y el señor Hummel se levantó para ir a contestar. Mientras estuvo fuera de la cocina, Blaine aprovechó la oportunidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Kurt?

El hecho de que tuviera necesidad de preguntarle le robó el aliento al castaño y, antes que pudiera contestar algo, su padre reapareció en la habitación.

Durante el resto de la cena, el médico dirigió su atención casi en exclusiva al señor Hummel. Ocho años antes, Kurt se habría sentido ofendido y hubiera hecho algún pueril intento de participar en la conversación, pero esta vez se alegró de que lo dejaran solo con sus pensamientos.

Después de la cena, Burt invitó a Blaine a jugar ajedrez y Kurt quedó en libertad de ordenar la cocina y luego subir a ver a Carole.

—No necesitas quedarte aquí conmigo, cariño.— Dijo Carole Hummel. —En realidad, estaba pensando en dormirme ya. ¿Por qué no bajas a charlar con Blaine y tu padre?

—Están jugando ajedrez.— Su madrastra rió.

—Recuerdo cómo te fastidiaba que Blaine tratara de enseñarte ese juego. ¿Te acuerdas?

Las memorias que Kurt no quería revivir surgieron en su mente: una imagen de su petulante rostro de adolescente, haciendo pucheros, mientras trataba de desviar la atención de Blaine del tablero de ajedrez hacia él. Eso ocurrió poco antes que Kurt se diera cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la extraña inquietud que parecía poseerlo.

—Siempre estabas demasiado inquieto para concentrarte— Agregó Carole con ternura. —Recuerdo que una tarde de domingo, levantaste el tablero y tiraste todas las piezas al suelo.

—Recuerdo que Blaine amenazó con darme una paliza por eso.

—Sí, también lo recuerdo.— La mujer rió y Kurt se preguntó si también se acordaba de cómo había terminado esa desdichada tarde. Él nunca lo olvidó.

Durante varias semanas se vio aquejado por un vago, pero constante sentimiento de aflicción e intranquilidad; quería estar con Blaine, pero cuando se encontraba con él, ya no se conformaba con su vieja y confortable amistad. Demasiado joven e inexperto para analizar sus propias emociones, se refugió en ataques de disgusto, con explosiones de mal humor. La amenaza de Blaine de ponerlo sobre sus rodillas para darle una tunda como castigo, había actuado como un balde de agua fría sobre sus apenas nacientes sentimientos y, desconsolado, Kurt corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, donde estalló en lágrimas.

Al día siguiente, Blaine lo estaba esperando cuando salió de la escuela. Le dijo que lo llevaría a su casa, y luego detuvo el auto en un sitio apartado.

—Lamento lo de anoche, pequeño.— Había dicho con suavidad. —Algunas veces olvido que ya no eres un niño.

Entonces, Kurt se echó a llorar otra vez, pero en esa ocasión no tuvo a dónde escapar y desahogó su desdicha en el hombro de Blaine.

Blaine lo había besado en la frente al soltarlo y le ofreció su pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas. Ese fue el día en que Kurt confirmó que era gay y supo que estaba enamorado de él.

Semanas más tarde le confirmaría a Blaine y a su padre lo que era un secreto a voces... Kurt Hummel era gay. Blaine lo comprendió como nadie, Burt le brindó todo su apoyo. Carole lo abrazó... Finn se...

—Regresa, Kurt.

La voz burlona de Carole lo volvió de golpe al presente y aunque la escuchaba platicar mientras le acomodaba las almohadas y verificaba que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba, Kurt se preguntó qué diría ella si supiera que ya había aprendido a jugar ajedrez. Thad le enseñó. Thad, cuya paciencia lo convertía en un maestro excelente; Thad, cuya paciencia le permitía hacer caso omiso de las continuas infidelidades de su prometido, para el que una interminable serie de breves aventuras sexuales, era tan esencial como el aire que respiraba. Sin embargo, sin Thad, Sebastian sería muy desdichado. Era su pareja, vivían juntos y, a su manera, lo amaba.

Kurt lanzó un suspiro y se encaminó a la puerta. Las relaciones humanas le parecían muy complejas. Cuando era adolescente, había soñado con una vida perfecta que compartiría con Blaine, si él lo amara; imaginó que el amor sería suficiente, que nada más importaba, pero ahora sabía que cada persona tiene sus propias necesidades.

Él en lo particular, era demasiado anticuado en sus principios morales para iniciar una aventura con un hombre comprometido, en especial, un hombre a cuya pareja él conocía, y al que le tenía afecto.

A pesar de que encontraba perturbador el descubrimiento de que Blaine había regresado a Lima, sabía que tomó una decisión correcta al negarse a ir con Sebastian a Hollywood. Ya comenzaba a disiparse el poder magnético que él ejercía en sus sentidos ahora que estaba lejos de su avasalladora presencia. Quizá el deseo que le había recorrido las entrañas se debió más a la necesidad de un hombre inexperto por un despertar sexual, que al deseo que sentía por propio Sebastian.

Desde la humillación recibida por Blaine, él había mantenido su sexualidad bajo estricto control; no era ni sería jamás el tipo de hombre para el que el sexo podía tener un valor propio y muy elevado; pero había ocasiones... en especial a últimas fechas, cuando veía a los amantes abrazados, a las parejas de enamorados que se besaban y acariciaban... en que era asaltado por un intenso deseo, mezclado con una extraña nostalgia.

Y todo era culpa de Blaine; su severidad y desdén hicieron imposible para Kurt que fuese abierto y sincero respecto a sus impulsos naturales; le aterraba la idea de interpretar mal los sentimientos de un hombre y ser humillado otra vez.

Bajó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una jarra de café para su padre y el invitado. Ya eran más de las diez y sin duda, Blaine recordaba que sus padres acostumbraban acostarse temprano.

Cuando les llevó la bandeja con el servicio, fue evidente que Blaine estaba ganando la partida.

—Me tiene acorralado.— Se lamentó el señor Hummel, con una mueca de fingido enfado, cuando su hijo le entregó una taza de café.

—Hmm.— Kurt estudió el tablero con actitud conocedora. —Otras dos jugadas y no podrás evitar el mate.

Su padre alzó las cejas con asombro, complacido.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Parece que lograste aprender algo mientras estabas en Nueva York!— Volviéndose hacia Blaine, preguntó en son de broma. —¿Recuerdas cuántas veces trataste de enseñarle?

—Hay de maestros a maestros.— Replicó Kurt con acritud, y observó la forma en que Blaine fruncía el ceño al mirarlo.

—Y de alumnos a alumnos.— Replicó el médico con ironía mientras el señor Hummel miraba de uno a otro con cierto asombro. Kurt se alegró de que sonara el teléfono, rompiendo el tenso silencio. Su padre fue a responder la llamada y Kurt estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando lo detuvo la voz de Blaine.

—Has cambiado, Kurt. ¡Y estoy seguro de que jugar ajedrez no es lo único que aprendiste en Nueva York!

El joven se volvió de pronto, con los ojos relucientes por la ira que Blaine siempre lograba encender en él con facilidad, pero antes que pudiera replicar algo, su padre regresó a la sala, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—La llamada es para ti, amigo. Se trata de Sebastian.

—Mi ex jefe. Supongo que no encuentra algún guión o partitura importante en el archivo.— Sabía que estaba ruborizado y que Blaine lo había notado, pero la llamada de Sebastian lo dejó muy desconcertado.

Se apresuró a responder, enredando con nerviosismo el cordón del teléfono entre sus dedos mientras contestaba.

—Kurt, hermoso, no sabes cómo deseaba escuchar tu voz. Te extraño mucho. Regresa, por favor.

El ojiazul apretó los dientes. Siempre supo que Sebastian era perseverante cuando se proponía algo, pero creía haber dejado muy claro que no debía existir algo entre ellos.

—No puedo regresar, Bass.— Respondió con firmeza y frialdad. —Carole está enferma y me necesita.

—¡Yo también! ¡No sabes cuánto! Vuelve, Kurt.— Él comenzó a temblar. ¡Eso era demasiado, después del encuentro con Blaine!

—Es imposible, Sebastian.— Aspiró profundo. —Y no iría aunque pudiera. Ya te lo dije. Eres un hombre comprometido, y sabes cuánto quiero a Thad.

—¡Demonios! Escucha, Kurt.— De repente fue presa del pánico.

—No, no quiero escuchar más.— Apartó el auricular de su oreja, pero antes de que pudiera colgarlo, oyó a su ex jefe hablar con furia.

—No creas que te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente. Te quiero. te deseo... y puedo hacer que tú también me desees.— Aun con el receptor apartado, las palabras se escucharon con claridad. Kurt cortó la comunicación, estremecido.

—¿Y ese es tu jefe?

La dura voz de Blaine lo hizo volverse para mirarlo fijamente. Al descifrar la expresión del castaño, agregó con voz pausada. —Sólo venía a decirte buenas noches a petición de tu padre. No quise escuchar la conversación... ¿Lo amas, Kurt? ¿Es por eso que regresaste a casa?

—¡Está comprometido! ¡Vive con su pareja!— Gritó él con desesperación, detestándolo por verlo así cuando se sentía tan débil y vulnerable.

—Entiendo.

Sin duda, no fue compasión lo que Kurt pudo ver en los helados ojos color miel. Kurt movió la cabeza, con incredulidad y lo escuchó.

—Si puedo ayudar en algo.

Ocho años antes necesitó su ayuda, pero él lo rechazó; de repente, quiso lanzarle esa acusación al rostro y decirle que él era el responsable de que fuera la clase de hombre en que se había convertido, que era culpa suya que fuera un virgen de veinticinco años, con ideas ridículas y fantásticas respecto al amor y el matrimonio. Pero el sentido común le indicó que la culpa no era toda del médico, de manera que, en lugar de dar voz a su resentimiento, respondió con amargura.

—Deja de tratarme como si fuera tu hermano menor, Blaine. No necesito tu ayuda... ni como hombre ni como médico.

El rostro de Blaine se tornó serio de inmediato.

—Entonces, me despido.— Se detuvo un momento en el acto de pasar frente a Kurt, en dirección a la puerta, y agregó con tranquilidad. —Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Fue él quien te enseñó a jugar ajedrez?

Kurt frunció el ceño, intrigado por un instante.

—No... no fue él.— ¡Qué pregunta tan extraña!, se dijo. Estaba a punto de cuestionar por qué la había formulado, cuando Blaine avanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió antes que Kurt pudiera decir algo.

—¿Ya se fue Blaine?— Preguntó su padre al entrar en el vestíbulo, un momento después. —Es un buen muchacho. Inteligente también.

Kurt arqueó las cejas y regresó al estudio para recoger las tazas vacías.

—Si es tan inteligente, ¿cómo es que ha vuelto aquí para trabajar como un simple médico de pueblo? ¿No le habría ido mejor en Londres?

—En el aspecto económico, quizá.— Aceptó su padre con expresión de reproche. —Pero Blaine sabe que hay cosas más importantes que el dinero. Por ejemplo, la lealtad y el cariño por su tierra natal.

—Creí que tendría más ambiciones, eso es todo.

—Ah, es ambicioso sin duda. De hecho, me estaba hablando sobre sus planes y expectativas. Intenta reunir dinero entre la gente de la localidad para comprar un lugar donde poner una clínica, y luego equiparla con el instrumental más moderno. Yo le prometí ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda con su proyecto. Ah, también le dije que sin duda tú te hallarías dispuesto a ayudarle. Es una buena causa, y estoy seguro de que logrará un gran apoyo de la comunidad. Después de todo, la clínica que Blaine piensa instalar sería un gran beneficio para todos. No piensa cobrar un solo centavo a quien vaya a atenderse ahí. Él correrá con todos los gastos.

El entusiasmo de su padre ante el proyecto del joven médico, no permitió que Kurt le dijera que no estaría dispuesto a hacer algo que lo obligara a encontrarse en estrecho contacto con Blaine. No había estudiado en NYADA para convertirse en el secretario particular de un medicucho de pueblo.

Irritado y molesto con Burt por su falta de intuición, llevó los trastes sucios a la cocina.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

Cuatro días pasaron sin que Kurt viera a Blaine. Se dijo que se alegraba, y se enfocó en sus actividades rutinarias. Hacia el fin de semana, se dio cuenta de que le quedaba tiempo libre y, como estaba habituado a mantenerse ocupado, esos ratos de ocio le pesaban. Tanto, que cuando su padre anunció que iban a efectuar una reunión para debatir acerca de la creación de un comité para la recaudación de fondos para la clínica, el castaño recibió la noticia con beneplácito.

—Me permití ofrecer tus servicios para tomar notas y hacer un memorandum y todo lo que se hace en una junta,— le advirtió Burt. —Como eras asistente de Sebastian, supuse que no querías perder la práctica.

—Papá. En efecto, yo era asistente de Sebastian, pero no su secretario, yo no soy el tipo de asistente que toma notas y hace recados y sirve café.— Kurt estaba realmente molesto.

—Pero...

—Nada papá. No estudié en NYADA para aprender a ser un secretario. Yo asistía a Sebastian pero en cuestiones MUSICALES, no en cuestiones de oficina.— _Aunque si esto significaba estar cerca de Blaine..._

—Bien!, ya entendí... De todas maneras Blaine no estaba seguro de que accederías a participar en el proyecto.

¿Quería decir eso que Blaine no deseaba que interviniera? Un dolor inusitado lo asaltó, pero lo reprimió de inmediato, dando paso a la ira.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues puedes decirle a Blaine que sí quiero participar. Eso evitará que "pierda la práctica" como tú dices, papá.

Burt le regaló una sonrisa de... ¿Felicidad? A su padre le agradaba demasiado Blaine.

—Podrás decírselo tú mismo,— aseguró el señor Hummel con una risilla divertida. —Vendrá a cenar esta noche; así podremos trazar los planes preliminares.

El súbito latir de su corazón fue tan parecido a la reacción que lo avasallaba con la simple mención del nombre de Blaine cuando tenía diecisiete años, que su rostro perdió por completo el color. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él? Ya no era un adolescente impresionable. Nada sentía por Blaine Anderson, excepto antipatía.

—¿Quién más asistirá a la reunión?— preguntó a su padre, para distraer sus pensamientos.

—Pues... Russel Fabray, del banco. Traerá con él a un cliente que acaba de mudarse a esta región. También creo haber persuadido a la señora Duval de que nos acompañe. En la actualidad ya no participa en las actividades locales tanto como solía hacerlo, pero creo que este proyecto le interesará. Siempre ha tenido un gran afecto por Blaine.

—Sí, sobre todo desde que él le regaló aquellos chocolates que ganó en la fiesta de verano.

El señor Hummel dirigió una sonrisa indulgente a su hijo.

—Sí, a pesar de que lo estuviste fastidiando para que te los diera.

—Y él dijo que me harían daño.

Eso sucedió el verano en que Kurt tenía once años y Blaine diecinueve, y estaba en la escuela de medicina. Kurt lo adoraba entonces pero aún no era consciente de que era gay, y Blaine toleraba esa adoración como quien soporta las monerías de una mascota muy querida.

—La Señora Duval tiene con ella de visita a un chico de su familia. Dicen que es un joven muy atractivo. Tal vez descubras que tiene mucho en común contigo. Ha vivido en Nueva York, pero cuando fracasó su relación amorosa, vino a quedarse con su tía. El profesor Schuester también asistirá, por supuesto y también los Berry.

Cuando el ojiazul alzó las cejas, su padre sonrió.

—Sí, ya sé. Los Berry y los Fabray van a discutir, como siempre, pero estoy seguro de que, en el fondo, ambos disfrutan esos enfrentamientos. Nos reuniremos en casa de Blaine... ya debes saber que compró la casa que está junto al hospital.— Miró con aire de disculpa a su hijo. —También me permití ofrecerte como voluntario para hacerte cargo del banquete. Carole...

Kurt suspiró, resignado, y Burt no tuvo que terminar la frase. En efecto, si Carole hubiera estado sana, habría sido la primera en ofrecer sus servicios. Ella era una organizadora infatigable y fueron muchas las tardes de verano en que Kurt tuvo que ayudarla a preparar un pastel para alguna fiesta de la localidad o reunión.

La cena se desarrolló de manera muy similar a la anterior. Blaine y Burt charlando en la cocina, Kurt preparando todo, los tres a la mesa, Burt invitando a Blaine a jugar ajedrez, Kurt subiendo a ver a Carole, Carole apurándolo a que se uniera con los otros hombres en el estudio. Kurt invitándoles una taza de café, Blaine observándolo constantemente... Aun no podía desifrar la expresión de Blaine cada que sus ojos se cruzaban. Lo que sí era evidente era el hecho de que Kurt no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la mirada del médico. Era tan intensa! Casi podía asegurar que había afecto en esos ojos miel... Seguramente producto de la imaginación adolescente de Kurt... _Hey! ya no eres un adolescente! Has madurado, ¿recuerdas Kurt?_

**...**

Bien, al menos no había perdido su habilidad como chef, se dijo Kurt al probar la confitura. Además del pastel, habría baby cupcakes, hechos de acuerdo a su receta especial, y más tarde prepararía bocadillos y refrescos. Tendría que pedir prestado el auto a su padre para ir a la casa de Blaine, pues no podría llevar tantas cosas a pie... y menos en su vieja bicicleta.

Mientras conducía hacia la casa del médico, más tarde ese día, Kurt se preguntó por qué Blaine habría decidido comprarla. ¿No le hubiera convenido más una casa más pequeña, en el centro de Lima? La razón por la que la habían puesto en venta, fue precisamente por su tamaño y el costo de mantenimiento. Según recordaba el castaño, tenía varias habitaciones.

La cerca de hierro forjado estaba abierta; en realidad, había permanecido abierta durante tanto tiempo que él dudaba que alguna vez pudiera cerrarse. La maleza y la enredadera habían crecido entre los barrotes, y el pálido sol invernal se filtraba entre las hojas.

El sendero que llevaba a la casa también estaba cubierto de maleza, y los árboles que resultaban encantadores en primavera, ahora tenían un aspecto siniestro sin su follaje. La facha de la casa era elegante, y los jardines circundados por un alto muro de ladrillo eran un remanso de intimidad y paz. Kurt no pudo evitar recordar que de adolescente, siempre había soñado con vivir en ella en compañía de Blaine y poner una academia de artes; la casa era muy grande para ambas cosas... Y ahora las cosas estaban de lo más tirantes entre ellos. Estaba completamente seguro de que nunca se haría realidad ese sueño... Las cosas pasan por algo, pero ese _'algo'_ aún no llegaba... Kurt deseaba que ese _'algo'_ tuviera cuerpo de hombre y se llamara Sebastian, pero en el corazón no se manda y tristemente, Kurt no estaba enamorado de Sebastian... Las cosas serían tan distintas si lo amara... pero no podía. Primero que nada por Thad, en segunda porque para Sebastian solo sería uno más en la larga lista de hombres que han pasado por su cama, y en tercer lugar, el trauma que Blaine le había causado, seguía latente.

Muchas veces se planteó la posibilidad de tener algo con su ex jefe, pero siempre pasaba algo que lo frenaba... y Sebastian era demasiado atractivo! y sí, deseaba al ojiazul con locura y Kurt no podía negar que él también lo deseaba... pero siempre que se planteaba la idea de dejarse llevar, la mirada dulce de Thad se hacía presente en el mejor de los casos, pero por lo general eran las palabras de Blaine las que lo hacían retroceder... _"Mírame, Kurt. Anda... mírame bien... Tu amiga te dijo lo que debías ver. ¿Te parezco un hombre dominado por el deseo?" _Y así sus intenciones de sucumbir a sus bajas pasiones se esfumaban.

Al aproximarse a la construcción, la puerta principal se abrió y Blaine apareció en el umbral. Vestido de manera informal, con unos viejos jeans y una camiseta blanca, con las mangas enrolladas mostrando sus fuertes bíceps... Casi podría ser el muchacho que Kurt había adorado de niño. Luego, cuando él se movió y la luz del sol delineó los angulosos rasgos de su rostro, la ilusión del aspecto juvenil desapareció y el castaño se enfrentó con la realidad del hombre. _¿Por qué Blaine tenía que ser tan jodidamente atractivo? ¿Por qué tenía que robarle el aliento de esta manera? ¡Este hombre exudaba sensualidad por cada maldito poro de su deliciosa piel!... ¡Kurt! ¡Para! Tú lo odias, ¿recuerdas?_

—Traje los bocadillos y refrescos para esta noche,— anunció con voz débil.

—No supuse que hubieras venido sólo por el placer de mi compañía.— Replicó Blaine con ironía, y el joven lo miró fijamente. —Oh vamos, Kurt, ¡no estoy ciego! Has hecho más que evidente lo que sientes por mí.

El ojiazul se puso tenso entonces, y la angustia le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué quería decir? El corazón le latía con violencia y tenía reseca la boca. _Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! ¿Habría adivinado que hace un momento, de haber podido lo habría empujado contra la pared y lo habría empezado a besar desesperadamente mientras dejaba que sus manos recorrie...?_

—Es obvio que te resulto antipático,— prosiguió el médico con acritud y Kurt sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba por el alivio. Blaine pensaba que lo encontraba antipático. Pero... era cierto, ¿o no? Y no sólo eso; también lo detestaba, lo despreciaba como alguna vez Blaine lo despreció. —Sin embargo, vivimos en una comunidad pequeña y no podemos evitar encontrarnos con cierta frecuencia.— Concluyó Blaine.

—Una cosa es toparnos en ocasiones y otra que me encuentre contigo casi cada vez que entro en mi casa.

Kurt vio cómo se endurecían las facciones del médico.

—Sucede que tus padres, son viejos amigos míos y no pienso renunciar a su amistad para complacerte. Y espero que no te moleste que piense en Carole como tu madre.

El castaño notó que había tensión en la mandíbula del médico mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y luego, el rostro de Blaine se relajó un poco.

—Dime Kurt, ¿qué sucede? Solíamos ser muy buenos amigos... acepto que los tiempos... las personas... cambian, pero esto no puedo entenderlo... esta antipatía que me demuestras...

¿No podía entenderlo? Una oleada de ira estremeció al joven. Había destruido su mundo ¡y ahora no podía entender su enfado!

—No, estoy seguro de que no entiendes.— Repuso Kurt con tono cortante.

—Es por él, ¿no es cierto? Es por tu ex jefe que te portas así conmigo...

—No, Blaine. No se trata de Sebastian. Simplemente ya pasaron los días en los que estaba a tus pies, conforme con cualquier migaja de atención que te dignaras a obsequiarme...— _Me encantaría que fuera por Sebastian, ¡Dios! ¡Las cosas serían más sencillas!_ —Digamos sólo que ya crecí, si te parece, y dejémoslo así.

Mientras se apartaba de él y se encaminaba al auto, Kurt apenas podía creer que Blaine hubiera olvidado lo sucedido. Su amargura se mezcló con la ira. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota alguna vez, para conferirle todas las virtudes de un príncipe de Disney? El Blaine que él había amado nunca existió; había sido nada más un producto de su febril imaginación de adolescente. Era ridículo que pudiera sentirse tan... traicionado al percatarse de que él no recordaba lo que le había hecho, pero así era.

Luego, cuando Kurt caminaba hacia la casa con las cajas de alimentos, Blaine no hizo el intento de hablarle y se limitó a entrar en la cocina seguido del joven, para mostrarle dónde podía dejar su carga.

—No tienes obligación de hacer esto,— dijo Blaine cuando el chico terminó de colocar las cajas donde él le indicara. —Puedo pedir a otra persona que sirva como secretario del comité.

—Sí, no lo dudo, pero como dice mi padre, eso me servirá para no perder la práctica...— No le diría a Blaine de que sus estudios en NYADA nada tenían que ver con las cuestiones de oficina.

—Entiendo. Bueno en ese caso, prometo que no te molestaré demasiado. Yo había esperado que... — se encogió de hombros y volvió el rostro, pero no sin que antes Kurt pudiera notar la amargura de su expresión.

¿Blaine amargado? ¿Por qué? Confuso, Kurt regresó al coche de su padre. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué era lo que había esperado? Movió la cabeza y apartó esas preguntas de su mente. Puso en marcha el motor para iniciar el trayecto de regreso a su casa.

**...**

A las siete de la noche, luego de verificar que Carole tuviese todo lo que necesitaba, Kurt y su padre se encaminaron a la casa de Blaine. La temperatura había descendido, pero la luna llena brillaba en un cielo despejado, sin amenazas de nieve.

—Tendremos todavía algunas nevadas.— Pronosticó el señor Hummel, mientras recorrían el camino.

Fueron los primeros en llegar y Kurt de inmediato fue a la cocina, dejando que su padre y Blaine charlaran a solas. La ira que abrigaba contra el médico, la cual lo había sostenido durante mucho tiempo, parecía haberse disipado y en su lugar quedaba una extraña incertidumbre que lo inquietaba. Se sentía incómodo al estar cerca de él; todo el tiempo se encontraba tenso y temeroso aunque no entendía la razón. Resultaba evidente que él no intentaría revivir el pasado como Kurt habia temido, entonces por qué no podía respirar con tranquilidad y relajarse cuando Blaine estaba cerca?

Durante sus años en Nueva York aprendió a enfrentar muchas situaciones difíciles y escabrosas. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo que rechazar a Sebastian se había sentido tan nervioso como ahora. Era como si Blaine poseyera un poder especial sobre él; incluso en ese momento, separados por dos paredes, era muy consciente de su presencia. Ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlo para visualizar sus expresiones cuando hablaba; podría dibujar de memoria cada uno de sus rasgos. Se estremeció de repente y se dijo que era la vieja casa de piedra la que lo hacía sentir ese frío tan intenso.

—¿Ya está listo el café?— Preguntó Burt con una sonrisa, entrando en la cocina. —Parece que los demás llegaron juntos.

—Sólo tardará un minuto; lo serviré en la biblioteca.— Como Kurt sabía, la casa tenía cuatro cuartos en el piso inferior, además de la cocina. Había una sala grande, un comedor, una pequeña y cómoda sala de estar y la biblioteca. Esta había sido siempre la habitación favorita de Kurt, con su olor a madera y piel. Daba a los jardines traseros y estaba repleta, del suelo al techo, de libreros de caoba.

Como llevaba la bandeja con el servicio en las manos, tuvo que abrir la puerta con un pie. Varios pares de ojos observaron su entrada, pero sólo dos de ellos atrajeron la atención del joven. Los primeros eran los de Blaine, y sintió que el rubor le encendía las mejillas al darse cuenta de la forma automática en que lo había buscado entre los demás. Encontró una expresión extraña en los ojos miel-ámbar; hasta pudo jurar que lo observaban con placer.

Enfadado consigo mismo, esquivó la mirada de Blaine para encontrarse con otro par que lo estudiaba con hostilidad; eran unos ojos miel fríos colocados en un rostro clásico, pero duro el cual, dedujo Kurt, pertenecía al sobrino de la Señora Duval.

—Ah, permíteme, hijo.— Su padre se levantó para tomar la bandeja, pero Blaine se adelantó, aunque estaba más lejos.

—Creo que ya conoces a todos los presentes, ¿verdad? Con excepción de Nick y el señor Clarington.

El joven Duval se limito a inclinar la cabeza sin variar su expresión de fría hostilidad hacia el recién llegado. Preguntándose con extrañeza, qué había hecho para provocar la patente agresividad del otro joven, Kurt se volvió hacia el hombre sentado a un lado del señor Fabray, jefe del banco de Lima.

El señor Clarington era un hombre con expresión astuta y alerta, sin duda, un hombre de éxito. Era aproximadamente de la misma edad de Blaine. Se levantó un instante de su asiento y alargó la mano hacia el ojiazul. Luego de asegurarse de que todos tuvieran algo de comer y beber, Kurt buscó dónde sentarse y, para su desgracia, descubrió que la única silla disponible era la que estaba junto a Blaine. Puesto que era el 'secretario' del médico, quien presidía la reunión, supuso que era lógico que se sentara junto a él, pero por la mirada que le dirigió Nick, pudo comprobar que éste no encontraba muy conveniente ese arreglo.

¡Conque ésa era la razón de su hostilidad!, pensó Kurt mientras ocupaba su lugar. Nick no debía conocer muy bien a Blaine si pensaba que Kurt podía ser su rival.

Las siguientes dos horas transcurrieron con tanta rapidez que el castaño no tuvo tiempo para divagar. Sus dedos volaban sobre la libreta de notas, mientras registraba con fidelidad los detalles de la reunión. La primera tarea, informó Blaine a los presentes sería encontrar un lugar adecuado para instalar la clínica.

—Creo haber encontrado el sitio ideal; un par de edificios victorianos que están a la venta.

Luego siguió un acalorado debate sobre los méritos de comprar un edificio y adaptarlo, o construir algo ex profeso.

—Algo hecho a la medida sería lo ideal, por supuesto— convino Blaine, —pero debido a la naturaleza histórica y arquitectónica de Lima, temo que tendríamos problemas con los planificadores si queremos empezar desde los cimientos.

—Bien entonces me parece que deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo a esos edificios en venta.— intervino Hunter Clarington. Sacó su agenda y la consultó. —Podré acompañarlos mañana por la tarde. Después no estaré disponible en dos semanas.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento entre los otros miembros del comité, el cual concluyó cuando el profesor Schue dijo animadamente.

—Bueno. Está decidido, será mañana por la tarde. Quienes quieran ir a ver esos sitios, podrán hacerlo en el transporte de McKinley.

Todos aceptaron, excepto el padre de Kurt, quien anunció que su hijo iría en su lugar, ya que debía quedarse en casa para cuidar de su esposa.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, pasaré por ti, Kurt.— ofreció Blaine.

De inmediato, Nick hizo una mueca de disgusto y sus duros ojos se clavaron en Kurt.

—Uy Blaine, yo iba a pedirte que nos llevaras a mi tía y a mí... Temo que soy un inútil al volante.— Dijo Nick

—Pero...

—Por favor, no te preocupes por mí, Blaine,— intervino Kurt. —Yo puedo ir en el auto de papá. En realidad, lo prefiero así.— Agregó con una débil y tensa sonrisa. —No me gusta estar lejos de Carole demasiado tiempo, puede ofrecérsele algo.

Ambos sabían que mentía, pero excepto por la tensión de sus labios, Blaine no hizo más comentarios.

¿Qué había esperado?, se preguntó Kurt con desafío. ¿Que se tendiera a sus pies, con su antigua gratitud infantil por sus atenciones?

—Bien, resuelto esto, sugiero que pasemos a discutir los medios de recaudar fondos para financiar el proyecto.

Fue Leroy Berry quien habló y Kurt se concentró en apuntar todo lo que se decía acerca de la manera de lograr ese objetivo.

—Como incentivo, mi cliente, el señor Clarington aquí presente, está dispuesto a donar el doble de la cantidad que se recaude entre toda la comunidad,— anunció Russel Fabray, cuando los demás terminaron de exponer sus puntos de vista.

Era una oferta muy generosa y Kurt no fue el único en mirar hacia donde estaba el empresario, cuando el gerente del banco hizo su anuncio.

—Es muy generoso de su parte,— dijo Blaine con agradecimiento.

—Pero el alcance de mi generosidad depende de la comunidad, ¿no le parece, doctor?— mencionó el sr. Clarington.

Sospechando que la reunión estaba a punto de concluir, Kurt se levantó para recoger tazas y platos, cuando se asombró al oír a la señora Duval.

—Tengo una sugerencia que hacer... en realidad, es de mi sobrino.— sonrió con afecto al joven. —Acaba de recordarme que tenemos en la mansión un gran salón, y ha sugerido que celebremos allí el baile de San Valentín.

—¡Es una idea excelente!— Exclamó el señor Berry con entusiasmo. —Mi hija Rachel tiene varias amistades a quienes les gustaría asistir, ella está en Nueva York, así que estoy seguro que contaremos con varias personalidades de Broadway; Podríamos incluso organizar una cena.

—Necesitarán un grupo musical para amenizar la cena.— Era Nick el que hablaba ahora; sus ojos fríos recorrieron la habitación hasta toparse con los de Kurt. Entonces agregó. —Y supongo que hay aquí suficientes personas talentosas que podrán organizar lo de la comida.— Claramente esa indirecta iba dirigida al ojiazul.

En vista del entusiasmo general nadie pudo oponerse al proyecto.

El señor Schue mencionó que sería bueno recordar viejos tiempos al solicitarle a los ex integrantes de New Directions que fueran ellos quienes amenizaran la cena. Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse lleno de entusiasmo. Volvería a cantar con Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Finn, Puck, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Mike... eso si el señor Schue era capaz de reunirlos a todos.

—Espero que sean buenos.— Intervino Nick con arrogancia. —Quiero que sea una celebración grandiosa, ya que pienso invitar a algunos de mis amigos de Nueva York.

_Obviamente, idiota! Somos excelentes! Y no creas que nada más tú eres un hombre de mundo! Yo también puedo invitar gente de Nueva York... _

¿A quién estaba tratando de impresionar Nick con ese aire de superioridad? Kurt era genial en cuestiones de organización de eventos. Él no era ningún improvisado, y si Nick pensaba que lo había asustado al insinuarle lo de la comida, estaba muy equivocado.

Kurt se asombró cuando Blaine se volvió hacia él y preguntó —¿Qué opinas de la idea? ¿Crees que será aceptada y apoyada?— El castaño vaciló un momento antes de contestar, consciente de que todos lo miraban. No tenía por qué exhibir en público los sentimientos que abrigaba hacia Blaine.

—Sí, creo que la apoyarán,— repuso. —Hay suficientes personas de recursos en la comunidad, las cuales podrán comprar los billetes, además de toda la gente que podremos traer de Nueva York como lo ha mencionado el señor Berry...— hizo una pausa antes de agregar con voz pausada. —Se me ocurrió una cosa... Es sólo una idea, claro, pero ya que se trata de la noche de San Valentín, ¿qué les parece si hacemos un baile de máscaras? No de disfraces, sino de máscaras.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la expresión resentida de Nick y suspiró. Hubiera sido mejor no decir eso, pero la idea se le acababa de ocurrir y le pareció buena.

Para su sorpresa, alguien más pareció considerarla así. Después de aclararse la garganta y mirar a todos los concurrentes, el señor Fabray dijo:

—Me parece una magnífica idea. Es muy romántica... ideal para la noche de San Valentín.— y para asombro de todos, el señor Berry tomó la palabra, no para contradecir al banquero, como se hubiera esperado, sino para unirse a su entusiasmo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. En mi juventud asistí a algunos bailes de máscaras y son muy divertidos.

—Bueno, entonces será de máscaras.— Concluyó Blaine y se volvió hacia Kurt; sonreía con tanta dulzura y sinceridad que Kurt perdió el aliento. Recordaba esa sonrisa de mucho tiempo atrás, así como el efecto que había tenido sobre él, hacía años.

—Supongo que debemos seleccionar un comité organizador para el baile. Propongo a Kurt como coordinador, y a la señora Duval como presidenta del comité.

Una inclinación solemne de cabeza confirmó que la señora Duval aceptaba el nombramiento. El castaño supo que sería él mismo el que haría todo el trabajo pesado, en tanto que la vieja se limitaría a emitir órdenes. La señora Duval no era de su completo agrado. No era que le molestara hacerse cargo de todo el trabajo, al contrario necesitaba algo en que ocupar esas horas durante las cuales no estaba cuidando a Carole, y era poco factible que la organización del baile lo obligara a tener mucho contacto con Blaine.

El señor Fabray fue electo para atender al aspecto financiero del evento y Kurt se preguntó si sólo él habría notado el gesto enfurruñado y petulante de Nick cuando se hubieron hecho todas las nominaciones. Su única objeción verbal, ante el nombramiento de Kurt, había sido un refunfuñón comentario.

—Blaine, en realidad no había necesidad de comprometer al joven Hummel. Estoy seguro de que la secretaria de mi tía habría aceptado gustosa encargarse de todos los detalles.

—Es muy amable tu ofrecimiento Nick,— respondió el médico con diplomacia. —Pero sería muy injusto privar a tu tía de su secretaria, especialmente si nosotros no podemos pagar sus servicios.

La reunión concluyó poco después de lo que Kurt había supuesto. Fueron su padre y él los últimos en marcharse, ya que tuvo que recoger platos y vasos, y quiso lavarlos antes de guardarlos.

Como había temido, oyó que su padre invitaba a Blaine a cenar. Esperó tenso la respuesta del médico y luego se puso rígido cuando lo oyó decir, con tono de disculpa:

—Lo lamento, pero esta noche no podré. Ya acepté cenar con La señora Duval y Nick.— Echó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera mientras decía esto, y Kurt sintió una punzada de resentimiento ante el hecho de que hiciera tan notorio su deseo de verlos marcharse. Con movimientos bruscos, recogió los platos.

—Te dejaremos entonces para que te prepares para tu cita.— Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa glacial. —No me gustaría que hicieras esperar a Nick.

Por supuesto, cuando Burt y Kurt regresaron a casa, Carole quiso enterarse de todo lo ocurrido.

—Se supone que deberías estar descansando,— la reprendió su hijastro, pero de cualquier manera preparó tres tazas de café y las subió a la habitación de sus padres, junto con algunos de los cupcakes que habían quedado de la reunión. Sentado en el borde de la cama de Carole, le contó todo lo sucedido esa noche.

—El sobrino de la señora Duval,— murmuró Carole en cierto momento. —Ah, sí. Blaine mencionó que estaba viviendo en la mansión. ¿Cómo es él? Blaine dijo que acaba de terminar con su pareja, ¿no es así?

A pesar de la hostilidad que había recibido del sobrino indeseable, Kurt tuvo que responder con sinceridad:

—Es muy atractivo, jovial y tiene el pelo más oscuro que el mío... pero no le simpatizo.

—Claro que no,— Repuso Carole. —Él anda a la caza de Blaine y ya debe haber oído sobre lo bien que se llevaban ustedes dos. Debe resentir el hecho de que hayas regresado a casa.— Observó la expresión en el rostro de su hijastro y alzó las cejas con asombrada ironía. —Vamos Kurt... no eres tan ingenuo. Tú y Blaine tuvieron una amistad muy estrecha en el pasado. Vivimos en una comunidad pequeña y todo se sabe.

—¿Quieres decir que la gente ha murmurado sobre nosotros?— Preguntó el joven con rencor.

—Si quieres expresarlo así... pero nunca fueron chismes mal intencionados. Es natural que la gente se interese en los demás. Blaine y su familia son muy populares por aquí, y a mí siempre me pareció conmovedora la forma en que te permitía que lo siguieras por doquier. No debe haber sido fácil para él en ocasiones, en especial cuando era un adolescente y tú un niño.

—Pues Nick no tiene por qué estar celoso o resentido. Blaine y yo ya somos adultos.

—Bueno... quizás eso sea lo que le molesta.— comentó la señora Hummel de manera intrigante, pero no explicó su comentario, aunque Kurt entendió muy bien lo que ella quería darle a entender. Como adultos, Blaine y él podrían llevar a cabo el tipo de relación que no habían tenido antes. Los ocho años que los separaban no tenían importancia ahora.

Pero algo más que la edad los separaba en esa ocasión, y siempre los mantendría así. Y, a pesar de las fantasías románticas de los vecinos, él y Blaine nunca serían otra cosa que enemigos corteses y distantes.

El castaño cambió el tema y habló a Carole sobre el sitio en el que proyectaban instalar la clínica, el cual irían a visitar pronto, y luego le preguntó qué opinaba de la idea del baile de máscaras.

—Me parece excelente!— anunció la señora Hummel. —Muy romántico.

—Eso mismo dijo el señor Berry.

—Sí... Leroy siempre ha sido un románticop empedernido, igual que Hiram...— Carole bostezó y Kurt, recordando que estaba todavía convaleciente, se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

—Te estoy fatigando y se supone que deberías descansar. Yo también estoy cansado, por cierto. Creo que me acostaré temprano, para variar.

Estaba agotado en efecto, pero no tanto para no preguntarse acostado ya en su cama, si Blaine estaría disfrutando de la compañía de Nick. Un extraño dolor apareció de la nada y se anidó en su corazón. Un pequeño y curioso dolor que no tenía explicación lógica y que, por ese motivo, le preocupaba aún más...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

Lo siento hijo, pero ya sabes cómo son estos clientes. Tu sabes que en cuestiones de trabajo, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

— Pero se supone que íbamos a visitar esos edificios con los de más —se lamentó Kurt, quien había persuadido a su padre de que lo acompañara.

— Bien, todavía puedes hacerlo tú. Llama por teléfono a Blaine y dile que después de todo, necesitas que te lleve en su auto o si no quieres hacer eso, puedes usar el coche de Carole — agregó el señor Hummel amablemente cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su hijo.— Las carreteras todavía están heladas, no obstante, tendrás que conducir con cuidado. No me sorprendería que cayera mas nieve antes de que termine el mes.

Ante la opción de doblegar su orgullo y pedir a Blaine que lo llevara en su auto, o tomar el coche de Carole, no había mucho de dónde escoger en realidad, se dijo el joven con amarga ironía.

Sabiendo que, debido a su desviación en la ruta para recoger a la señora Duval y a Nick, Blaine tendría que salir temprano, Kurt esperó hasta ver que su auto descendía por el camino, antes de sacar de la cochera el auto de Carole.

Por suerte, el coche respondió al primer intento y fue relativamente fácil de maniobrar. De cualquier manera, condujo con extrema precaución mientras avanzaba por el sendero cubierto de hielo.

Hacía un frío terrible ese día, y el viento le flagelaba la piel. El cielo estaba gris y cubierto de nubes de tormenta, y Kurt se alegró de haber llevado consigo el abrigo con capucha que Sebastian y Thad le habían regalado la Navidad anterior. Lo miró mientras se abría paso entre las angostas calles de Lima.

Debió haber adivinado entonces lo que Sebastian tenía en mente. Era un regalo demasiado extravagante para un simple asistente, sin importar cuánto apreciara su desempeño profesional, pero aunque el regalo lo había sorprendido, nunca se le ocurrió que sería el preludio para el cortejo de su jefe.

Encontró con facilidad las casas, estacionó el coche a un lado del camino y se puso el abrigo antes de bajarse del auto. Por comodidad, se había puesto unos pantalones ajustados y botas altas. El color de la capucha, que había alzado para protegerse del viento, resaltaba a la perfección su cabello y su piel. Temblando a causa del viento helado, cerró con llave el auto y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, antes de encaminarse a los edificios.

Hunter Clarington y el banquero Russel Fabray, ya estaban allí y lo saludaron cordialmente. Pero el señor Clarington lo miró de una forma que el castaño había aprendido a reconocer durante sus años en Nueva York; sin embargó, ocultó su malestar tras una sonrisa amable, aunque distante y se apartó del hombre; al volverse de improviso, tropezó con Blaine quien llegaba en ese momento.

Las palabras de disculpa se ahogaron en su garganta.

El viento le arrancó la capucha de la cabeza y revolvió su cabello. Alzó una mano, impaciente, para acomodárselo y descubrió que estaba tan cerca de Blaine que si daba un solo paso, sus cuerpos entrarían en estrecho contacto. Más allá de él pudo ver a la señora Duval con su sobrino; éste lo miraba con los labios apretados y sus ojos eran como dardos de hielo. Kurt se dijo que era el frío lo que lo hacía temblar de esa manera, sintiéndose de repente vulnerable e inseguro.

-¿Estas bien?

Aun a través de la gruesa barrera de su abrigo, Kurt pudo sentir la presión de los dedos de Blaine en su brazo, sosteniéndolo.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire y casi se sofocó. Por alguna razón, le era imposible mirarlo a los ojos y, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de contemplar su rostro. Blaine se había cortado al rasurarse, y los dedos del joven ansiaron tocar esa pequeña herida. Tenía la boca reseca. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y entornó las pestañas para ocultar la expresión de sus ojos del escrutinio de Blaine.

—Es muy lindo tu abrigo, Kurt.

El castaño agradeció a la señora Duval que rompiera el tenso silencio con ese comentario y retrocedió un paso.

— Sí... sí... fue un regalo.

— ¿De tus padres? —preguntó Nick con lo que a Kurt le pareció descortés curiosidad.

Educado para no mentir, le fue imposible hacerlo.

—No... en realidad fue un obsequio de mi ex jefe. Estuvo a punto de agregar: "y de su novio", pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo porque antes de que pudiera continuar Nick comentó con malicia:

—Caramba, sin duda te apreciaba mucho. Por supuesto, uno se entera aveces de algunos jefes que obsequian a sus asistentes lujosos regalos, pero siempre creí que eso no sucedía en la realidad.

Hubo un breve e incómodo silencio durante el cual, Kurt hubiera dado el mundo entero para no mirar al rostro de Blaine. Leyó la reprobación en sus ojos y adivinó lo que pensaba. Lo peor era que la terrible insinuación de Nick tenía algo de verdad. Sebastian había querido seducirlo, aunque Kurt fue tan ingenuo que no se percató de ello sino hasta que no pudo hacer algo respecto al abrigo. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en lo costoso del obsequio, pues después de todo, Sebastian y Thad eran extravagantemente generosos, de manera que él aceptó el regalo sin hacerse mayores cuestionamientos.

Sin embargo, no podía explicar todo eso a Blaine y, de cualquier manera, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? Se apartó de él y fue a reunirse con los demás, quienes no habían escuchado la conversación. ¿Qué diablos le importaba lo que Blaine Anderson pensara de él?

—Blaine, entremos; hace un frío espantoso aquí afuera —enlazando un brazo con el de Blaine, Nick pasó Junto a Kurt, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

Una vez en el interior de la casa, el ojiazul apartó a Blaine de su mente y trató de concentrarse en su tarea. Había llevado con sigo su iPad para tomar notas y escuchaba con atención mientras el médico explicaba sus planes respecto a los dos edificios.

—Sería imposible hacer todo lo que queremos de inmediato, mas las posibilidades son éstas: contamos, además de las casas con más de media hectárea de terreno, lo que bastaría para extensiones y estacionamiento. Visitaron las dos casas de arriba a abajo, mientras Kurt tomaba notas. Blaine sabía con exactitud lo que quería y tuvo la habilidad de expresarlo de manera que lo entendiera cualquiera con familiaridad y, contra su voluntad, Kurt se encontró animado por el entusiasmo del médico ante ese proyecto. No cabía duda de que era un plan meritorio y los demás pensaban lo mismo.

Ocupado en tomar notas, Kurt no se percató de que Blaine y él se habían quedado solos en uno de los cuartos, sino hasta que alzó la mirada y lo vio estudiarlo con una expresión pensativa, casi melancólica.

— Debe conocerte muy bien para haber escogido esto para ti.— Blaine alargó los dedos para tocar la suave tela del abrigo.— Nunca creí que llegarías a convertirte en un hombre capaz de enredarse con un alguien comprometido, Kurt. Pensé que tendrías demasiado orgullo para eso.

El corazón le dolió por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para no decirle que estaba equivocado, que no era amante de Sebastian, pero Blaine tenía razón respecto a una cosa: tenía mucho orgullo. Demasiado para dar explicaciones a cualquier hombre y, especialmente a él.

—Ah! aquí estás, Blainey. Mi tía ya desea irse. Queremos que nos hagas el favor de quedarte a cenar con nosotros. Estoy de verdad fascinado con lo que piensas hacer aquí, aunque en realidad te estás desperdiciando en un pueblecito como éste. Deberías ejercer en Nueva York.

Charlando con animación, Nick se lo llevó consigo. A pesar de su abrigo, Kurt sintió un frío intenso. Tembló con una mezcla de indignación y angustia. El abrigo lo envolvía como una prisión. Lo condenaba, y de repente sintió un profundo odio por la prenda.

En realidad, Blaine se había equivocado en una cosa: Thad era quien había escogido el abrigo, no Sebastian.

Fatigado, con el ánimo en el suelo, siguió a los demás hacia la calle. La temperatura había descendido aún más y ya estaba oscureciendo. Abrió el auto y se deslizó al interior; encendió el motor y vio que el coche de Blaine ya no estaba allí.

Condujo a casa lentamente, oprimido por una tensión que lo obligaba a prestar toda su atención a lo que hacía. Entró al sendero y suspiró con alivio, pero el aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando perdió el control del volante, el cual giraba por su cuenta como movido por una mano invisible, hasta llevar al coche a un costado del camino para hundirse luego en una zanja.

Le llevó varios minutos darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y luego, toda una eternidad mientras luchaba, desesperado, por librarse del cinturón de seguridad. Fue en vano. Horribles imágenes del auto, envuelto en llamas, con él atrapado adentro, lo asaltaron hasta que de improviso; la puerta del coche se abrió con violencia y dos firmes manos se alargaron hacia él, librándolo del cinturón para arrastrarlo al exterior.

Alzó la mirada hacia su liberador, aturdido sin saber distinguir entre la alucinación y la realidad, y el nombre escapó de sus labios en un susurro: —Blaine... ¿qué...?

—No trates de hablar, no en este momento. —las manos del médico se movieron, expertas, sobre el cuerpo del joven; eran clínicamente exactas en sus movimientos y sólo cuando se aseguró de que nada estaba dañado, pareció relajarse un poco.

—El auto patinó y...

—Ya lo sé —repuso Blaine con voz calmada, amable.— Yo venía detrás de ti. Gracias a Dios que no te rompiste un hueso, por lo menos. ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza?

—No... creo que no.

— Te llevaré a mi casa para revisarte como es debido.

—No, quiero irme a casa.

—¿Con ese aspecto? —lo reprendió Blaine.— ¿Qué crees que va a pensar tu padre y Carole al verte entrar así, en esas condiciones? —Kurt bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo y luego la alzó de nuevo, con perplejidad.— No discutas, Kurt.

— Pero, el coche...

— Pediré a alguien que venga a recogerlo. Ahora ven, protejámonos de este viento endemoniado.— Kurt intentó caminar, pero el médico, ahogando una maldición lo levantó en brazos con facilidad, como si fuera una pluma, a pesar de ser un poco más bajo que Kurt.

— Blaine...

— No hables —aconsejó él, con voz tensa.

El auto del doctor estaba detenido a pocos metros del de Kurt. Blaine abrió la puerta trasera y lo depositó con cuidado en el asiento. Kurt miró por encima del hombro del médico y vio que había comenzado a nevar.

— Está nevando —anunció con voz débil.

—Ya lo noté. — Kurt no podía explicar el motivo del tono sarcástico del moreno, y las lágrimas le provocaron escozor en los párpados; se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Estaba sufriendo un shock, se dijo, pero percatarse de esto no disipó el dolor que le atenazaba el pecho, y retrocedió cuando Blaine se inclinó sobre él, como si estuviera huyendo de alguien que pretendía atacarlo.

Lo oyó mascullar una maldición, y luego escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, con violencia.

Cerró los ojos y trató de no echarse a llorar. La puerta del conductor se abrió y el auto osciló un poco, La puerta se volvió a cerrar, el motor cobró vida y Kurt se puso tenso cuando Blaine lo puso en marcha.

El ojiazul vio el coche de su padre estacionado fuera de la casa cuando pasaron frente a ella, pero Blaine no se detuvo y Kurt no encontró fuerzas para protestar. Pudo oír que la grava del sendero que llevaba a la casa de Blaine crujía bajo las ruedas del vehículo, mientras enfilaban hacia el edificio y, un momento después, el auto se detuvo. Kurt se incorporé y alargó la mano hacia la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Blaine, Volviéndose en su asiento—. No quiero que te levantes hasta que te haya revisado bien. Te llevaré en brazos a la casa.

Ocho años antes, hubiera estado delirante de placer ante la idea de ser llevado en brazos por él, mas ahora, todo lo que sentía era aprensión, y un leve dolor que no tenía una explicación lógica.

—Creí que irías a cenar a la casa de la señora Duval.

Cuando él se inclinó para tomarlo en brazos y sacarlo del coche, Kurt se sintió abrumado por su reacción ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Una sensación de agudo pánico lo asaltó y tuvo que forzarse para respirar con normalidad.

—Pues te equivocaste. —el tono cortante de Blaine le indicó que no debía ahondar en el tema.

Podía sentir los copos de nieve que le caían sobre el rostro mientras él lo llevaba al interior. El médico hizo una pausa para abrir la puerta; lo cambió de posición en sus brazos, de manera que, por un instante el rostro del castaño quedó contra el cuello de Blaine. Kurt pudo percibir el aroma de su piel; de inmediato, su cuerpo se puso tenso y su cara se deformó en una expresión de ansiedad que él interpretó como un gesto de dolor cuando empujó la puerta con el pie y encendió la luz del vestíbulo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Kurt no pudo hablar, sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza. Blaine entró con él en brazos a la biblioteca, y lo depositó en un mullido sofá de piel.

—No te muevas de aquí, llamaré por teléfono a tu padre para explicarle lo sucedido. Luego regresaré para revisarte.

Antes de irse, se inclinó para encender la leña preparada en la chimenea. Kurt vio danzar las llamas y las escuchó crepitar mientras esperaba su regreso; todavía sufría el shock del accidente, se dijo, incapaz de admitir que el impacto mayor no se debía a eso, sino a la proximidad de Blaine y a la aceptación de lo que su cercanía estaba provocando en él.

El médico regresó a los pocos minutos, con aire sombrío.

— Le dije a tu padre que no hay de qué preocuparse, pero por el bien de Carole, ambos convenimos en que es preferible que te quedes aquí esta noche. Le dirá a Carole que pasé por ti para invitarte a cenar. Si vas a tu casa con el aspecto que tienes ahora, podrías causarle una recaída — se puso de rodillas frente a él y le quitó sus botas con facilidad antes de que Kurt pudiera protestar. El calor de la palma de su mano, sosteniéndole el arco del pie, los largos dedos rodeándole el tobillo, hicieron que el corazón de el castaño latiera al doble de su ritmo normal.

— Temo que tendrás que quitarte esto también — dijo Blaine al levantarse, señalando los pantalones.

La expresión de Kurt se congeló y supo que no habría modo de que hiciera lo que él le pedía. En efecto, era médico, pero seguía siendo Blaine, se recordó con espanto. Sabía que su actitud era tonta, pero por una razón desconocida, no quería que su amigo observara su cuerpo con la misma indiferencia clínica con que lo había estudiado antes.

—Estoy perfectamente. —declaró, y para demostrarlo, se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos tentativos, antes de comenzar a temblar y volver a desplomarse en el sofá.

Blaine lo miró con irritación creciente.

—¿Qué sucede, Kurt? —inquirió con severidad.— ¿No pensarás que pretendo aprovecharme de la situación?

El joven se sonrojó.

—No seas ridículo... —su voz le pareció extraña y densa al emitirla, casi como si estuviera sofocado. Volvió la cabeza y agregó con dificultad:

—Sé muy bien que no te intereso como hombre.

No pudo verlo, pero percibió su perplejidad en el silencio que siguió a sus palabras. Por fin, tuvo que volverse a mirarlo y se encontró con el intenso brillo de incredulidad en los ojos de Blaine.

— ¿De verdad es eso lo que piensas? —se puso de rodillas de nuevo ante él y le tomó el rostro entre las manos para que no pudiera esquivar su mirada. —¿Eso crees?

Kurt trató de mover la cabeza, pero no lo consiguió. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos.

—Me has rechazado y agredido desde que regresaste a casa, Kurt. Yo pensaba que era porque... —Blaine se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza. —Kurt... ¿Qué ha sucedido entre nosotros? ¿Qué anda mal?

Kurt no pudo dejar de notar el tono seductor de su voz. Lo había herido una vez, tan profundamente que él nunca logró recuperarse. ¡Tenía que recordar eso!

Se retorció bajo la mano del médico y él lo soltó de inmediato, con expresión seria.

—No se qué clase de juego estás haciendo conmigo, Blaine. —dijo el castaño.— Ya me humillaste una vez y no voy a dejar que lo hagas de nuevo. Tal vez puedas actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido... como si no me hubieses acusado virtualmente de ser una zorra... un cualquiera... —el rubor cubría ahora sus mejillas y los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de dolor.

Perdió la voz y, como sabía que estaba próximo al llanto, apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió el rostro hacia el respaldo del sofá para evitar la mirada de Blaine. Lo oyó ponerse de pie y caminar hasta detenerse ante la chimenea, bloqueando su calor. Luego, el médico se movió y Kurt lo escuchó decir, con voz ahogada:

— No tenía idea de que te sentías así... ¡Por Dios, Kurt! ¡No puedes guardarme rencor por eso todavía! ¿Qué podía hacer yo? —lo escuchó acercarse y retrocedió, pero Blaine no lo tocó; sin embargo, su voz se endureció.— ¡Eras un niño! —exclamo casi con angustia.

Kurt se incorporó para mirarlo a la cara.— Tenía diecisiete años. —declaró con amargura.

— Como dije, un niño. —Lo miró con severidad y luego masculló algo inaudible. —Un niño muy provocativo quizás... pero un niño de cualquier manera. —Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron de pronto.

Era Kurt quien debía estar enfadado, no Blaine, se dijo sin comprender la ira del medico. De repente este lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo volverse hacia la luz de la chimenea.

— Tal vez tengas ocho años más, Kurt, pero eso no parece haberte hecho madurar. Has conservado tu rencor y tu amargura, sin tratar de entender mi punto de vista. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer yo? ¿Qué pensarías ahora de mi si hubiera aceptado tu ofrecimiento? ¡Dime! ¿Qué pensarías?

Era algo que nunca se le había ocurrido y sus ojos se dilataron cuando él lo obligo a enfrentar la realidad de lo sucedido en el pasado. Ahora, a los veinticinco años, ¿qué pensaría de un hombre, de ésa misma edad, que se aprovechara del enamoramiento de un chico inexperto de diecisiete para saciar su deseo?

Perplejo, aturdido, se dejó caer contra el brazo del sofá, como un muñeco de trapo, cuando Blaine lo soltó de improviso.

—Jamás trataste de ver la situación desde mi punto de vista, ¿verdad? —Blaine recorría el salón de uno a otro lado, con el rostro vuelto hacia la oscuridad.— ¡No puedo creer que hayas guardado este rencor contra mí durante tantos años! Sé que debí lastimarte, Kurt, pero no me quedaba otra opción... ¿no puedes entenderlo? ¡Estaba asustado por ti! ¡Eras tan inocente, tan ingenuo! No tienes una idea de... —hizo una pausa, tenso, y se pasó la mano por el cabello.— No estoy en el estado de ánimo adecuado para profundizar en esto ahora, pero... no imaginaba que te sentías así... —sacudió la cabeza con profunda incredulidad.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo pudiera sentir? —replicó Kurt, entre dientes con voz apenas audible, pero Blaine lo escuchó, pues lo tomó de los brazos y lo hizo incorporarse hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Claro que me importa! —rugió.— ¿Crees, por un instante, que si entraras ahora y te me ofrecieras como aquella vez, podría rechazarte?

Kurt lo miró con asombro. Buscó en su rostro alguna señal de ironía y sólo encontró angustia y... deseo?

Fue como si lo hubiera golpeado un puño de acero en el pecho. ¡Blaine lo deseaba! Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla; y luego lo oyó decir, con voz densa, extraña.

— Vuelve a hacer eso... —y la boca del castaño se abrió, de forma instintiva para absorber el calor de la boca de Blaine cuando él lo besó con una avidez contra la que Kurt no tuvo defensa alguna.

Lo oyó murmurar contra sus labios:

—No sabes cuánto he deseado hacer esto, Kurt. Incluso entonces... ¡que Dios me perdone! Te deseo, Kurt. Quisiera llevarte arriba conmigo para hacerte el amor hasta...

El castaño reaccionó en ese momento, con escandalizado horror. Trató de retroceder y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? Kurt lo apartó de sí y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Al hacerlo, lo vio fruncir el ceño y dirigir la mirada hacia el abrigo de piel.— Ya entiendo... estás pensando en él, ¿verdad? —sus labios se endurecieron y sus ojos se ensombrecieron por amargura.— Tendrás que perdonarme. Olvidé que estabas... con alguien más.

Habría sido la cosa más fácil del mundo decirle que se equivocaba, pero su último resto de sensatez se lo impidió. Blaine lo deseaba, lo había dicho y sólo Dios sabía cuánto lo había deseado a su vez. En el momento en que su boca tocó la de él, se dio cuenta de cuán intensamente ansiaba sus caricias; ocho años de rencor nada habían cambiado. Reconoció desde el momento en que sus labios se unieron, que todavía lo amaba; pero esa vez no era el amor de un niño, sino el de un hombre.

Una parte de Kurt no podía creerlo... no quería creerlo y sin embargo, era cierto. Tuvo que esforzarse para controlar la risa histérica que se agolpaba en su garganta.

—Más vale que te lleve a casa.

Kurt no puso objeción y lo dejó escoltarlo a la puerta, con los labios todavía palpitantes por la presión del beso. Su cuerpo vibraba con mayor intensidad... era mas que el deseo ligero despertado alguna vez por Sebastian.

¡Qué irónico era el destino! Casi podía reír ante la absurda suposición de Blaine de que Sebastian era su amante, pero mientras siguiera creyendo eso, Kurt estaría seguro.

Si Blaine descubría alguna vez que ningún hombre lo había tocado aún, que ninguno lo había excitado de la forma en que él lo estimulaba, entonces estaría perdido. Perdido, porque Blaine lo tomaría sólo por deseo, y eso era algo que Kurt no podría soportar.

Cuando era adolescente, creyó que si un hombre tenía una relación física con alguien más, eso era señal inequívoca de que se amaban. Pero ahora era adulto, ahora sabía que no siempre sucedía así. El médico no había dicho que lo amaba y no podría entregarse a Blaine sabiendo que, aunque ese hombre era todo en la vida para Kurt, para Blaine sólo sería un joven al que había deseado durante muchos años.

Blaine lo llevó a su casa en silencio y estacionó el auto cerca de la puerta.

—No, no entres conmigo —se apresuró a decir Kurt después de abrir la puerta y, para su alivio, Blaine regresó al coche y se marchó, dejándolo que enfrentara solo el asombro de su padre al verlo regresar más temprano de lo esperado.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

Kurt se alegró de tener la excusa del accidente con el auto para explicar su palidez y tensión cuando subió a ver a Carole. El impacto, no sólo del descubrimiento de su amor por Blaine, sino también por la ira que él había mostrado cuando Kurt habló de su rencor de ocho años de duración, no era cosa que pudiera apartar de su mente con facilidad.

Comprendiendo que su hijastro estaba trastornado y nervioso, Carole Hummel tuvo la sensatez de no interrogarlo demasiado, y le sugirió en cambio, que se acostara temprano.

— Se supone que tú eres la convaleciente, no yo —protestó el joven con la sombra de una sonrisa.

— No lo sé. Tu padre me dijo que Blaine parecía preocupado cuando llamó. Debo admitir que esperaba verte en un estado más lamentable cuando llegaras a casa.

Lo que su madrastra no sabía, reflexionó Kurt con amarga ironía, era que todas sus heridas eran invisibles.

— ¿Por qué no entró Blaine cuando te trajo? Sabe que siempre es bienvenido.

— La señora Duval lo invitó a cenar —explico Kurt con una mentira a medias, pues el médico había rehusado la invitación desde el principio.

—A instancias de su sobrino, sin duda Blaine es un hombre muy atractivo. —la señora Hummel hizo una pausa, como si esperara que Kurt negara la aseveración pero él no sabía mentir. El ojiazul se levantó de la cama temblando ligeramente al recordar la pasión y el deseo con el que Blaine lo habia besado Si Nick hubiera sido el que se encontrara entre los brazos del médico, dudaba de que hubiera huido como un niño asustado... ¿Qué le sucedía?, se preguntó mientras se preparaba para acostarse. Había hecho lo correcto, lo único posible dadas las circunstancias. Lo amaba demasiado para conformarse con una breve aventura, sin importar cuán apasionada pudiese llegar a ser.

Durante una semana, no vio a Blaine y trató de convencerse de que se alegraba de ello. La nieve que su padre había pronosticado cayó en abundancia una noche, cubriendo las calles de Lima con un manto blanco. Una feroz helada posterior a la nevada, los obligó a quedarse en casa virtualmente incomunicados, pero Kurt descubrió después de la segunda ocasión en que deliberadamente evitó estar presente cuando Carole debía recibir la visita del médico, que Blaine tenía tan pocos deseos de verlo como Kurt de encontrarse con él, pues no fue Anderson quien los visitó, si no un colega.

Ya había reordenado las notas tomadas en la reunión del comité, y las llamadas telefónicas del señor Fabray y la señora Duval confirmaron que ya efectuaban los preparativos para el baile de más caras.

Tan pronto como lo permitieron las condiciones del clima, Kurt y su padre fueron a Westerville para comprar las invitaciones en una tienda especializada. Su padre, quien tenía asuntos de trabajo que arreglar con un abogado de ese condado, había sugerido que almorzaran juntos en un pequeño restaurante que siempre fue el favorito del castaño desde pequeño una vez que ambos hubieran terminado sus respectivos asuntos.

Un buen fuego crepitaba en la chimenea del establecimiento y, cuando Kurt indicó su nombre, le informaron que el señor Hummel no había llegado aún, y le ofrecieron un asiento confortable en uno de los mullidos sillones del área del bar.

Acababa de ordenar un cocktail, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró una pareja. Kurt sintió que una tenaza de acero le oprimía el corazón al reconocer a Blaine y a Nick, quien aferraba posesivamente el brazo del médico.

Nick miró a Kurt sin sonreír; sus ojos eran sombríos y amenazadores. El castaño apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. La vista se le nubló mientras la fijaba en el fuego de la chimenea, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

Blaine tenía razón. No había madurado... se comportaba como un tonto adolescente y no como un sofisticado hombre de veinticinco años.

— ¡Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo! —comentó Nick con su habitual hipocresía.— Pero, después de todo, en estas regiones es fácil toparse con conocidos. ¿Estás solo?

Kurt tuvo dificultad en asumir un tono lo bastante cortés para responder:

— No, estoy esperando a mi padre. Vine con él esta mañana a ordenar las invitaciones para el baile.

Oh, debiste dejarme eso a mí. Tengo un magnífico impresor en Nueva York.

La sobreactuada voz enervó a Kurt. Se dijo que había algo muy ridículo en un hombre maduro que utilizaba ese tono idiota al hablar.

— Blainey, me muero por una copa. —dijo entonces Nick, dirigiéndose a su acompañante.— Algo suave. Te dejaré elegir; ya sabes lo que me gusta.

Kurt tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar a otra parte, mientras el ridículo de Nick contemplaba a Blaine, con un parpadeo estúpido y demasiado afeminado. Kurt de pronto sentía deseos de vomitar. Con ánimo un poco sombrío, se preguntó cuándo entendería Nick que él no representaba un peligro como rival en potencia en lo que a Blaine se refería. Debería haberse dado cuenta de eso por la indiferencia con la que el médico lo había saludado. La expresión de desdén y disgusto debió ser evidente, incluso para una persona tan poco observadora como el sobrino de la señora Duval.

Mientras Blaine iba a la barra, Nick se inclinó hacia Kurt para preguntar con malicia: —¿Qué piensas ponerte para la cena-baile? Creo que ordenaré que me hagan un traje nuevo. Mi tía sugirió que vaya otra vez con mi diseñador, llevaré algo exclusivo por supuesto. Sus diseños son sencillamente perfectos. No tiene caso que te mencione el nombre... No creo que lo conozcas.

Kurt apenas logró reprimir el amargo comentario de que no tenía que hacer mención de un famoso diseñador de modas. _Por favor! Si alguien aquí puede lucirse con un vestuario, soy yo!_ Por suerte, antes que pudiera dar expresión a sus pensamientos, Blaine regresó. Sin tener que mirarlo, el ojiazul sintió su presencia con aguda percepción, y se dio cuenta de que Blaine había preferido sentarse al otro lado de Nick, lo más lejos posible de él.

Desde su último encuentro, Kurt había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que él le dijo, y aceptaba la verdad de sus comentarios. Por supuesto que Blaine no podía haberle hecho el amor; era claro que había sido su deber moral rechazarlo; y por supuesto que ahora comprendía por qué fue tan cruelmente claro al enumerar los peligros a los que Kurt se exponía con su conducta imprudente. Pero lo que Blaine no comprendía, era que él nunca se habría ofrecido de esa forma a otro hombre. Lo que no entendía era la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia él.

— Estaba diciéndole a Kurt que tendré que ir a Nueva York para que me diseñen un traje de etiqueta para el baile —Nick hizo una mueca ridículamente coqueta mientras sonreía a su acompañante.— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, Blainey? Te hará bien un descanso. Trabajas demasiado. —Una sensación muy parecida a la náusea comenzó a florecer y crecer dentro de Kurt al verse obligado a escuchar la charla de ellos. Apartó la mirada, procurando no oír la réplica del médico y sintió un gran alivio al ver que su padre entraba en el restaurante. Casi volcó su copa por la prontitud con la que se puso de pie para recibirlo.

— Hola, Blaine. No esperaba verte aquí. —Burt, ¿Cómo estás? Tuve que venir a Westerville para arreglar algunos asuntos. — Y temo que yo vine a distraerlo —intervino Nick con una sonrisa que trató de ser interesante. Kurt pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en la punta de la lengua de su padre invitarlos a que almorzaran con ellos, y supo que el espectáculo de Nick siendo demasiado agradable con Blaine, le estropearía la digestión.

— Papá... si no te importa, preferiría volver a casa. No tengo... no tengo apetito.

No le importo lo falsas que pudieran parecer sus palabras ni delatar con ellas su aflicción. Tampoco le interesó la mirada profunda y perspicaz que le dirigió Blaine. Lo único que le importaba era salir de allí; sentía que se sofocaba.

Vio que su padre fruncía el ceño, pero como si se percatara de su malestar, repuso con gentileza: — Bien, si es lo que quieres... Debo admitir que no me gusta dejar sola a Carole demasiado tiempo.

Al salir al aire frió de la calle Kurt reflexionó extrañado en la mirada que creyó notar en los ojos de Blaine mientras lo miraba partir.

**...**

— Teléfono para ti, Kurt.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo. Se habia dicho que se comportaba de manera absurda y que Blaine no querría llamarlo especialmente después de haber comprobado, al verlo con Nick en Westerville, que salía con el sobrino de la señora Duval; de cualquier manera, su agitación no cesó sino hasta que tomó el teléfono y escuchó la conocida voz de Thad.

— ¡Thadl! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué gusto!.

— Lamento molestarte, Kurt, pero necesito desesperadamente tu ayuda. Sebastian debe volar a Hollywood dentro de dos días y ya sabes cómo es. Todo se vuelve pánico y nerviosismo, y parece que ahora no puede encontrar las partituras del último trabajo que hizo... Ni siquiera se el nombre. Jura y perjura que debe estar archivado con algún otro, pero no las encuentro, y puedes recordar lo insoportable que se vuelve cuando se pone nervioso. Quiere llevarlo consigo pues cree que tal vez se interesen en emplear esa pieza musical en la película. ¡Eres mi última esperanza!

A pesar de su propia desdicha Kurt sonrió para si. Los métodos de archivos de Sebastian eran notorios por su desorden.

— Ni siquiera tienen nombre, Thad... No se me ocurre dónde puedan estar por el momento. ¿Ya intentaste en lo que está pendiente para archivar? ¿O en el mueble junto al aparato de mezclas? ¿O tal vez en el archivero, en la letra "E"?

— ¿La "E"?

— Sí, de errores —respondió Kurt, sonriente.

—He buscado por todas partes y ya no sé que hacer. —El castaño tuvo compasión de Thad.— Escucha, sé que es demasiado pedir, pero... me preguntaba si... si aceptarías venir —suplicó el prometido de su ex jefe.— Podríamos instalarte aquí para que pases la noche, y así me ayudarías a buscar entre los expedientes. Ya sabes el efecto apaciguador que ejerces sobre Sebastian; en este momento, quisiera archivarlo en la letra "M", de monstruo.

— Thad, temo que no podré ir... —Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era lidiar con la insistencia de Sebastian.

Hubo un silencio, luego una breve exclamación de desaliento, que hizo sentir muy mal a Kurt. En ese momento, su padre, quien entraba en el vestíbulo, preguntó:

— ¿No podrás hacer, qué?

— Ir a Nueva York —respondió Kurt cubriendo el auricular con la mano.— Thad quiere que le ayude a encontrar unas partituras de Sebastian.

— Por supuesto que puedes ir. Además, te haría bien —afirmó el señor Hummel.— Necesitas un descanso. También podrías aprovechar para comprar un traje para el gran baile e invitar a tus amistades de Nueva York. Me daría mucho gusto volver a ver a ese amigo tuyo... ¿Cómo se llama? ese chico rubio...

— ¿Jeff? —Kurt ya había olvidado que a su padre le caía extremadamente bien su amigo de la universidad.

— Ese mismo! Puedes aprovechar tu viaje a Nueva York para invitarlo, a él y a tu ex jefe y a su novio.

Kurt frunció el ceño. Lo de Jeff era buena idea pero por otra parte... difícilmente podría explicar a su padre, o a Thad, por qué no quería ver a Sebastian otra vez, mucho menos invitarlos al baile. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego escuchó que Thad preguntaba con ansiedad si se había cortado la comunicación.

— No... Todavía estoy aquí.

— Escucha, Kurt, detesto presionarte, pero de verdad necesito ayuda. ¡No tienes idea de cómo están las cosas aquí! Sebastian me ha vuelto loco y... además... —su voz pareció desvanecerse por un momento y luego recuperó ímpetu cuando agregó, con una desesperación que apretó el corazón del ojiazul.— No puedo fingir contigo Kurt... Sospecho que anda metido en otra aventura y eso lo ha vuelto más insoportable que nunca.

En ese caso, se dijo Kurt, quizá no correría mucho riesgo si veía otra vez a su ex jefe.

— Bien, si de veras me necesitas...

— ¡Oh, eres un encanto! ¿Cuándo podrás venir? —Antes de colgar; acordaron que Kurt tomaría el primer tren al día siguiente y que pasaría la noche en casa de Sebastian y Thad antes de regresar a Lima. Kurt quedó muy conmovido cuando, esa noche, su padre lo llamó a su estudio y le entregó un cheque por una suma muy cuantiosa para que se comprara un traje nuevo para el baile. Cuando él objetó la generosidad del señor Hummel, recordándole lo mucho que le había costado hacer que repararan el auto de su esposa, arruinado por el accidente, su padre le dijo que no fuera tonto y agregó; con entusiasmo:

—Además, el honor de Lima depende de ti, ya lo sabes. ¡No podemos dejar que mi hijo sea opacado por un extraño!

Kurt rió de buena gana, él no se dejaría opacar por Nick y su costoso traje de diseño exclusivo.

Para que su padre no tuviera que madrugar, Kurt ordeno un taxi para que lo llevara a Westerville, donde abordaría el tren. Cuando la alarma sonó, a las cuatro de la mañana, se levantó, se bañó rápidamente y se vistió como autómata. No se sintió mucho mejor cuando por fin estuvo en el tren y salió del vagón comedor para ir a acurrucarse y recobrar un poco del sueño perdido en la comodidad de su asiento, en la sección de primera clase. Cuando llegó a Nueva York, recibió una grata sorpresa al descubrir que Thad había ido a recibirlo.

— No debiste haberte molestado —protestó Kurt, cuando se apartó del fuerte abrazo de bienvenida.— Yo podría haber ido solo a Brooklyn y, además, debes tener mil cosas que hacer.

— Mil y una —aceptó Thad con irónico desaliento.— Pero necesitaba el consuelo de un hombro sobre el cual desahogarme —recibió la mirada comprensiva de Kurt con una sonrisa irónica.— No me compadezcas; después de todo, estoy con él por decisión propia, pero hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto si soy estúpido o masoquista. Me consuelo siempre pensando que, muy en el fondo, Sebastian me ama... a su manera.

—Claro que te quiere, Thad. Lo sé.

—Es posible. Eso es lo que siempre me digo, pero empiezo a dudarlo. No sería tan terrible si los demás compartieran tu código moral, Kurt —vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del ojiazul y le dirigió una triste sonrisa.— Oh, puede que sea tonto, Kurt.. pero no a tal grado. Los que están en mi situación... los que tenemos parejas infieles... pronto aprendemos a reconocer las señales de advertencia. Debo admitir que, en tu caso, me tardé un poco más. Fue cuando quiso comprarte el abrigo que me di cuenta.

— Pero, de cualquier manera tú...

— Yo lo escogí, porque era un regalo que merecías con creces. Debo admitir que hubo un momento en el que me pregunté si serías capaz de resistir. Es un hombre atractivo, y muy persuasivo cada vez que se propone algo... pero cuando dijiste que ibas a renunciar, comprendí que no tendría que preocuparme por ti.

Kurt vio que la tristeza asomaba en los ojos de Thad y maldijo en silencio a Sebastian, por su egoísmo e insensibilidad. ¡Nunca se había alegrado más de no haber cedido al impulso de convertirse en el amante de su ex jefe!

— ¡Y me prometí que no me comportaría así! Lo que pasa es que... —Thad calló de repente y cuando Kurt lo miró, se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba por su mente...

Thad notó su expresión de desconcierto y agregó con voz fatigada:

— Sí, absurdo, ¿verdad? Lo amo demasiado pero... ¡No creo poder aguantar más tiempo! Y no tengo idea de lo que dirá Sebastian. Por el momento, sólo cree que estoy de muy mal humor... no pienso decirle nada hasta que estemospor salir a Hollywood. Si le digo ahora que... No podría en este momento... No ahorita que está saturado de cosas con el viaje... Y ya sabemos lo que podría suceder.

— ¡Vas a dejarlo! ¿Estás seguro?

— No lo he decidido aún... es una posibilidad... Incluso pensé en adoptar un bebé! Pero no tengo idea de cómo lo vaya a tomar Sebastian. No comentes nada...

El tráfico estaba muy denso. Al fin lograron enfilarse hacia la cómoda casa en Brooklyn.

— Sebastian salió —informó Thad mientras abría la puerta frontal y llevaba a Kurt hacia el estudio de su prometido.— Salió hecho una furia. Sin duda fue a ver a Adam, en busca de compasión y consuelo.

Había, en la voz de Thad, un dejo de amargura que no era habitual en él. —Se cansará de ese joven, a la larga, Thad.

—Lo se... Siempre me dijo que era afortunado por estar con un hombre como Sebastian, y que debía pagar el precio de mi buena suerte pero empiezo a preguntarme si no sería mejor haber elegido a otro... un hombre que me respetara y pensara un poco en mi y no solo en él mismo...

Kurt lo miró, sin saber qué decir. —Thad... eso del bebé... puede ser una buena idea!

— ¡Oh, no me hagas caso! No creo que a Sebastian le agrade que llegue y le diga... "Mi amor, mira... he iniciado con los trámites de adopción... creo que eso será la solución a tus constantes infidelidades... Venga! seamos papás!"... Ven ayúdame a encontrar esa maldita partitura. Le pediré a Lucy que nos prepare café.

Mientras Thad iba a la cocina, Kurt comenzó a buscar entre las carpetas del archivo. Tardaron dos horas en hallarlas; estaba intercaladas entre dos carpetas y se había deslizado hasta el fondo del cajón.

—¡Si tan sólo le hubiera puesto un maldito nombre a la letra! ¿Por qué no lo habrá hecho? —exclamó Thad con molestia.

— Sólo Sebastian lo sabe... —dijo Kurt con ironía acostumbrado al hábito de su ex jefe de dejar los documentos donde fuera y como fuera con tal de quitarlos de su escritorio.

— Bien pues ya lo tenemos — Thad se desplomó en su sillón — Debes estarme odiando por haberte hecho venir hasta acá, sólo para esto.

— No, no te preocupes. Tenía que venir a Nueva York, de cualquier manera. Necesito comprar un Traje de etiqueta para una cena baile.

— No hace falta que te molestes en ir a comprar algo — aseguró Thad.— Lo que debes hacer es alquilar uno. Podrás encontrarlo en una agencia teatral; tienen unos atuendos fabulosos.

Thad estaba en lo cierto, reconoció Kurt.

—Creí que era necesario ser miembro de la asociación teatral para alquilar algo en uno de esos lugares.

—Ser la pareja de Sebastian tiene sus ventajas —repuso Thad con un guiño significativo e irónico— . Yo te acompañaré. — Kurt se dejó persuadir pensando que Thad necesitaba distraerse en lugar de seguir preocupado por los revolcones de Sebastian. Una hora después, les mostraban varios trajes que habrían dejado mudo a Nick.

—¿Qué le parece éste? —sugirió la mujer encargada, quien tenía en la mano un increíble traje de etiqueta negro, con chaleco de satén con detalles bordados muy finos, el gazné era de igual manera negro, y la camisa blanca.— Fue diseñado para una de las obras más importantes de Broadway: "El fantasma de la ópera", quedará perfecto con su pelo castaño y su cutis tan blanco.

Kurt tocó con los dedos la delicada tela del chaleco y se preguntó, maravillado, cómo habrían logrado los diseñadores ese maravilloso efecto.

—Pruébatelo —lo animó Thad.

Kurt necesitó la ayuda de la asistente para anudar el gazné. El chaleco se ajustaba a su cuerpo de manera perfecta. Cuando comentó esto, la asistente sacudió la cabeza.

—Así es como debe ser. Le queda perfectamente y también el largo del pantalón es el adecuado. No habrá que hacerle ajuste alguno.

Thad se mostró entusiasmado. —Es fabuloso, Kurt; debes llevarlo.

—Necesitaré una máscara —dijo el joven, dejándose persuadir. El alquiler del traje sería costoso, pero no tanto como comprar uno nuevo.

—Una máscara... tengo la ideal —dijo la encargada.— Espere un momento.

— ¡Ahí tienes! —exclamó Thad cuando, un momento después, su joven amigo se probaba la máscara.— Perfecto.

Nada más elegante que una simple máscara blanca que daba al rostro de Kurt un efecto irreal y mágico, haciendo que sus labios parecieran más plenos, y acentuaba el óvalo perfecto de sus ojos.

—Magnífico —anunció Thad y agregó, dirigiéndose a la encargada:— La llevamos.

Mientras envolvían el traje y la correspondiente máscara, Kurt y su amigo contemplaron fascinados los demás trajes y vestidos colgados en el mismo armario.

El auto de Sebastian estaba estacionado frente a la casa cuando regresaron y de inmediato Kurt se dio cuenta del cambio en el ánimo de Thad. Pareció encerrarse en su interior y Kurt sintió una profunda pena por él.

— Vaya, por fin llegas, Thad; ¿en dónde diablos estabas? Ya sabes que teníamos que asistir a la función de esta noche... —la voz irritada de Sebastian calló de improviso cuando vio a Kurt, parado junto a su novio. Kurt lo vio sonrojarse ligeramente y mirarlo con nerviosismo, como quien es sorprendido en un acto reprobable. Era uno de esos hombres que en público son encantadores con sus parejas y se guardan los regaños y las groserías para la intimidad.

— Kurt! ¿Qué haces aquí? —no hizo el intento de abrazarlo.

— Le pedí que viniera para ayudarme a buscar tu partitura —explico Thad con tono cortante.

El ojiazul vio que su ex jefe se apoyaba con inquietud, primero en un pie y luego en el otro.

— Las encontramos hasta atrás entre dos carpetas —agregó Thad con sequedad. Sebastian tuvo la delicadeza de parecer avergonzado aunque no demasiado.

— ¿Ah, sí? Supongo que he sido un poco gruñón últimamente... imagino que es este asunto de tener que ir a Hollywood.

— ¿En serio? Creí que seria por el otro asunto que tienes en mente.

Kurt no supo quién se asombró más, si él o Sebastian. Este miró a Thad con perplejidad. Era tan poco habitual que su novio usara ese tono tajante con él, que nadie supo qué decir.

Fue hasta que Thad se alejó hacia la cocina, que Sebastian pareció relajarse un poco. Exhaló un profundo suspiro y lanzó una leve maldición.

— No sé qué diablos le sucede a Thad.

— ¿No lo sabes? —inquirió Kurt con deliberada ironía.

— ¿Qué demonios insinúas? — Sebastian se mostró irritable e indignado, como siempre que sabía que había cometido una falta, y no hubo la menor gentileza en la forma en que tomó a su ex asistente del brazo para llevarlo hacia el estudio. — ¿Que esta sucediendo aquí? —preguntó con tono gruñón.— Thad ha estado insoportable estas últimas semanas; nunca se había portado así.

— Quizá está harto de un hombre que le es infiel hasta con un palo de escoba —sugirió Kurt con toda la intención, y en seguida se arrepintió de sus palabras. Después de todo, no tenía derecho a meterse en los problemas maritales ajenos.

— ¿Quieres decir que lo sabe? ¿Te lo dijo él? —A veces Sebastian podía ser increíblemente cerrado. Kurt lo miró con ironía.

—Siempre lo ha sabido, Sebastian —aseguró.— Lo que sucede es que en el pasado prefirió hacerse de la vista gorda. ¿Por qué crees que no quise tener una aventura contigo? No porque no me hayan dado ganas... claro que me dieron ganas! —casi soltó una carcajada al notar la expresión complacida de su ex jefe.— Eres un hombre demasiado atractivo, y muy persuasivo cuando te propones algo, pero Thad es mi amigo. Lo quiero demasiado para lastimarlo con algo que, en el mejor de los casos, sería una fugaz aventura tuya.

—¡Oh, Kurt, por favor! ¡Tú sabes que tu nunca serías... —el ojiazul no lo dejó terminar.

— Vamos, Sebastian... Te conozco demasiado para hacerme ilusiones. Llega una nueva cara, te convences de que te has enamorado, pero una vez que termina la emoción de la conquista, te cansas y vuelves a Thad. El buen, dulce y comprensivo Thad. Como el niño que regresa con mamá, después de sus andanzas y travesuras. Pero... ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que sucedería si algún día llegaras y no lo encontraras aquí, esperándote?

Fue evidente para Kurt que Sebastian nunca había imaginado tal posibilidad, quien sólo pudo mirarlo con expresión dolida de un niño malcriado.

— Pero... él siempre estará aquí; Thad es...

— ¿Estas seguro? —preguntó Kurt con ironía y vio que la duda ensombrecía los ojos de su ex jefe.— Te ama, Sebastian —agregó con suavidad.— Pero el amor no dura para siempre. Sobre todo, cuando no se le cultiva.

Sebastian tragó saliva y miró a Kurt con ojos preocupados.

— ¿Quieres decirme que Thad ha encontrado a otro? —preguntó con voz tensa y casi temblorosa.— Se ha portado de forma muy extraña estos días. Eso explicaría... —miro a Kurt con una expresión parecida al pánico y él se apresuró a decir:

—Él no me ha dicho eso, pero sé que no es feliz.

— ¿Thad... no es feliz? —Sebastia parecía tan sorprendido ante semejante posibilidad que, de no haber sido por la seriedad del momento, Kurt se habría echado a reír. Ya había interferido mucho... pero Sebastian debía ponerse las pilas o terminaría solo...

— Tu nunca serías una aventura, Kurt... lo sabes... Yo estaría dispuesto a...

— ¡No se te ocurra decirlo! ¿Qué acaso nuestra conversación no sirvió de nada? ¡Por amor de Dios Sebastian! ¡Vas a perder a Thad!

— Si para llegar a ti, es necesario que él se vaya... —Le dijo acercándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de Kurt.

— No puedo seguir escuchandote... eres un imbécil, Sebastian...

El castaño se encontraba acorralado entre el cuerpo de su ex jefe y el librero.— Tu mismo acabas de reconocer que te sientes atraído por mi... Puede ser solo cuestión de tiempo... —Sebastian se inclinó muy lentamente buscando los labios de Kurt. El ojiazul volteó el rostro para evitar sus labios. Cerró los ojos y coloco sus manos en el pecho del músico, empujándolo fuertemente. Salió de la biblioteca sorprendido por la desfachatez de Sebastian... Nunca iba a cambiar. Eso era un hecho...

Más tarde, esa noche, Kurt se asombró ante la firmeza con la que Thad se negó a acompañar a Sebastian al teatro.

— Le hará bien ser rechazado de vez en cuando. Su dulce amante no actuará esta noche; el suplente ocupará su lugar, de modo que no tendrá el consuelo de verlo. Sospecho que es por eso que quiso que lo acompañara, pero por primera vez, decidí no interpretar el papel de emergente en el bat —Kurt sonrió ante la forma en que Thad se lo decía. El rostro de Thad cambió entonces y su mirada se tornó sombría, angustiada.— ¡Kurt, soy un idiota! ¿Por qué no me rindo de una vez? ¿Por qué soporto esto? No puedo seguir compitiendo con...

— No tienes que hacerlo, Thad. Sebastian te quiere, pero necesita recordarlo. Nunca cambiará; siempre será el mismo de siempre, pero debiste ver su cara esta tarde, cuando sugerí que podrías cansarte de él.

Thad miró a su amigo fijamente. — ¿Le dijiste que...?

— Aja... y él pareció preocupado, como un niño al que se le dice que no existe Santa Claus. — Nunca le diría que Sebastian estuvo a punto de besarlo. Sería algo muy duro de asimilar.

— Hm... Nunca traté de provocarle celos... —Kurt sonrió divertido.— En serio estoy contemplando el irme y dejarlo...

— Bien... lo que decidas está bien. Yo te apoyo en todo...y lo sabes Thad. Oye pero... esa posibilidad de adoptar un bebé...

— Como sabes, no creo que sea buena idea... Eso lo dije sin pensar... y además no podemos darle a Sebastian demasiados sustos de una sola vez.

Ambos rieron y Kurt se alegró de ver a su amigo más animado. Los dos se asombraron al darse cuenta de que Sebastian llegaba a casa temprano, pero Kurt decidió, con tacto, ir a su habitación, con la excusa de que la agitada vida Neoyorkina lo había dejado exhausto... Él tenía sus propios asuntos qué solucionar...

Decidió llamar a Jeff para invitarlo al baile, quien aceptó encantado. Se quedaron charlando un largo rato en el que Jeff no dejaba de insistirle en que Sebastian y él serían una bomba sexual y que lo harían perfectamente bien juntos.

—Anímate Kurt... qué mejor forma de dejar de ser casto y puro... Sebastián es muy atractivo y está loco por ti, y seguramente lo hace riquísimo. —Kurt no pudo evitar reír ante los comentarios de su amigo. Ya lo extrañaba. Sólo Jeff lo hacía reir como loco.

— No pienso hacerlo, Jeff... Thad es mi amigo y lo quiero y no importa que esté a punto de dejarlo...

Jeff no lo dejó terminar.— ¿Qué? El buen Thad dejará a Sebastian? ¡Vaya! ¡Finalmente ese ingenuo abrió los ojos! Ya era hora... ¡Oye!... ¡Esto es fantástico! Thad dejará a Sebastian y entonces ya nada te detendrá para que des rienda suelta a tus más perversos deseos. Tu mismo me has dicho que muchas veces soñaste en que Sebastian te lo chu...

— Jeff! ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Eso no va a pasar! Además... Blaine... está en Lima y sigue siendo la cosa más deliciosa que yo haya visto jamás... —Kurt le platicó brevemente su encuentro con Blaine, prometiendo darle más detalles cuando fuera a Lima al baile de máscaras.

Una vez que colgó, se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa al imaginar la cara que pondría Nick cuando lo viera con el traje que había decidido llevar al baile... Definitivamente también pensó en Blaine...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

Después de abrazar a su amigo Thad, y prometerle que lo apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara, era momento de regresar a Lima. Jeff le había prometido a Kurt que estaría ahí un par de días antes del baile de máscaras. Kurt pensó muy bien si debía invitar a Thad y a Sebastian, después de un pequeño análisis de los pros y los contras, decidió que no era muy conveniente... No quería ningún tipo de acercamiento con Sebastian, y sabía que si lo invitaba, el músico no dudaría en intentar cualquier artimaña con tal de que Kurt callera en sus redes.

Thad insistió en que dejara que Sebastian lo llevara a la estación de trenes. Kurt se planteó decir que no, pero sabía que Thad se daría cuenta de que algo había intentado su prometido un día antes. Kurt no era de esa clase de personas que sabía ocultar las cosas. Era muy notorio que Kurt estaba molesto con Sebastian, pero Thad lo atribuyó a la conversación que sostuvieron el día anterior de camino a la agencia teatral donde Kurt alquiló su traje para la gala.

— Bien, pues has llegado sano, salvo y a tiempo —con despreocupada falta de atención al hecho de que se había estacionado en el sitio reservado para taxis, Sebastian ayudó a Kurt a descender del auto. Un coche de alquiler se había detenido frente a ellos y el pasajero descendía del mismo; Kurt sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, como si acabara de subir diez pisos en un ascensor de alta velocidad al reconocer a Blaine.

Como movido por una extraña intuición, el médico volvió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. El castaño no necesitó un poder extrasensorial para interpretar el amargo desdén en su mirada al desviar la vista hacia Sebastian.

Mientras lo estudiaba con angustia, su ex jefe se inclinó hacia él —sabes que no soy de los que se dan por vencidos, ¿verdad Kurtie? —le dijo en un susurro. Ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, Sebastian lo besó de lleno en los labios. No era el beso de un amante, sino el de un hombre a quien le gustaba y disfrutaba besar. Kurt se apartó de inmediato, pero cuando se volvió a mirar hacia adelante, Blaine ya no estaba allí.

Por supuesto, Sebastian insistió en acompañarlo al andén a pesar de la negativa de Kurt, llevando la caja con el traje y, una vez allí, volvió a besarlo, ahora en la mejilla.

— Que tengas buen viaje. Ojalá pudieras visitarnos en Hollywood. No olvides lo que te he dicho... Ah! y por cierto... Tus labios saben delicioso... —le dijo con un guiño.

Kurt buscó el compartimiento de primera clase que tenía designado, con la esperanza de no toparse con Blaine. ¿En dónde estaba Nick? ¿Por qué maligno giro del destino había decidido venir a Nueva York al mismo tiempo que ellos?

Se sentó en su lugar, lamentando no haber comprado algunas revistas para entretenerse en el trayecto. Decidió disfrutar, en cambio, de los encantos del paisaje, y cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, miró a través de la ventana. Deseaba que las cosas se arreglaran entre Thad y Sebastian. Los estimaba, pero tenía un afecto y simpatía especiales por Thad, y también era consciente de que se merecía a un hombre mil veces mejor que Sebastian.

Perdido en sus reflexiones, apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró la mano firme y bronceada y el inmaculado puño de la camisa blanca; su estómago se contrajo al reconocer a quién pertenecían.

— ¡Blaine! —el nombre escapó de sus labios antes que pudiera contenerse, y al volverse a mirarlo, confirmada su sospecha, vio la sonrisa desdeñosa con la que él recibió su ronco susurro.

— ¿Soñabas con tu amante? —no esperó la réplica del ojiazul y prosiguió— Es curioso como puede uno equivocarse ¿verdad?. Hubo un época en la que habría pensado que serías el último ser en el mundo que se enredaría con un hombre comprometido.

El acre comentario lastimó a Kurt y quiso desquitarse de la ofensa: —La gente cambia, Blaine.

— Empiezo a darme cuenta —Blaine alzó la mirada y vio la caja con el traje.

Un brillo cínico y cruel endureció sus ojos y, luego de tocar el paquete con la punta de los dedos, preguntó:— ¿Qué es esto, Kurt? ¿Un pago por los servicios prestados, como el abrigo de piel?

Kurt tuvo deseos de abofetearlo y sintió que el rostro le ardía, por la ira y el dolor. Sin pensarlo, estampó su mano el el rostro de Blaine. Se puso de pie temblando, tomó el paquete y trató de salir del compartimiento mientras decía con firmeza:

—¡No necesito que me paguen para estar con el hombre que amo!

Pero no pudo pasar. Blaine tenía extendidas las piernas y Kurt no podría moverse sin entrar en contacto físico con él.

Con la voz enronquecida por la frustración, Kurt dijo: —Por favor, Blaine... déjame pasar.

—¿Por qué? —Kurt lo miró con ojos fríos como el hielo. Había en la expresión del médico un cínico regocijo. Estaba disfrutando de hostigarlo así, y no tenía intención de dejarlo pasar.

—Siéntate, Kurt —ordenó con suavidad.— Estás haciendo una escena —él miró a su alrededor y comprobó que en efecto varios pasajeros miraban con curiosidad en dirección a ellos.— Tengo mi auto en Westerville y lo primero que debo hacer al llegar a Lima, es a ver a Carole. Le parecerá extraño saber que íbamos en el mismo tren y no nos vimos.

Kurt comprendió que tenía razón, pero no tenía deseos de continuar el viaje escuchando sus ácidos comentarios.— ¿En dónde está Nick? —preguntó con aspereza, luego de volver a sentarse.

— Se quedó en Nueva York; permanecerá unos días con su familia.

— Me sorprende que te permitiera regresar solo —comentó Kurt con ironía pero en lugar de enfadarse, Blaine soltó una carcajada y sus ojos brillaron con extraña intensidad cuando se volvió hacia él y murmuró, con tono burlón:

— Vaya, Kurtie; cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

El podría obligarlo a permanecer sentado a su lado, pero no a que hablara, se dijo Kurt. Apretando la boca, se volvió hacia la ventana y miró al exterior. Podía sentir que la tensión atenazaba su cuerpo. Tenía la garganta reseca.

El rítmico balanceo del tren lo fue adormeciendo. Despertó cuando percibió la cercanía del cuerpo de Blaine y su voz que susurraba su nombre al oído.

Sobresaltado, lo miró con estupor y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que sus ojos no eran por completo miel, sino que tenían vetas en tono verde esmeralda. Tenía los ojos más hermosos e intensos que había visto en su vida. Y tenerlo así de cerca enviaban descargas a todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Blaine directo en sus labios. Si tan solo se acercara solo un poquito más...

Y así sucedió. Blaine acortó la mínima distancia que los separaba, maldiciendo de manera casi inaudible. Lo que siguió fue el beso más erótico que el castaño pudo haber experimentado jamás. No había ternura en esos labios. Sólo había pasión y desenfreno. Deseo... Eran todo lenguas, mordiscos, gemidos, jadeos. Kurt no pudo evitar la necesidad de enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine quien se retorcía de deseo ante los jadeos de Kurt. Sus lenguas reconociéndose, saboreándose como si fuera lo único que necesitaban para vivir.

Fascinado, siguió besándolo, hasta que Blaine interrumpió el contacto. La respiración de ambos era pesada. Kurt embelezado siguió observando los hermosos ojos del médico hasta que la firme voz de Blaine lo volvió, de golpe a la realidad.— Kurt... — Nervioso desvió la mirada y la posó en la firme plenitud de su boca que seguía muy cerca de la suya. Sus labios estaban hinchados, llenos. Se estremeció. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado pasar los dedos por todo su cuerpo mientras seguía besando esos labios tan bien dibujados; besarlos ahora con suavidad! Avergonzado por esas sensaciones y pensamientos, se replegó y apartó el rostro. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de ambos llenando el lugar.

—Te traje una taza de café y un sandwich.

¡Qué hombre tan complejo y extraño era Blaine!, se dijo Kurt cuando logró recomponerse por completo. Apenas una hora antes lo había hostigado con sus reproches, momentos antes lo había besado hasta dejarlo sin aliento, y ahora le hablaba con amabilidad, como lo había hecho cuando él era un niño y Blaine su ídolo adorado. Pero bajo esa superficie amable, casi indulgente y desenfadada, yacían peligrosos rasgos que Kurt nunca imaginó de niño y, en consecuencia, a pesar del humor amistoso que él mostraba ahora, mientras le contaba sobre los años que había pasado en Londres, el castaño se escudó tras un prudente hermetismo.

Cada vez que Blaine intentaba desviar la conversación hacia Kurt, él esquivaba las preguntas, sin permitir que le sonsacara la menor confidencia íntima. Y sin embargo, se daba cuenta con tristeza de que en otras circunstancias habría reiniciado con gusto su antigua amistad. Blaine seguía ejerciendo sobre él una fascinación que sin duda, nunca desaparecería, pero sabía que si cedía a su influjo, quedaría por completo en su poder.

El tren estaba entrando a la estación de Westerville cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño y sus ojos se ensombrecieron mientras decía:

— No será posible, ¿verdad, Kurt? No hay forma de que volvamos a ser amigos... como antes.

El joven sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos, pero logró responder con calma:

— ¿Hay alguna razón para que volvamos a serlo? —Vio endurecerse el rostro del médico.

— No —masculló Blaine mientras apartaba la mirada.— Ninguna maldita razón... —y luego tomó de manos del castaño la caja con el traje para la gala, y a Kurt no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo afuera del tren y luego por los andenes hasta llegar a donde tenía estacionado su auto.

Kurt se dijo que se alegraba de su silencio, mientras Blaine conducía en dirección a su casa, pero en realidad era más exasperante ese mutismo de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. No podía evitar que su tonto corazón le inspirara imágenes absurdas y románticas en las que en vez de ser dos personas obligadas a una cercanía, la cual más parecía un castigo que una intimidad, eran dos amantes dichosos que compartían ese sublime silencio que nace de la comunión perfecta.

Cuando se detuvo el auto frente a la casa de los Hummel, fue Blaine quien habló primero:

— Pasaré a ver a Carole ahora.

Por supuesto, la señora Hummel quedó encantada de verlos allí, y expresó su placer al saber que habían viajado juntos desde Nueva York.

— ¿Lograste resolver el problema de Sebastian? —preguntó a Kurt, mientras Burt bajaba a preparar café para todos.

—Sí, encontramos la partitura.

— Y Thad... ¿Está bien?

— Sí. Bastante bien —Kurt había estado mirando por la ventana mientras Blaine se quitaba la chaqueta, y en ese momento se volvió para responder a Carole.— Está pensando en dejar a Sebastian... ya no está dispuesto a soportar más sus infidelidades...

Kurt escuchó un fuerte jadeo y se dio cuenta de que provenía de Blaine al darse media vuelta para mirarlo y notar la reprobación que endurecía sus ojos y boca.

Al acercarse a la cama de Carole, Blaine se detuvo un momento para murmurar al oído del castaño:

— ¿Y te sientes feliz sabiendo que es tu culpa? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

_"La clase de hombre que es lo bastante tonto como para seguirte amando a pesar de tu rechazo"_, hubiera querido gritarle.

La llegada de su padre, con la bandeja del café, rompió el tenso silencio. Blaine se acercó a la cabecera de la señora Hummel.

— Vaya, parece que está mejorando con rapidez —observó luego de examinarla.

— Son los mimos, cariño —aseguró Carole con una sonrisa—. A propósito... quisiera pedirte un favor, Blaine.

— Lo que sea, Carole.

— Me preguntaba si podrías llevar a Kurt al baile y traerlo después —dijo la señora Hummel.— Burt no quiere asistir. Dice que no se divertiría sin mí —miró con ternura a su esposo, al otro lado del cuarto.— Después de... —fue el turno de mirar a Kurt.— De su accidente con el coche, me preocupa que conduzca; en especial con este clima.

Por un momento, Kurt quedó demasiado sorprendido para hablar. No podía mirar a Blaine y luego, reuniendo todo el autocontrol, se apresuró a decir:

— Por Dios, Carole, no hay necesidad de eso. Puedo tomar un taxi. Además, Jeff vendrá al baile también... — Blaine lo miró con severidad.

—Me encantaría llevarlo, Carole — contestó. Se volvió a mirar a Kurt y agregó con suavidad:— Yo ya tenía pensado pedirle que fuera conmigo.

_"Mentiroso"_, pensó el castaño con acritud, pero no había forma de expresarlo en voz alta cuando su padre y Carole los miraban con esa sonrisa complacida y afectuosa. ¿Cómo negarle algo a su padre y a Carole?

...

Ponte el traje, me muero por verte con él.

Era casi la hora de la cena y Blaine tenía ya varias horas de haberse ido. Kurt y Carole estaban solos en la casa y el ojiazul fue a su habitación, accediendo a la petición de la señora Hummel, para poner se el hermoso traje. La expresión en los ojos de Carole y su asombrado silencio cuando lo vio, provocaron que un estremecimiento de placer recorriera la espalda de Kurt. —¿Te gusta?

—¡Oh, hijo... es... fantástico! Te ves guapísimo!

—También traigo una máscara —y se la colocó.

—¡Precioso! — El joven le contó cómo consiguió el fabuloso atuendo.

— Estupenda idea —corroboró Carole.— Y Thad... ¿Cómo está eso de que dejará a Sebastian?

Por primera vez, Kurt pudo hablar con Carole sin restricciones sobre la relación existente entre Sebastian y Thad.

—Sí, temo que ese es el riesgo de estar comprometido con un hombre poderosamente atractivo como él. Con frecuencia, a pesar de su inteligencia, suelen comportarse como niños mimados, atraídos de manera inevitable hacia las golosinas sabrosas, pero sin valor nutritivo. —comentó el castaño.

—Al menos, con tu padre nunca tuve ese tipo de problemas puesto que siempre fue muy serio y maduro. También Blaine es un hombre muy atractivo pero tiene la madurez y la fuerza de voluntad para no caer en esa clase de trampa. Me parece el tipo de hombre que, una vez que se enamore, será fiel hasta la muerte.

Kurt miró a su madrastra con expresión irónica. —Carole... temo que será Nick el afortunado que se llevará semejante joya. —En el silencio que siguió a sus palabras, Kurt no se atrevió a mirar a Carole, sino hasta que ésta dijo, con suavidad:— Oh, cariño... lo siento... ¿Estás seguro?

— Yo... sí —murmuró Kurt con voz temblorosa. Forzó una tensa sonrisa al volverse a mirarla.

— Se lo mucho que lo amas hijo —afirmo la señora Hummel con gentileza.— Y yo había pensado... tu padre y yo... —se mordió el labio inferior.— No sabes cuánto lo lamento. Pensé que esta vez, ahora que Blaine y tí son adultos...

Sin poder escuchar mas, Kurt se levantó de la cama y corrió a su habitación. No tenia caso autonombrarse estúpido por ser un hombre de veinticinco años que se echa de bruces sobre la cama para llorar desconsolado por el dolor de amar a un hombre que siempre estaría fuera de su alcance, pero eso fue lo que hizo.

Era la hora de la cena cuando tuvo el suficiente autocontrol para volver a enfrentar al mundo. Aunque se había lavado la cara con agua fría, sus ojos seguían muy enrojecidos; Carole, diplomática no comento mas sobre Blaine cuando el castaño fue a preguntarle si quería tomar algo. En lugar de ello pidió a su hijastro que le hablara de su visita a Nueva York.

...

Dos días después, durante una reunión del comité recolector de fondos, Kurt tuvo la oportunidad de hablar a solas con el médico. Los demás ya se habían ido y el señor Hummel estaba fuera de la casa de Blaine, charlando con el profesor Schue.

— Blaine... sobre lo del baile... En realidad no es necesario de que pases por mí. Yo preferiría...

— ¿Qué? ¿Que te llevara tu amante? —los labios del doctor se torcieron en una mueca arrogante.— ¿Por qué no le pides que te acompañe, Kurt? Ahora que no tienes que preocuparte por su infeliz prometido... ¿O es que ese tal Jeff es otra mas de tus conquistas?

— ¡Basta, Blaine! ¡Estoy harto de que me tomes por una zorra! ¿A ti qué mas te da lo que haga o deje de hacer con quien a mi se me de la gana? Quizás ellos fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para no despreciarme como tú lo hiciste... — El médico se fue acercando poco a poco hacia él.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima! Soy el amante de otro, ¿lo olvidaste?

Tenso por la frustración, Kurt oyó que su padre lo llamaba.

— Más vale que te vayas —dijo Blaine y le abrió la puerta del estudio. Kurt hizo una pausa, debatiéndose entre salir o quedarse a discutir con él, mas en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Mientras él titubeaba, Blaine levantó el auricular y su voz adoptó un tono de enorme placer al contestar, con una sonrisa complacida en los labios:

—¡Nick! Por supuesto que te eché de menos. — Kurt sintió deseos de vomitar ante el ridículo entusiasmo de Blaine. Eso de hablar como idiota seguramente era contagioso.

Más tarde, el ojiazul no se pudo explicar cómo llegó hasta el auto de su padre. Lo único que sabía fue que temblaba como una hoja movida por el viento, con una mezcla de furia y celos, mientras el señor Hummel conducía hacia la casa.

...

Una llamada telefónica del señor Schue hacia el fin de la semana para preguntar sobre los preparativos finales del baile de San Valentín, obligó a Kurt a ir a su casa.

El señor Schue vivía con su esposa y su hijo de tres años de edad. Kurt tenía gratos recuerdos de la Señorita Pillsbury del instituto.

Un retrato de la familia Schuester Pillsbury estaba colgado en una pared de la biblioteca, encima de la chimenea y Kurt notó que eran una familia muy unida y feliz. El profesor lo vio observar el cuadro y le sonrió.

— Tú también tendrás la tuya, Kurt —anunció con orgullo y luego, su sonrisa se desvaneció al agregar, casi en un murmullo.— No debes preocuparte por Nick.

Era un comentario extraño y Kurt quedó desconcertado por un momento. Él sabía que la gente murmuraba acerca de él y de Blaine... Carole se lo había dicho. No pudo ahondar en el asunto, pues el señor Schue ya tenía una larga lista en su escritorio y se estaba aclarando la garganta para entrar en materia:— Bien, ahora hablemos del baile —propuso.— No sé qué tienes pensado, Kurt... pero el repertorio debe ser... pues... para que la vieja guardia también pueda bailar y disfrutar. —A Kurt le tomó algunos segundos entender su comentario, pero al captar lo que el señor Schue quería decir, dominó una sonrisa. No quería que él pensara que se estaba burlando.

— Muchas de las entradas fueron adquiridas por personas de treinta años o más —repuso el joven,— y por supuesto que, puesto que se trata de una ocasión romántica, esperarán que haya música adecuada para que ellos también bailen.

—Ah, eso me parece excelente. Ya tengo confirmados a Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Finn, Puck, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Mike... solo faltas tu... ¿Cuento contigo?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, señor Schue! No podría dejar de participar! —respondió el castaño lleno de emoción.— ¿Tiene pensado que nos reunamos para afinar detalles?, ¿Finn también vendrá? ¡Carole no me ha comentado nada!

— Me agrada tu entusiasmo, Kurt. Ahora debemos centrarnos en el repertorio. No queremos que sea aburrido pero tampoco demasiado estridente. Respecto a lo de Finn, sí, ya se encuentra en Nueva York con Rachel, estan tomándose unos días para estar juntos, pero estarán aquí para el baile. En cuanto a la reunión, será en unos días más, y a cada uno le he solicitado que traiga propuestas de canciones, creo que de esa manera será más fácil que lleguemos a un acuerdo. Así que ve pensando en tus opciones, Kurt.

— Así lo haré, profesor. — Kurt ya tenía en mente qué canciones le gustaría interpretar.

— ¿Ya conoces el salón de baile de la casa de la señora Duval?

Kurt no lo conocía y no se había atrevido a visitar a la señora por temor de que, al hacerlo, se topara con Nick. No sabía si éste había regresado de Nueva York, aunque estando el baile tan próximo, le parecía poco probable que permaneciera allá mucho tiempo más.

— Bien, pues me he tomado la libertad de concertar una visita contigo para este día —informó Will. Kurt no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.— Si tienes tiempo, podríamos ir en mi auto una vez que terminemos con estos asuntos —agregó el hombre mayor.

Casi una hora después, se detenían frente a la cerca de la mansión Duval. Kurt ya conocía los suntuosos jardines, pues asistió a varias fiestas de verano celebradas en la propiedad, pero nunca había entrado en la casa.

Cuando los condujeron hasta las impresionantes escaleras que llevaban al salón de baile, no había señales de la señora Duval.

— ¿Qué te parece? Creo que era necesario que conocieras el salón donde se desarrollará el baile de máscaras, ¿no te parece? Así podrás organizar todo lo que haga falta. —señaló el señor Schue.

Kurt estaba sorprendido ante la majestuosidad del lugar. Era imponente y no pudo evitar imaginarse bailando una romántica pieza en brazos de Blaine. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él, cuando este solo tenía comentarios irientes para con su persona? _Eres un pobre tonto, Kurt. Olvídate de Blaine!_

Cuando regresó a casa, el joven habló con Carole sobre el salón de baile y acerca de las canciones que tenía que proponer para que cantaran en la gala. Carole le dio algunas sugerencias. Después de esto, se enfrascaron en una charla acerca de los arreglos para el banquete y luego hablaron sobre la decoración floral, cuando el señor Hummel regresó del trabajo.

...

Ese fin de semana el clima empeoró, el termómetro descendió y todo Lima se vio envuelta por una capa de nieve y hielo. Una tarde, mientras esperaban la llegada de Blaine, recibieron una llamada telefónica para informarles que el joven médico se había retrasado debido a un importante accidente en la carretera, en las afueras de Lima.

— El doctor Anderson fue al hospital con las ambulancias —informó la recepcionista a Kurt.— Es posible que tenga que quedarse allá para ayudar en la sala de operaciones, pero le llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

Carole se estremeció al enterarse de la triste noticia. Pobre gente; espero que nadie esté grave.

— Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué Blaine decidió regresar aquí —reflexionó Kurt.— Está tan bien preparado que podía trabajar en cualquier parte.

— Lima es su hogar, cariño —dijo Carole.— Tanto su padre como su abuelo ejercieron aquí.

— Pues no me imagino a Nick resignado a vivir en este "pueblo" —repuso Kurt con cierta irritación, sin querer admitir lo mucho que envidiaba al sobrino de la señora Duval. Aunque era demasiado sensato para engañarse pensando que si Nick no hubiera estado allí, Blaine habría... ¿Qué? ¿Se habría enamorado de él? ¡Qué tontería! Era posible que el médico se sintiera atraído sexualmente hacia él... pero en lo emocional, no había nada de amor para él... en absoluto.

Cuando la recepcionista volvió a llamar, más tarde, para avisar que Blaine no podría llegar esa tarde sino hasta el día siguiente, Kurt se dijo que se alegraba, pues tenía una selección musical qué hacer.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

Dos días antes del baile, nevó. Kurt sintió una oleada de pánico cuando vio el color del cielo y el grueso manto blanco que cubría el paisaje.

— No te preocupes —dijo Carole cuando le confió su temor de que la gente no asistiría a la fiesta debido al mal tiempo— Los habitantes de esta región son resistentes, no dejarán que una nevada les impida asistir a su diversión.

— Estoy preocupado por Jeff... con este clima no se si alcance a llegar. Ya debería estar aquí.

— No te preocupes, cariño. Ese muchacho no tarda en llegar.

Aunque por lo regular era buena paciente, en los últimos días la Señora Hummel se había mostrado muy inquieta. El médico que la visitaba en vez de Blaine, aseguró que eso era una buena señal que denotaba que se estaba recuperando bien, pero de cualquier manera, le recomendó descanso y nada de agitación.

—No es justo —se lamentaba ahora ella.— Me estoy perdiendo toda la diversión.

La diversión para Carole, era la organización, pensó Kurt al reprimir una sonrisa.

Los colores elegidos para la noche del baile eran lavanda y plata contra un fondo blanco. Un generoso y por completo inesperado cargamento de cien globos de color plateado con forma de corazón, había llegado por mensajería, enviado por Thad a principios de la semana; el prometido de Sebastian los había visto en Brooklyn en un escaparate, le informó a Kurt por teléfono y de inmediato compró toda la existencia.

Thad parecía tan lleno de entusiasmo y confianza en sí mismo, que Kurt quiso saber cómo iban las cosas.

— No sabría decirte —respondió su amigo—. La noticia de que voy a dejarlo dejó perplejo a Sebastian. Me dijo que eso no podía ser posible. Me ha pedido una oportunidad, y ahora insiste en tratarme como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

—¿Y qué piensas?

—No lo se, en absoluto. Pero honestamente, Kurt. No creo poder perdonar tantas infidelidades. Llegué a mi límite.

Después de despedirse de su amigo, escuchó el timbre, y una vez que colgó se dirigió a la puerta. Su amigo Jeff por fin estaba aquí. Eso lo hacía sentir muy feliz, y hasta cierto punto seguro. Tendría a alguien con quien divertirse.

— Cuéntame, Hummel. Quiero todos los detalles de ese Blaine del que tanto me has hablado.

— La realidad es que no hay mucho qué contar. —El castaño no pudo evitar un dejo de tristeza en su voz.— Sí... está como quiere, pero... Ya tiene a alguien más...

— ¿Está casado? —Preguntó el rubio.

— No, desde luego que no, pero... Este chico, Nick... está con él... además... Blaine no me baja de una zorra...—Kurt agachó la mirada, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

— ¿Una Zorra? ¿Tú? —Preguntó su amigo. Kurt Hummel era el ejemplo de rectitud y buenas maneras.

— Si... Una zorra... piensa que tengo un 'affaire' con Sebastian. —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y se le quebró la voz.— Me ha hecho sentir tan miserable... y yo ya me cansé Jeff... —No pudo aguantar más y rompió en llanto. —Yo... lo-lo siento... es que... ya no puedo más... gracias al cielo que estás aquí...

— Ánimo, Hummel. De verdad no me gusta verte así. —se acercó a su amigo y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

— Me ha dicho de una y mil maneras que soy un cualquiera... que soy el peor de los hombres por enredarme con Sebastian... por ser el causante de que Thad y él rompieran... pero... pero... t-tu mismo sabes... y-yo... yo no soy asi. Y-yo nunca he...

— Tranquilo. No tienes por qué justificarte, ni conmigo ni con ese idiota de Blaine... —le dijo su amigo.— Lo que aun no puedo creer es... ¿cómo es que aun sigues enamorado de él?

— Y-yo... no lo se, Jeff! ¡Te lo juro que no lo se! Es más fuerte que yo... cuando me mira, me pierdo en sus ojos... y cuando me besó la primera vez y me dijo que me desea...

— wowowo... espera! —interrumpió el rubio. —¿Te besó?

— Sí, Jeff... para mí significó todo... pero para él... no significó nada...

— Bien... suficiente. tu no vuelves a derramar una sóla lágrima por ese imbécil... No te puedes permitir que te vea así. Enséñale quien es Kurt Hummel! Se que es difícil verlo con ese chico con el que anda, pero, en serio Kurt, Tienes una fila de hombres detras tuyo! No olvides a Adam, a Chandler, al mismo Sebastian!

— Pero... yo no... Blaine es el único...

— Haber, tranquilízate. Tienes tres opciones, o sigues sufriendo por él observándolo desde la banca, viendo como es feliz con ese otro chico, o te olvidas de él para siempre y buscas con quién pasarlo bien, o luchas por su amor. Tu decides. —le dijo con un guiño.— Lo que ya no te puedes permitir es ahogarte en tu propia miseria, como si no valieras una mierda!

— pero...

— Nada de peros, Kurt. ¡Levántate, galán! ¡Eres más fuerte que eso!

Kurt agradeció a su amigo por haber venido. Con Jeff se sentía fuerte. Aun no sabía qué opción tomar... Lo que sí tenía muy claro es que ya no se permitiría llorar.

...

La nieve dejó de caer antes de la hora del almuerzo, por suerte.

—Se supone que debo encontrarme con el señor Schue en la mansión de la señora Duval esta tarde para el reencuentro de New Directions —informó Kurt a Carole, Burt y Jeff mientras comían—. No sé si deba cancelar la cita.

— Siempre que no tengas pensado conducir hasta allá, no veo problema. ¿Por qué no llamas al Sr. Schue para preguntarle si la reunión sigue en pie? Puedes llevarte a Jeff. — Kurt aceptó el consejo de Carole. El señor Schue le dijo que todo seguía según lo acordado. Burt se quedó esa tarde a cuidar de su esposa.

Como la nieve era reciente, Jeff y Kurt no tuvieron dificultad en llegar hasta la mansión. Kurt sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver el auto de Blaine estacionado afuera. Jeff notó su nerviosismo.— ¿Qué pasa, Hummel?

— Blaine... está aquí.

Vieron salir al médico. El viento le alborotaba el negro cabello. Blaine miró al rubio y al castaño sin sonreír, con expresión severa, casi melancólica. Kurt ansió acercarse a él, tocarlo. _A quién engañas?_, se dijo con amargura. Si tan sólo pudiera saber que Blaine lo amaba con la misma intensidad con la que él lo hacía, podría satisfacer el ansia que le roía las entrañas. Sintió la mano de Jeff en su espalda, infuundándole ánimo.

— Estás muy pálido. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el médico

No lo había visto moverse y Kurt se volvió de repente, sintiéndose indefenso y estremecido; temeroso de revelarle su vulnerabilidad dijo con voz que pretendía ser tersa y serena:

— Estoy bien.

— Pues no lo parece. Debe ser la tensión de amar a un hombre que pertenece a otro.

Estas palabras lo sacudieron demasiado para ocultar su expresión afligida. Palideció y lo miró con ojos brillantes de angustia y dolor. Jeff no pudo evitar rodear al castaño con su brazo.

— ¿No me presentas al señor, Kurt? —preguntó Blaine. Jeff se adelantó. — Jeff Sterling, mucho gusto, ¿y tu eres...? — El rubio miraba desafiante al médico.

— Blaine Anderson. Me permites un minuto a solas con Kurt? —el médico dirigió su mirada al castaño. —No te lo voy a quitar mucho tiempo. Seguramente están deseosos de estar a solas.

— No entiendo tu comentario mal intencionado, Blaine Anderson. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero Kurt es mi...

— ¡Lo que sea! —El médico tomó del brazo a Kurt, alejándolo de su amigo. Jeff ya iba hacia ellos cuando Kurt lo detuvo.— No te preocupes, Jeff... No tardaré.

—Kurt, yo... —la voz de Blaine brotó desde el fondo de su garganta, tensa, enronquecida por la emoción.— ¿Vale la pena realmente? ¿Por qué no renuncias a Sebastian? Su prometido.. él no se lo merece... Además, ya tienes a este otro joven... ¿Acaso juegas con ambos? Dios, Kurt! Dónde quedó ese ingenuo jovencito del que yo me...

El ojiazul sintió que sus músculos se tensaban ante las palabras que Blaine estaba a punto de decir... Súbitamente una camioneta se acercaba por el sendero, pudo percibir al señor Schue llegando. Aprovechó este momento para alejarse de Blaine y volver a la seguridad de su amigo Jeff. Momentos después Nick salió por la puerta principal de la mansión.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón que enfatizaba la esbeltez de sus piernas y la redondez de sus caderas. Su camisa lo hacía ver lindo. Kurt suprimió un leve suspiro de resignación. Con razón Blaine se apresuraba a reunirse con ese chico. Se preguntó si el médico se había percatado ya de que Nick esperaba algo más que un amorío fugaz. O quizá con él sí estaba dispuesto a ofrecer más.

— Lamento haberme retrasado... —Nick guardó silencio repentinamente al notar a Kurt en compañía de cierto hombre demasiado atractivo. Apartó la atención de ese chico rubio y volvió sus ojos a Blaine. Lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo al interior de la casa.

— ¿Jeff?... ¿Jeff?... El señor Schue está aquí... ¡Jeff Sterling! —Su amigo lucía sorprendido. Era como si estuviera viendo algo propio de otro planeta.

— ¿Eh?... si... si... lo que digas... — Decir que Jeff estaba sorprendido por lo que había visto, era poco. Jeff no daba crédito a la maravilla de hombre que había salido de la mansión y que ahora iba del brazo de Blaine de vuelta al interior. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sintió una electricidad recorrerle toda la espina dorsal.

— Jeff...

— Quien es ese chico que...

— ¿Qué chico?... ¿Te refieres a Nick Duval? —Kurt abrió los ojos como platos.— ¡Te gustó Nick Duval!

— Este... no... —dijo su amigo un poco apenado.— Bueno... sí. Un poco. —Kurt le sonrió amistosamente.

— Es guapo, sí. Pero, lamento desilusionarte. —se acercó a su oído para poder hablarle en un susurro.— Ese chico es de Blaine. — Después de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, Kurt se volvió hacia el señor Schuester, quien se acercaba a él con una franca sonrisa.

La puerta frontal había sido cerrada con firmeza después de la entrada de Nick y Blaine, y Kurt se preguntó si el joven no sabía que ellos iban a entrar también, o trataba deliberadamente, de ser grosero.

La señora Duval en persona los acompañó hasta el salón de baile. Cuando iban entrando, Kurt pudo escuchar una voz demasiado familiar.

— ¡Qué salón tan hermoso! Es, de verdad, impresionante.

— ¡Santana! —Kurt acortó la distancia que los separaba y se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga de la infancia.

— Kurtie, Vaya que has cambiado. —Dijo la chica mirando de pies a cabeza al castaño.— Luces muy atractivo.— Kurt se sonrojó levemente. La realidad es que le daba mucho gusto volver a ver a su amiga después de tantos años. A diferencia de lo que se pudiera pensar, no le guardaba ningún rencor por aquel consejo que le dio cuando era un joven ingenuo. —Después de aquella vez... ya no te volví a ver...

—Tana... olvidemos eso... digamos que las cosas no salieron como esperábamos... ¡Pero ya! No quiero hablar de eso.— Se enfrascaron en una amena conversación acerca de la vida del castaño en Nueva York. Le presentó a Jeff, a quien Santana le dedicaba miradas llenas de seducción. Jeff se divertía ante los coqueteos de la chica, pero terminó aclarándole que era gay y que por el momento tenía a alguien muy específico en mente.

Uno a uno los integrantes de new Directions fueron llegando. Cada que uno cruzaba por la puerta del salón, los demás se deshacían en gritos y festejos, pues hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veían. Finalmente el señor Schue solicitó la atención de todos los chicos, explicándoles cómo se desarrollaría el baile y escuchando atentamente las propuestas de canciones que cada uno llevaba.

Will Schuester empezó a describir quién iniciaría, mientras todos los ND y Jeff escuchaban.

— Iniciaremos con el dueto de Tina y Brittany. Necesitamos algo movido para arrancar. Después podemos seguirnos con la canción de Puck, Artie y Mike. —Todos estaban muy emocionados por la selección de canciones y por cómo se iban desarrollando las cosas.— Después nos seguimos con el dueto de Sam y Quinn.

— No cree profesor, que sería mejor incluír ya un solo? —sugirió Kurt.— Iniciamos con un dueto, luego otra canción en conjunto y volvemos a un dueto?

— Podemos incluir uno de mis taaaantos solos entre cada una de esas canciones. — No tardó Rachel en ponerse de pie y empezar a querer organizar.

— Y por qué tenemos que rellenar con tus solos, Rachel? Todos tenemos propuestas igual o mejores que las tuyas. — Comentó Mercedes.

Kurt y Jeff intercambiaron miradas. —No te sorprendas, Sterling. Esto es muy normal. —le dijo a su amigo guiñándole un ojo.

Seguían organizando los números musicales cuando Nick entró, aferrando posesivamente el brazo de Blaine. Jeff rápidamente se enderezó para mirar con mayor detenimiento al joven que tanto le había llamado la atención. Igual todo había sido producto dse su imaginación y el tan odiado Nick no era tan guapo. Se equivocó. El chico era guapísimo y Jeff no pudo evitar imaginarse en situaciones bastante comprometedoras en compañía de él.

— Ah, aquí estás, Blaine. Estábamos hablando sobre las propuestas musicales. Nick miró con aire aburrido aa todos los reunidos en el salón y comentó: — Había pensado que contratáramos a músicos profesionales... No a improvisados... Digo... Son buenos, ¿verdad? —dijo el hombre con demasiada arrogancia.— Yo tuve la suerte de asistir a un instituto con uno de los mejores coros del país.

Kurt casi aplaudió la habilidad con la que Rachel había puesto a Nick en su lugar, especialmente cuando no se regocijó con su victoria, sino que procedió a explicar lo que tenía pensado para fiesta, dándole un breve ejemplo de una de sus más impresionantes canciones.

Era casi de noche cuando terminó la reunión. Kurt consultó su reloj y preguntó a la señora Duval si podía usar el teléfono para llamar un taxi. Jeff se había ido hacía un par de horas y Kurt debía irse ya.

— No hay necesidad de eso — intervino Blaine.— Te llevaré.

—Oh, pero Blainey, nos hubiera gustado que te quedaras a cenar. Es tu primera noche libre esta semana y...

— Lo siento, Nick, pero prometí que cenaría con el señor Fabray. — Kurt trató de rehusar el ofrecimiento de Blaine, pero él se mostró inflexible.

El frío viento del este soplaba cuando salieron. El castaño se protegió bien con el rompevientos. No había usado su abrigo de piel desde aquella última y fatal ocasión, pero ahora deseaba habérselo puesto.

De nada servía saber que Thad lo había escogido para él; los agrios comentarios de Blaine todavía lo herían.

— Entra.

El médico le abrió la puerta del auto y lo invitaba a subir. El interior del coche olía a piel y a un indefinible aroma masculino, que Kurt reconoció como parte integral de Blaine.

Resultaba vergonzoso cómo su cuerpo respondía de inmediato a cualquier estímulo relacionado con él, se dijo Kurt consternado. Era difícil no ceder a la tentación de recordar lo que había sentido cuando estuvo entre sus brazos, cuando lo besó...

Se puso tenso a la vez que Blaine se sentaba a su lado y encendía el motor. Mientras él daba marcha atrás con pericia, Kurt miró por la ventana lateral. Estaban a medio camino, por el sendero, cuando él habló, con voz tersa: —Todavía no te he dado las gracias por todo el trabajo que has hecho para organizar el baile, Kurt.

— No tienes nada que agradecer —replicó el ojiazul con tono tajante.— Además, no lo hago por ti. —Después de eso, Blaine no hizo intento alguno de enfrascarse en una conversación y Kurt se dijo que se alegraba por ello. Al detenerse frente a la casa de los Hummel, antes de bajar del auto, Kurt realizó un último intento para convencerlo de que no fuera a recogerlo para llevarlo al baile argumentando que iría con Jeff, pero para su molestia, Blaine exclamó enfadado:

— ¡Por Dios, Kurt! ¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo mucho que me detestas? Sabes muy bien que tus padres se preocupan por ti. Además tu amiguito parece que está muy interesado en otra persona. No creas que no lo vi muy pendiente de los movimientos de Nick!

— Ahora me vas a decir que te dan celos de que alguien se fije en tu amigo, no? Para que lo sepas Blaine, yo igual ví muy interesado a Nick en Jeff. La situación está a mano.

— Como sea! Dije que iríamos juntos al baile y así será. Soy un hombre de palabra, Kurt. Le dije a Burt que yo te llevaría, y pienso cumplir. Vele diciendo a tu amigo que vea la forma de ir... porque tu irás conmigo. Fin de la historia!

— ¡De acuerdo! —el castaño cerró la puerta de golpe cuando bajó del coche y se alejó, refunfuñando como un niño malcriado.

...

— Déjame verte cuando estés listo.

Si alguna vez lograba estarlo, se dijo Kurt con ironía. Parecía que el teléfono no había cesado de sonar con llamadas de gente que hacía una pregunta u otra. El joven ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría reunir la energía suficiente para asistir al baile. No, no era eso lo que lo hacía tan reacio a prepararse para la fiesta, tuvo que admitir. Era saber que tendría que ver a Blaine con Nick... bailando juntos... abrazados.

_¡Basta... basta!_, se urgió, apretando los puños. Se atormentaba deliberadamente.

Mientras se enfundaba el pantalón y la camisa, captó las leves trazas del aroma de su loción corporal. Mientras se aplicaba un poco más, se preguntó para qué se molestaba en hacerlo; después de todo, las personas sólo se perfumaban el cuerpo para sus amantes. Detuvo la mano y hundió las uñas en su muslo, tratando de no imaginarse como el amante de Blaine.

El último verano en que fueron a nadar juntos, Kurt quedó a la vez turbado y fascinado por la estructura perfecta del cuerpo de Blaine. Podía recordar el fino vello negro que le cubría el pecho y descendía hasta perderse debajo del traje de baño. Eso había sido poco antes que él se diera cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos por Blaine, y todavía recordaba la mezcla de turbación y excitación que experimentara cuando él se despojó de su ropa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le había preguntado Blaine con tono de broma, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

El aroma de la hierba de verano y el del cuerpo del médico, se habían grabado para siempre en la memoria sensorial del castaño.

— Blaine.

No se dio cuenta de que murmuraba su nombre. Los ojos se le humedecieron y reprimió las lágrimas, despreciándose por ser tan débil.

Siguió arreglándose. Ya no existía el muchacho torpe y desaliñado que se fue a Nueva York; se había convertido en el hombre sofisticado y maduro que lo miraba desde el espejo.

Abajo, el reloj de pared anunció la hora. Pronto llegaría Blaine y Kurt se estremeció ligeramente mientras estudiaba su reflejo en el cristal. Estaba listo. Había acordado con Jeff que se verían en el baile ya que repentinamente le había surgido algo importante al rubio, algo que debía atender en Westerville.

Se puso el saco. El traje fue diseñado para una obra en la que cada detalle debía ser exacto, pero de cualquier manera, fue un poco inquietante para él darse cuenta de la forma en que el chaleco se le ceñía al cuerpo. ¡Y no cabía duda que su pecho nunca había parecido tan fuerte como en esa ocasión! Kurt frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

De manera absurda, cuando se puso la máscara, se sintió un poco mejor, como si de alguna forma ocultarse detrás de la careta le diera cierta protección.

Contuvo el aliento cuando fue a modelar para Carole, pero no debió haberse preocupado.

—Te ves muy guapo... provocativo, pero de una manera muy encantadora.

De cualquier modo, cuando Kurt oyó que el auto de Blaine se detenía frente a la casa, no pudo evitar ponerse aun más nervioso. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, se había arreglado para gustarle a Blaine.

— Me voy — anunció a Carole.— No quiero hacer esperar a Blaine.

—Sí. El me dijo que los miembros del comité se sentarán a la misma mesa esta noche.

Así era, pero Kurt no estaba seguro de si Blaine tenía la intención de acompañarlos. Sospechaba que Nick tendría sus propios planes para la noche, los cuales no incluirían compartir a Blaine con los demás... Aunque por otra parte... ahí estaba las miradas que le había lanzado a Jeff...

Desde lo alto de la escalera, el castaño miró anhelante hacia el lugar donde el médico charlaba con su padre, sabiendo que no podría verlo estudiarlo con ávido deseo. El llevaba puesto un traje de noche y un puño enorme pareció estrechar el corazón del ojiazul mientras lo contemplaba, bronceado y atractivo, y tan desenfadado en su costoso atuendo. Lo portaba con una familiaridad que indicaba su costumbre de vestir con impecable elegancia.

Quizá eso era lo que debía recordarse de forma constante: la enorme brecha de experiencia que los separaba, pensó Kurt con tristeza. Sin duda, Blaine no había vivido una vida muy casta mientras estuvo en Londres. El no se habría mantenido ajeno a las experiencias sexuales por tener su mente ocupada con la imagen de él.

Lo vio consultar su reloj y entonces, comenzó a descender por la escalera.

—Ah, allí estás amigo —dijo su padre con una amplia sonrisa.— Haber, déjanos mirarte... Da una vuelta.

—Papá... lo siento. Creo que ya debemos irnos; no es correcto que lleguemos tarde.

Pudo sentir la tensión de Blaine mientras lo escoltaba al auto, pero fue hasta que avanzaban por el sendero cuando él habló:

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con aspereza.— ¿Temías que tu padre pudiera reconocer que era un traje comprado por tu amante? ¿Es por eso que no quisiste mostrárselo? —Por un momento, Kurt quedó demasiado consternado para hablar ¿Eso era lo que pensaba? Recordó cómo había mirado la caja, cuando estaban en el tren, y abrió la boca para contradecirlo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. ¿Qué sentido tenía decirle nada? Que pensara lo que quisiera. Sin duda, sería más fácil soportar su desprecio y hostilidad que tener que luchar contra su deseo físico; en especial cuando era tan consciente de su propia debilidad y vulnerabilidad ante él.

Aunque no tenía mucho que temer del médico en ese respecto ahora y al encontrarse con la fría reprobación de sus ojos, se preguntó cómo era posible que alguna vez hubieran brillado con el fuego del deseo por él. Al mirarlo en ese momento, no creía que Blaine lo hubiese deseado algún día.

...

No fueron los primeros en llegar; otros autos estaban estacionados frente a la mansión. Anticipándose a la intención de Blaine de abrirle la puerta del coche, Kurt se apresuró a bajarse y se sintió ridículamente torpe cuando él salió del coche y lo miró con una sonrisa helada, sin humor.

— Eres muy listo — dijo Blaine entre dientes—. Si te pongo las manos encima esta noche, podría estar tentado a ceder a mis instintos más violentos y primitivos. Tienes ese efecto en mí, ¿sabías?

—Entonces sugiero que busques a Nick — replicó Kurt con acritud.— Me parece que es el tipo de hombre que puede lidiar con tus bajos y violentos instintos. No lo sé... ¡quizá hasta lo disfrute!

— No te queda bien, Kurt. ¿Es eso lo que él ha hecho contigo... convertirte de un muchacho dulce e inocente en un...?

— ¿...hombre? —completó el castaño, apartando el brazo con brusquedad. Abrió la puerta y se apresuró a entrar. Blaine lo siguió de cerca.

Con una amarga sensación de satisfacción vio que Nick se desprendía del lado de su tía y se apresuraba a reunirse con el médico. Kurt se encaminó hacia donde había quedado de encontrarse con Jeff, sin dirigir una segunda mirada a Blaine o a Nick.

Se topó con varias personas con quienes intercambió saludos cordiales y sonrisas. Había llevado la máscara en la mano y se detuvo frente a uno de los espejos para ponérsela.

A su espalda, oyó que alguien decía:

— Kurt, ¡qué traje tan maravilloso! Me das envidia. Aunque, con mi figura, ya no podría ponerme algo así —se volvió y vio a Leroy Berry.— ¿En dónde lo conseguiste?

Sonriente, Kurt explicó —¡Ah, con razón! De verdad es fabuloso. — Más vale que vaya a ver si ya llegaron los de ND —se excusó Kurt y se fue al encuentro de Jeff. Cuando lo vió se sintió mucho mejor. Regresaron.

En el salón sólo estaban encendidas las luces de las paredes, y el suave resplandor lavanda que desprendían daba un efecto seductor a la habitación. Los chicosa de ND ya estaban en el estrado; Mercedes silbó de manera apreciativa cuando vio acercarse a ellos a Kurt; el castaño hizo una reverencia, en actitud de broma.

El señor Schue tomó el micrófono, dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes y presentó Sam y a Quinn

La música empezó a sonar y poco a poco la pista de baile se fue llenando. La gente se movía al ritmo de "Lucky"

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh_

Kurt se puso tenso cuando sintió que unos ojos le perforaban la nuca. Supo, antes de volverse, quién lo miraba. Blaine estaba junto a Nick, quien charlaba animadamente con su tía, demasiado enfrascado en la conversación para percatarse de que su acompañante observaba con especial atención la figura etérea de Kurt. En ese momento vio como su amigo Jeff se acercaba a Nick y lo invitaba a la pista de baile. No le sorprendió demasiado que aceptara al primer intento, dejando a Blaine solo y de pie en medio de la pista de baile. El médico se dirigió al área de bebidas, sorprendido de la actitud de Nick.

La música siguió. Cantaron "Locked out of heaven", luego vino la participación de los chicos quienes interpretaron "What makes you beautiful".

Fue el turno de Santana de cantar "Mine"

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? _  
_ You put your arm around me for the first time _  
_ You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _  
_ You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

Kurt observaba a Blaine con deseos de acortar la distancia que los separaba. El médico alzó los ojos al rostro del ojiazul y él sintió que el salón giraba en torno a Blaine ante el desprecio que leyó en sus profundidades miel-ambar. Con tremenda angustia, Kurt apartó la mirada y se concentró en Santana. La chica no dejaba de mirar a Brittany mientras cantaba. Parece que él no era el único que sufría.

— Ah, Kurt. Todo parece bajo control. Ya casi es tu turno. ¿Estás preparado? — Kurt asintió. Se sentía nervioso.

Por suerte, el señor Schue le proporcionó la distracción que tanto necesitaba. Ahora debía concentrarse en su canción. Mercedes cantaría antes que él.

Las cosas iban saliendo bastante bien. La gente se divertía y disfrutaba de la música. Jeff seguía charlando amenamente con Nick. Pero no podía encontrar a Blaine por ningún lado.

Jeff se percató de que Kurt se encontraba solo, se acercó y lo dirigió a la pista de baile. Después de que Mercedes terminara de cantar "I will always love you", el señor Schuester subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono.

— Como parte de las sorpresas que les tenemos esta noche, les pido que le den un fuerte aplauso Blaine Anderson.

El médico subió al escenario, dio unas breves palabras de agradecimiento y la música de "What kind of fool" empezó a sonar.

_There was a time when we were down and out _  
_There was a place when we were starting over _  
_We let the bough break, we let the heartache in... Who's sorry now? _

_There was a world when we were standing still_  
_And for a moment we were separated_  
_And then you found her, you let the stranger in... Who's sorry now, who's sorry now?_

Kurt estaba en shock! Blaine Anderson cantaba maravilloso! Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. Blaine no le quitaba la vista de encima. De pronto se sintió vulnerable. Se aferró mas a los brazos de su amigo, temeroso de caer en cualquier momento. Jeff lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

_What, what kind of fool_  
_Tears it apart?_  
_Leaving me pain and sorrow_  
_Losing you now wonderin' why_  
_Where will I be tomorrow? _

_Forever more that's what we are to be  
Without each other  
We'll be remembering when_

Kurt no pudo más y salió corriendo del salón de baile, seguido por Jeff... Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Blaine cantándole a lo lejos.

_Was there a moment when I cut you down, no_  
_Played around, what have I done, I only apologize_  
_For being as they say, the last to know_  
_It has to show_  
_When someone is in your eyes_

— Kurt... debes regresar. No puedes dejar que te afecte de esta manera. —Jeff se dejó caer a un lado de Kurt, quien se encontraba sentado en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Lo intento, Jeff... pero no puedo.

—Sí, claro que puedes. Ven, dame tu mano. Yo te voy a ayudar, okay?

— Tu? pero si estás más interesado en Nick que en cualquier otra cosa

Jeff no pudo evitar una pequeña mirada de reproche. No tenía caso en estos momentos discutir con el castaño. Al fin lo convenció de que entraran al salón. Afortunadamente, Blaine ya había bajado del escenario y ahora bailaba con Nick al ritmo de "Everytime" cantada por Brittany.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

Kurt observaba a lo lejos como Blaine bailaba con Nick. La canción que cantaba Brittany reflejaba claramente los pensamientos del castaño.

_Everytime I try to fly_  
_ I fall without my wings_  
_ I feel so small_  
_ I guess I need you baby_  
_ And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_ I see your face, it's haunting me_  
_ I guess I need you baby_

Jeff se percató de lo que sucedía con Kurt, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. Los ojos de Kurt se encontraron con los de Blaine. Celeste con Ámbar. Las palabras sobraban.

_I make believe_  
_ That you are here_  
_ It's the only way_  
_ I see clear_  
_ What have I done_  
_ You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly_  
_ I fall without my wings_  
_ I feel so small_  
_ I guess I need you baby_  
_ And everytime I see you in my dreams_  
_ I see your face, you're haunting me_  
_ I guess I need you baby_

La música seguía, Ambos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas pero seguían absortos en la mirada del otro. Nada más existía, solo ellos dos y ese momento. Kurt estaba a punto de derribar las barreras que él mismo había puesto entre los dos. Se soltó de los brazos de Jeff para ir con Blaine. Necesitaba tanto sentirse envuelto en la calidez del hombre del que estaba enamorado. Necesitaba sentirlo. Necesitaba corroborar que los ojos de Blaine no le mentían... Pero entonces, algo cambió.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

En el vaivén de la música, Blaine y Nick dieron un leve giro. El arrogante joven se percató de las miradas de ambos y sin dudarlo, rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del médico, lo acercó lentamente hacia sí y lo besó. El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco, sintió deseos de escapar. Jeff lo sostuvo en sus brazos.— Mírame a mi, Kurt. No llores... no vale la pena que lo hagas. —Le susurró al oído. Kurt asintió haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se recargó en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Cuando la canción terminó, todo el mundo aplaudió, había sido un número muy emotivo. Santana tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se acercaba a Brittany con paso decidido. Cuando la tuvo enfrente, la abrazó, le dijo un 'te amo' y se fundieron en un dulce beso. Kurt buscó con la mirada a Blaine, se dio cuenta que el médico lo miraba fijamente. Dirigió sus ojos a las manos entrelazadas de Nick y él. Fue suficiente para que entendiera que debía olvidarse de él.

...

Una hora después Finn cantaba "Just the way you are" dándole a la fiesta un ambiente más casual. Kurt observaba, desde fuera de la pista a las parejas que bailaban, tratando de no ver lo bien que se acoplaban Blaine y Nick, ni lo provocativo que éste bailaba. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar el menosprecio de Blaine.

Estaba sumido en sus sombrías reflexiones cuando se le acercó el señor Hunter Clarington para invitarlo a bailar. Se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse a la pista. Se dio cuenta de que su traje había causado sensación, pero eso no le provocaba placer. La mirada desdeñosa que le dirigió Blaine, le había robado la alegría y la noche se convirtió en algo que debía soportar.

Hunter Clarington bailaba asombrosamente bien y su cortesía de caballero fue un bálsamo para el alma del castaño después de la trágica escena que había presenciado.

— Bailas muy bien, Kurt, y con este atuendo, eres de verdad el rey de la fiesta — Los hermosos ojos azules de Kurt se nublaron con una sombra de nostalgia. Después de un par de piezas musicales que compartió con Hunter, el castaño notó que el señor Schuester le hacía señas para que se acercara. Ya no podía postergar más su participación en el escenario. Le agradeció al señor Clarington por el baile y con paso decidido, subió al escenario, tomó un micrófono y con renovado valor, comenzó a cantar "Defying Gravity"

_Something has changed within me_  
_ Something is not the same_  
_ I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_ Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!_

La canción iba claramente dirigida a Blaine, quien lo observaba con ojos sorprendidos. El médico entendía el mensaje.

_It's time to try defying gravity_  
_ I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_  
_ And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_ 'cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_  
_ But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_ Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_  
_ It comes at much too high a cost_

A pesar de todos los intentos de Nick por arrastrar a Blaine al exterior del salón, el médico se quedó de pie al centro de la pista observando a Kurt cantar. Lo hacía maravillosamente. Estaba hechizado por la voz del ojiazul y por la fuerza de su interpretación. Blaine sabía que era para él y a pesar de todo, se sentía feliz de ver al hermoso joven lucir tan fuerte y decidido.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_ And you won't bring me down!_  
_ I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_ And you won't bring me down! _

Los invitados rompieron en aplausos ante la magistral interpretación de Kurt, Blaine incluído. Bajó del escenario para dirigirse a su mesa. Tal como había previsto el ojiazul, Blaine no se unió al resto del comité en la mesa reservada para sus miembros cuando llegó la hora de la cena. Pudo verlo sentado al otro lado del salón, con Nick y tuvo que reprimir los celos candentes que le quemaron las entrañas.

No comió mucho y se disculpó tan pronto como le fue posible para levantarse e ir al tomar aire. Fue al sanitario y aprovechó para revisar su apariencia. Estaba pálido y las manos le temblaban.

Se acomodó algunos mechones de cabello que escapaban de su peinado y se estudió por un momento antes de volver a colocarse la máscara, la cual transformó su rostro, dándole una apariencia extraña, mágica, difícil de definir. Detrás de la careta sus ojos brillaban con una luz extraña y la iluminación del cuarto enfatizaba el azul de su mirada.

Cuando salió del sanitario, las parejas ya habían vuelto a la pista y el señor Schue decía con entusiasmo:

— Vamos, damas y caballeros, se acerca la medianoche; sólo faltan cinco minutos. Recuerden que será el momento de despojarse de sus máscaras, y si su pareja se niega, ustedes pueden cobrarle una multa, que consistirá en...

Tenía que salir de allí, se dijo Kurt, tratando de controlar el dolor que le atenazaba el corazón. No podía soportar nuevamente el espectáculo de Blaine pasando frente a él con Nick de su brazo para volver a besarse.

La voz de Rachel se escuchaba cantando "Jar of Hearts". Se volvió para dejar el salón y se puso tenso cuando una mano firme lo detuvo.

— Creo que es el momento de que bailemos —dijo una voz familiar y se volvió aturdido para encontrarse con la sombría mirada de Blaine.

El aprovechó la turbación del castaño para llevarlo al centro de la pista, hundiendo los dedos en su brazo para impedirle que se apartara.

— ¿De qué hablas? —protestó Kurt cuando el médico se detuvo y lo hizo volverse, para mirarlo a la cara y ceñirle la cintura con una mano.— No te había concedido ningún baile.

— ¿No? Pensé que estaría implícito en el hecho de haberte traído. Mira a tu alrededor. Dudo que haya muchas personas que no estén bailando con quien llegaron.

— Podrías bailar con nuevamente con Nick.

— Está bailando con tu "amigo" Jeff. Creo que han hecho buena conexión.

Sus esfuerzos por soltarse pusieron a su pecho en contacto más íntimo con el torso de Blaine.

A su alrededor, las parejas bailaban estrechamente enlazadas. Blaine inclinó la cabeza y Kurt sintió el roce de su barbilla contra la piel de su mejilla y cuello. Cuando aspiró el conocido aroma de la colonia de Blaine, todas sus resistencias se derrumbaron y sintió que su cuerpo se entregaba lánguido al cálido abrazo del médico. De inmediato, Blaine lo estrechó con más fuerza contra sí.

— Siempre nos hemos acoplado bien, Kurt — le susurró al oído—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñé a bailar?

— Lo he hecho con muchos hombres desde entonces.

Rezongó cuando Blaine le hundió los dedos en la cintura con fuerza, y se preguntó por qué lo retaba de esa manera. ¿Por qué no se resignaba a aceptar lo que el destino le tenía deparado y nada más?

La tela de su traje atenuaba la sensación del cuerpo de Blaine moviéndose contra el suyo, pero de todos modos lo percibía y notaba también que, debajo del apretado pantalón, sentía una creciente erección. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y, cuando al terminar la música, Blaine quiso quitarle la máscara, Kurt alzó una mano para impedírselo.

Demasiado tarde comprendió su error, cuando escuchó que él comentaba con sarcasmo:

—¿No? La gente nos mira, Kurt; tendré que cobrarte la multa. Dominado por la angustia, el castaño no se dio cuenta de la razón por la que Blaine quería quitarle la máscara y ahora, mientras varias parejas sonrientes los miraban, no era posible argumentar que fue una equivocación. Incluso el señor Schuester los había visto, y alrededor la gente rió cuando dijo por el micrófono:

— Bien, señoras y señores, parece que tenemos entre nosotros a un joven reacio. Dígame caballero —dijo Schue dirigiéndose a Blaine.— ¿qué intenta exigir como multa?

Blaine dirigió a quienes lo rodeaban una sonrisa arrogante y dijo arrastrando las palabras:

— ¿Ustedes qué creen? —y de inmediato rodeó al joven con los brazos y lo besó de lleno en la boca en presencia de la divertida concurrencia. Kurt nunca se había sentido tan apenado en su vida, pero se dio cuenta de que hacer o decir algo mientras los músicos se preparaban para interpretar otra melodía, sólo empeoraría la situación. Además el contacto de la lengua de Blaine con la suya lo hacía desear más. Blaine recorría su espalda con las manos mientras profundizaba aun mas en el beso. Kurt soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir los dientes de Blaine atrapar su labio inferior. Era el beso más erótico que había recibido en toda su vida. Deseaba desesperadamente entregarse a ese hombre... Se separaron por la falta de aire. Kurt podía sentir el aliento de Blaine acariciar sus labios.

Nick fue el primero en llegar hasta ellos; lanzó a Kurt dardos envenenados con la mirada mientras enlazaba un brazo con el de Blaine. Tuvo la sensatez de no decir nada en ese momento, pero Kurt se sintió seguro de que el sofisticado joven no estaba complacido en absoluto, a juzgar por las miradas de reproche que lanzaba a Blaine.

Kurt se excusó, diciendo que tenía que ayudar en otras cosas, pero en realidad lo que quería era huir de las miradas curiosas y las sonrisas pícaras que lo enojaban, acrecentando su turbación.

Después de eso, se mantuvo bien alejado de la pista y respondió con diplomacia a los múltiples comentarios que recibió.

— ¡Caramba, fue como ver una escena de una película romántica! —comentó Tina con ánimo bromista mirando al castaño con suspicacia. Todos los ND rompieron en risas. Jeff se limitó a guiñarle un hojo a su amigo. Kurt no sabía dónde ocultar su pena; reconocía que muy pronto ese incidente sería la comidilla de todos en el pueblo.

...

Llevaba hacia el auto de alguien una caja con platos cuando se dio cuenta de que la temperatura había descendido mucho. El cielo estaba tachonado de estrellas y el aire era tan frío, que casi lastimaba al entrar en los pulmones.

— Creo que pronto tendremos más nieve —comentó Hunter a su lado, con acento lúgubre.— Puedo olerlo en el aire.

Sin duda, pensó Kurt temblando, mientras se apresuraba a regresar a la mansión.

La gente comenzaba a marcharse y él habría dado cualquier cosa por rechazar la invitación de Blaine de llevarlo a casa, pero era demasiado tarde para ordenar un taxi y Jeff se había acomedido a llevar al sr. Fabray a su casa.

Regresó vacilante al salón de baile, y observó a la señora Duval charlar con el señor Berry animadamente. El hombre sonrió cuando Kurt pasó frente a ellos.

— Excelente fiesta, Kurt —comentó la señora Duval.— Sí, me hizo revivir mi juventud —subrayó Leroy Berry. Varios miembros del comité se sumaron al elogio mientras se despedían y, aunque Kurt revisó dos veces el salón, no pudo ver a Blaine. El temor y algo más le paralizaron el corazón. Quizá, después de todo, tendría que ordenar un taxi como pudiera, o pedir a uno de los concurrentes que lo llevara en su auto. Tampoco podía ver a Nick, y los celos le quemaban las entrañas.

Pensaba que quizá tendría que emprender el camino a casa solo, cuando Blaine hizo su aparición. Nick no estaba con él, pero Kurt pudo ver la camisa desabotonada del médico y una leve marca violeta en sul cuello. ¡Nick le había hecho un chupón! Todo su cuerpo pareció sacudido por una oleada de angustioso dolor que lo clavó en el suelo, impidiéndole todo movimiento. No pudo apartar los ojos de Blaine mientras él se acercaba con expresión severa.

— Creo que debemos marcharnos.

— Iré por mi capa y te veré afuera. —Kurt se apartó de él como un autómata, pasando junto a Nick cerca de las escaleras. El triunfo brillaba en los ojos fríos del ojiverde y Kurt comprendió que el chupón en el cuello de Blaine había sido una deliberada señal de hostilidad y advertencia. No habla duda de que Nick quería hacerle saber que consideraba a Blaine su propiedad privada. _¡Bien, pues que te aproveche!_ se dijo Kurt con acritud.

Lo único que él quería en ese momento era sentirse en la seguridad de su cama, pero aun tenía un largo camino que recorrer junto a Blaine.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

— Blaine, ¿qué haces? Acabamos de pasar frente a la casa de mi padre... —protestó Kurt y se incorporó en su asiento, tenso y alerta.

— No te esperan todavía. Así que pensé que te gustaría tomar una copa en mi casa.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, el joven lo miró sorprendido mientras Blaine daba vuelta hacia el sendero particular que conducía a su casa.

Lo último que hubiera esperado era que lo llevara ahí en lugar de dejarlo cuanto antes en el hogar de su padre. En realidad, supuso que luego de abandonarlo en su casa, él regresaría a la mansión de Duval... a los brazos de Nick.

— No seas ridículo —logró decir por fin, con tono irritado.— No quiero beber más. La verdad es que nada quiero de ti.

—¿No? —el rostro de el médico estaba en penumbra mientras se inclinaba para apagar el motor.— No fue esa la impresión que tuve esta noche, cuando te besé. Sin embargo, no te traje aquí para seducirte, si es lo que temes.

— No temía nada semejante —replicó Kurt de inmediato.— Después de todo, para eso tienes a Nick, ¿no?

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio y luego Blaine abrió la puerta de su lado; descendió del auto y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta del castaño.

—Vamos a la casa antes que nos congelemos.

Kurt hubiera querido rehusarse, pero la firme determinación en el rostro del médico se lo impidió.

El viento helado le hería la piel y Kurt temblaba cuando se detuvo en el amplio vestíbulo.— Vamos al estudio —lo invitó Blaine.— Hay más calor allí.

El joven permaneció inmóvil, envuelto en la capa, mientras Blaine se ponía de cuclillas para poner más leños en la chimenea y atizar el fuego. Una lluvia de chispas saltó de la chimenea y el olor de leña quemada inundó el lugar.

Blaine no se había molestado en encender luz alguna y las danzantes llamas que consumían los leños desplegaron su resplandor rojizo sobre los muebles y los libreros.

— Esta casa es un poco grande para un hombre solo —Kurt se sonrojó al percatarse de que habia expresado con voz alta sus pensamientos. Blaine puso otro leño en el fuego y se limpió las manos antes de incorporarse.

— Eso me proporciona un cierto grado de intimidad y es conveniente para el ejercicio de mi profesión. Además tenia prisa por instalarme y no encontré más opción que esto o un cuarto en Westerville.

De manera que no había comprado la casa con miras a compartirla con nadie, se dijo Kurt.

— Nick piensa que tiene buen potencial —agregó Blaine con indiferencia hablando por encima de su hombro mientras se encaminaba hacia uno de los estantes para sacar una botella y dos copas.

Kurt lo observó servir el líquido rojo dominado por los celos. Unos celos que lo quemaron con más furia que las llamas que consumían los leños en la chimenea. Apenas podía ver a través de la cortina de dolor que le nublaba la vista y no pudo controlar su lengua cuando, con voz extraña y vibrante de amargura, le respondió:

— ¿Ah, sí? Pero me sorprendería que quisiera establecerse aquí, Blaine. Me doy cuenta de que está ansioso por atraparte, pero imagino que Westerville es más parecido que Lima para lo que tiene en mente.

Como atrapado en una pesadilla vio como Blaine se ponía tenso y luego depositaba la botella en el gabinete de bebidas. Destellos de luz procedentes de la chimenea se desprendieron del cristal y el ojiazul se asombró de que su mente pudiera percibir tales pequeñeces cuando también se daba cuenta de la enormidad de lo que acababa de decir.

No había gentileza alguna en la forma como Blaine sonrió al volverse a mirarlo, y Kurt percibió en ese gesto una cualidad casi diabólica.

— Vaya, vaya... — dijo Blaine con suavidad.— Qué comentario tan revelador. No estarás celoso de Nick, espero.

Consternado por lo que le había provocado su lengua incontrolable, Kurt replicó con furia:

—¿Celoso? ¿Por qué debía estarlo? ¿Porque se acostó contigo? Fui yo el que rechazó esa oportunidad... ¿recuerdas?

Blaine atravesó la habitación en unas cuantas zancadas y lo tomó por los brazos con violenta furia.

— ¡Con mil demonios, Kurt! Nunca sabes cuándo callar, ¿verdad? —masculló con voz ronca.

Kurt Luchó por soltarse con una mezcla de temor y furia, pero sus intentos parecieron acrecentar el fuego que podía ver ardiendo en las profundidades de los ojos miel.

— ¡Basta, Kurt! —Blaine lo sacudió como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y, en un arrebato de amargura, el ojiazul alzó una mano para arañarle el rostro. El apartó con rapidez la cara y luego, Kurt lo oyó mascullar una maldición y vio cómo la ira descomponía sus facciones.

**- J & N & J & N -**

Jeff se había apresurado para ir a dejar al señor Fabray a su casa. No le había dado tiempo de avisarle a Kurt que regresaría lo más pronto posibe a la mansión Duval para recogerlo. Sabía que su amigo no querría regresar a casa con Blaine.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la mansión se sorprendió al encontrar todas las luces apagadas, echó un vistazo a su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y que seguramente todos se habian ido.

Estaba a punto de subirse a su coche cuando algo le llamó la atención. Sentado en una de las bancas del imponente jardín, se encontraba el hombre que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos. Decidió acercarse a platicar un momento con él. Cuando estuvo frente a él, pudo percibir tristeza en los ojos del pelinegro. Jeff se puso de rodillas, lo que sorprendió a Nick.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Jeff levantándole gentilmente el rostro con su dedo índice. Nick se estremeció al contacto, pero no se apartó. Cuando Jeff comenzó a acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla, Nick se dejó hacer disfrutando de la caricia del rubio sin apartar la mirada de los hermosos ojos marrón.

— Eh... no... creo que hasta este punto, nadie puede ayudarme... Debería irme. —dijo con amargura en la voz. Su mirada reflejaba una inmensa tristeza.

— Claramente, no fue una buena noche, ¿me equivoco?

— Creí que sería perfecta. —Nick se estremeció. Estaba empezando a nevar. —Vamos adentro, ¿quieres acompañarme con un café? —Jeff asintió, se puso de pie, extendió su mano para que Nick la tomara. Era una sensación bastante grata.

Una vez dentro, Nick lo dirigió a la cocina y le indicó que tomara asiento mientras él se encanrgaba de preparar todo. Jeff no podía apartar los ojos de él. Se sentía cautivado por su belleza. Nick podía percibir los ojos del rubio siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. —¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? —se volteó hacia él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su corazón se olvidó de latir. Rápidamente apartó la mirada. —Es que... bueno... me pones nervioso... —le dijo Nick con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—Yo... lo siento... no puedo evitarlo... Eres demasiado atractivo. —Jeff se acercó a él sin apartar la mirada. —¿Puedo ayudarte con el café? creo que no te encuentras bien. —Le tomó la mano y lo llevó a una silla. —tu espera aquí y yo me encargo de todo. Mientras puedes irme contando qué es lo que te pasa.

Mientras Nick ponía la cafetera y se movía con total confianza por toda la cocina, Nick comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno... es muy complicado... y es largo de contar.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo. Al menos, yo no llevo prisa. —Le dijo Jeff dedicándole una franca y cautivadora sonrisa.

—Okay... ¿Alguna vez has sentido unos deseos locos de encontrarte con la persona adecuada? ¿Esa persona que te robará el aliento con tan solo una mirada?

Jeff entendía perfectamente de lo que Nick estaba hablando. Era justamente lo que él había sentido cuando vió por primera vez al pelinegro esa tarde. —Si... he sentido esos deseos y sí... he encontrado a esa persona.

— Bien... pues yo encontré a esa persona, ¿sabes? Tiempo atrás... Hice todos mis intentos por atraer su atención...

—... pero esa persona está interesada en otro... —Lo interrumpió Jeff. —¿Dos de azucar? —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a Nick. Él asintió. —Continúa.

— ¿Cómo...?

— ¿...lo se? —se acercó a la mesa con dos tazas de café, las colocó en la mesa, tomó asiento frente a Nick.

— sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes? —dió un sorbo de café mirando fíjamente al rubio.

— Muy sencillo, cariño. No se necesita mucha inteligencia para darse cuenta que a pesar de todos tus encantos, que dicho sea de paso, son muchisimos, Blaine está muerto de amor por Kurt, pero sus estúpidos celos y sus pensamientos retrógradas no le dejan ver que...

— Y-yo... yo no estoy... hablando de Blaine!... —se apresuró a decir Nick.

— ¿No?... ¿Entonces por qué lo besaste cuando bailabas con él?... —preguntó arqueando una ceja. —y no me digas que fuiste presa del romanticismo del momento, porque no te lo creo... Fue más bien un arrebato de... ¿ira?

— Bue-bueno... yo...

— Lo interesante aquí es desifrar si se trata de una cuestión de amor o... de una cuestión de ver quién puede mas.

—No... no te entiendo.

— Mira, cariño. No me lo tomes a mal. Yo siempre suelo decir las cosas tal y como las pienso. ¿okay?

—No tienes derecho... no me conoces, ¿okay? —replicó un enfadado Nick.

— No te enfades, guapo. Estamos charlando amistosamente. Si quieres lo dejamos para después. —Por más que le atrayera el pelinegro, Jeff no estaba dispuesto a tolerar sus pedanterías. Hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Nick lo detuvo.

— No te vayas... Yo... lo siento... No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien me hable... bueno... así como tu lo estás haciendo. Adelante. dime lo que piensas.

— Bien... empecemos por lo más básico... ¿Realmente estás enamorado de Blaine? ¿o se trata nada mas de demostrarle a todos que puedes más que Kurt?

— No... ¡Claro que no se trata de eso! Se trata de que él es lo que yo quiero...

— como un capricho, no? —Jeff sonreía divertido por los cambios de expresión en el rostro de Nick. —Como cuando vas de compras y te encuentras con un increíble par de pantalones color café y no quieres que nadie más los tenga... y cuando finalmente los consigues, te das cuenta que ni son la maravilla y que pudiste haberte inclinado por esos otros pantalones color crema, que evidentemente eran mil veces mas interesantes y que te harían lucir mucho mejor. —le guiñó un ojo acompañádolo con una sexy sonrisa.

— Esto no... ¡Bueno! ¡okay! Ese pantalón café me... rechazó —dijo agachando la mirada, jugando nerviosamente con su taza de café. —Lo que me gustaría saber es... —sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclararse sus pensamientos.— ¿Por qué aun no encuentro esos maravillosos jeans color crema? —volvió su mirada al rubio.

— Bueno... quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero puede que hayan estado frente a ti todo este tiempo. —dijo Jeff extendiendo su mano hasta posarla sobre la mano del pelinegro. —Lo que quiero decir es... No te aferres a lo que no te va... a lo que no es tuyo... No creo que esa carita tan linda sea la de una auténtica perra.

— ¡Yo no soy una perra!

— Lo se, Nick. Eres un chico super dulce que necesita sentirse amado... —se inclinó un poco hacia él y le dijo en un susurro...— Si tú quisieras, yo podría ser esos pantalones color crema.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Siguieron conversando de sus respectivas vidas en Nueva York. Les sorprendió enterarse de que ambos vivian en el mismo condado, a solo un par de bloques de distancia. Nick se abrió completamente con jeff platicándole de su ex pareja, quien lo había dejado a dos días de casarse. Jeff ahora podía entender a qué se debía la forma de ser de Nick. Después de un par de horas. Jeff consultó su reloj.

— Dios! Es tardísimo! Yo venía por Kurt, y mira...

— Siento mucho haberte quitado tu tiempo. —Nick estaba un poco apenado, pero a pesar de todo, estaba feliz, como hacía mucho no se sentía.

— Ni lo digas. La pasé fenomenal...

— Yo también. Gracias Jeff... —se acercó y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

— No me agradezcas nada... Me das tu número? Me gustaría conocerte más. No se... cuando vuelvas a Nueva York, salir, tal vez... —La sensación de estar envuelto en los brazos del pelinegro era muy agradable. Era un chico sumamente cálido y además encajaba perfecto en sus brazos. Era increíble.

— Claro! —A pesar de que ninguno quería romper ese momento, Jeff se separó y le entregó su celular para que Nick anotara el número. —Listo. Espero tu llamada. ¿Cuando regresas a Nueva York?

— Mañana por la tarde. ¿Y tu?

— Aun no lo se... No hay nada que me detenga en Lima...

— Venga! Nada de tristezas. No permitas que tu mirada se nuble por nada. Me voy. —se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Nick.

— Espero verte pronto.

—Lo mismo digo, Cariño.

Después de guiñarle un ojo de manera coqueta, Jeff se dio la vuelta y salió de la mansión. Nick se sentía radiante y listo para iniciar algo nuevo. Lo tenía decidido. Mañana regresaría a Nueva York.

**- B & K & B & K -**

Era demasiado tarde para protestar o implorar clemencia y el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Blaine inclinó lentamente la cabeza hacia Kurt. El joven sólo pudo escuchar el crujir de los leños y el sonido agitado de su propia respiración. Un gemido se ahogó en su garganta cuando sintió la salvaje presión de los labios del médico sobre los suyos.

No había nada de sensual o excitante en el beso; Blaine lo castigaba, pero a pesar de todo, Kurt pudo experimentar la oleada de pasión que ascendió por su cuerpo desde sus entrañas.

Pudo sentir los dientes de Blaine contra sus labios y se estremeció a la vez que el médico se valió de ellos para entreabrirle la boca. Cuando la lengua irrumpió, invasora y posesiva dentro de su boca, Kurt sintió que un fuego líquido le corría por las venas desde el corazón de Blaine. Sin darse cuenta, sus brazos habían rodeado el cuello de Blaine. La lengua del médico le tocó los labios y delineó sus contornos con la húmeda punta. Kurt percibió el estremecimiento que sacudió al Blaine y apenas pudo reconocer la voz que murmuró, con tono casi dolorido, contra sus labios:

— Mierda, Kurt... ¿Qué haces conmigo?

Su boca volvió a tomar la del castaño, con suavidad esta vez, como si quisiera calmar con caricias el dolor anterior. Kurt podría haberlo apartado con facilidad, pero no lo hizo, y se abandonó en cambio a la enervante oleada de placer que lo arrastró fuera de la realidad, para sumirlo en un ensueño sensual, extasiante.

— Kurt... —susurró Blaine contra sus labios. El ojiazul tembló en respuesta al tono de profundo deseo con que pronunció su nombre. Podía percibir el calor de sus manos fuertes donde éstas se habían posado y, bajo la tela de sus ropas, su cuerpo ansiaba, palpitante y lleno de deseo, recibir caricias. La boca de Blaine ya no castigaba al moverse sobre la de Kurt; toda la ira y el desprecio fueron opacados por el deseo que parecía envolverlos. Sin que él lo dijera, Kurt presentía el deseo de Blaine en la forma en que sus manos le acariciaban la espalda y lo estrechaban. Kurt se apretó contra él, entregándose por completo a las poderosas manos que lo tocaban, demasiado anhelante para seguir oponiéndose.

—Kurt, no sabes lo que haces conmigo. ¡Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo! —Las palabras susurradas provocaron que un estremecimiento recorriera la piel de porcelana y su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Blaine cuando la boca del médico se deslizó, ardiente, por la suave piel de su cuello. El hombre lanzó un gemido ahogado y murmuró con voz densa: — Déjame hacerte el amor, Kurt... Déjame demostrarte cuánto te deseo. —sus manos buscaron los botones del chaleco y su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando el castaño se apartó un poco. Kurt no pudo dejar de sonrojarse levemente cuando lo vio contemplarlo. Había una extraña tensión en el rostro de Blaine y contra su pecho, podía percibir el latir acelerado. Sus ojos eran brasas encendidas de pasión. —Déjame desvestirte —suplicó él con suavidad. Kurt se había detenido ante un hilo de luz proyectado por el fuego y, de repente, la expresión del médico se ensombreció. El temor, ante el recuerdo de su primer rechazo, inmovilizó a Kurt.

— ¿Qué sucede, Blaine? —preguntó con voz trémula.

— Es... este maldito traje... —El castaño lo miró con sorpresa y consternación.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¡Pareces un ángel! —replicó el médico con renovado deseo.— Eso es lo que tiene de malo —se acercó a él, con el rostro lleno de pasión y deseo mientras ponía una mano en la parte superior del chaleco y luego lo rasgaba con un desesperado tirón.

Demasiado aturdido e hipnotizado, Kurt sólo pudo ver con ojos dilatados lo que Blaine había causado con la ropa.

— ¡Blaine!

—¡Quíatelo, por Dios! —bramó él médico— No quiero verte vestido con eso... Eres un ángel pero... no soporto saber que él te lo compró... —lanzó un ronco gemido, abriéndole la camisa con violencia hasta que ésta cayó en un montón a los pies del joven. Desabrochó su pantalón, mismo que cayó junto a la demás ropa.

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, Kurt permaneció inmóvil, como paralizado. ¡Blaine y sus estúpidos celos! La luz de la chimenea delineaba con delicadeza el contorno de su cuerpo, pero Kurt apenas se percató de la expresión en los ojos de Blaine mientras lo contemplaba en todo su esplendor, dirigiendo su mirada a la palpitante erección aun enfundada en la tela del boxer.

— Kurt, eres tan hermoso... Más de lo que había imaginado —se acercó al joven y lo alzó en brazos, apartándolo de los despojos de su ropa.— Y pensar que te rechacé —cerró los ojos y Kurt lo vio tragar saliva.— ¿Todavía me odias por eso? —sus dedos parecieron temblar ligeramente mientras recorrían la suave columna de su cuello para luego posarse bajo su barbilla y hacerlo levantar la mirada hacia él.

¿Odiarlo? Kurt clavó la mirada en los brillantes ojos color ámbar y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Los ojos de Blaine siguieron con avidez ese movimiento, y el calor invadió las entrañas del ojiazul cuando él lo estrechó más y le permitió percibir la firme evidencia de su deseo. Blaine deslizó las manos por las caderas de Kurt, y frotó su cuerpo contra él. Luego inclinó la cabeza y lo besó con una pasión abrumadora.

El cuerpo de Kurt se rindió a las caricias, mientras todo él era aprisionado contra el duro torso masculino. Blaine lo apartó por un momento para librarse de su chaqueta. En el fino algodón de la camisa, Kurt pudo ver dibujada la firmeza de sus músculos y, como por propio acuerdo, sus dedos comenzaron a desabotonar la prenda. Perdido en su embrujo, de repente se dio cuenta de la tensión de Blaine.

Un leve rubor le tiñó las mejillas al notar la forma en que Blaine lo miraba.

—Dios mío, no sabes cuánto esperaba esto. —gruñó Blaine con voz ronca. Sus manos lo tocaron, deslizándose con lentitud sobre sus costados hasta llegar a su erección. Avasalladoras oleadas de placer lo sacudieron y su miembro se tornó más duro y anhelante bajo el toque de Blaine. Se estremeció de exquisito placer.

— ¿Te gusta?

La voz de Blaine le resultaba desconocida, ronca, densa por la pasión, incitante y acariciadora.

— Maldición, Kurt. Casi me volví loco de deseos de hacer esto hace años... ¿Lo sabías?

Un estremecimiento y un gemido ahogado fueron la respuesta del castaño, y no opuso resistencia cuando él lo cargó y llevó hasta el sofá, donde lo depositó con toda suavidad. Luego lo tomó entre sus brazos.

La luz del fuego recortaba los planos del rostro de Blaine, y Kurt alargó los dedos casi con timidez, para acariciarle las facciones. Blaine tomó esa mano entre las suyas y le besó la palma abierta.

— Kurt, te necesito mucho... Tócame... Necesito desesperadamente sentir tus manos recorriéndome la piel. Desnúdame...

Ambos temblaban cuando Blaine se llevó la mano de Kurt hacia el pecho, y lo ayudó a desabrocharle la camisa. Bajo la punta de sus dedos, Kurt pudo sentir la piel de Blaine, tibia y firme. Lo sintió temblar un poco cuando deslizó la mano bajo la tela de la camisa y le acarició con suavidad el torso. Un gemido ronco escapó de la garganta de Blaine y el castaño hizo lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo: puso la boca contra el cuello de Blaine y lo recorrió con la punta de la lengua.

La reacción de Blaine sobrepasó las más locas fantasías del joven; nunca se había atrevido a pensar que respondería con tan desatada pasión a sus caricias.

Terminó de desabotonarle la camisa, apartó la tela y, deslizándola por los fuertes brazos, se la quitó por completo.

Sintió que los dedos de Blaine se enredaban entre su cabello cuando, con deliberada lentitud, Kurt le acarició cada palmo de piel. La punta de sus dedos recorrieron todo lo largo de la línea de vello que descendía hasta la firmeza del abdomen y luego, su mano se posó allí, posesiva.

Kurt quería tocarlo todo, sin la restricción de la ropa, pero la timidez lo abrumó. No tenía experiencia en desvestir a un hombre y, como temía romper el delicado hechizo que los envolvía con su torpe inexperiencia, dejó simplemente que su mano permaneciera allí, inmóvil, mientras su boca recorría la piel que cubría los duros músculos del torso y su lengua humedeció de manera tentadora, una de sus tetillas.

Lo sintió moverse y frotarse contra él mientras Blaine deslizaba las manos por su cadera y muslos, antes de volver a ascender para meterlas bajo la tela de sus boxers, acariciar la suavidad de su trasero, y apretarlo contra él.

La tensión que invadió las entrañas de Kurt fue sobrecogedora y familiar. Lo había deseado antes de esa manera, pero nunca con tan inmediata intensidad. La lógica y la razón estaban suspendidas, sólo predominaba el instinto.

— Tengo que sentirte contra mí... todo —susurró Blaine, al tiempo que lo soltaba y lo incorporaba.

Kurt no pudo mirarlo, pero oyó el sonido metálico de la cremallera de sus pantalones y el susurro de la tela al caer al suelo.

Blaine regresó a él envuelto en sombras, tenso y viril, la viva encarnación de todas sus fantasías de adolescente. La penumbra ocultaba todavía gran parte del cuerpo del médico mientras él se arrodillaba en el suelo, a los pies de Kurt, y le acariciaba toda la extensión de sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus muslos.

Kurt pudo percibir la tensión de Blaine ante la innegable respuesta de su cuerpo al contacto de sus manos. Lo despojó lentamente de sus boxers y sus dedos le dedicaron enloquecedoras caricias en la parte interior de los muslos.

Por fin, ambos estuvieron desnudos y Blaine permaneció arrodillado ante él, contemplándolo con ojos profundos y oscurecidos por la pasión. Kurt tembló con una mezcla de pudor y deseo. Blaine alargó una mano y le acarició la curva de su cuello, y luego la deslizó por el hombro.

— Impresionante —musitó.— Sencillamente increíble.

Y luego, todavía de rodillas, lo abrazó y besó como Kurt siempre había deseado... su boca fue tierna y posesiva, ávida y paciente.

— Te deseo tanto. ¡No sabes cuánto! —las manos de Blaine habían encontrado sus pezones y los acariciaban con suavidad y lentitud; luego su boca se posó sobre ellos y se movió con infinita lentitud hasta que Kurt estuvo a punto de gritar de deseo, hundiendo las uñas en la espalda de Blaine. Fuertes gemidos brotaron de su garganta mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar, sacudido por un súbito arrebato de deseo.

Cuando la lengua de Blaine tocó la punta del otro pezón, para después morderlo suavemente, Kurt no pudo controlarse más y lanzó un grito de placer.

— Casi podría decirse que nadie te ha tocado así —observó Blaine, con voz apenas audible. Kurt asintió enmedio del abrumador placer.— ¿Te gusta esto, Kurt? —su voz era profunda, ronca, sexy... como si estuviera drogado o ebrio, mientras le mordisqueaba el pezón, esta vez con más rudeza.— ¿Y esto? ¿te gusta esto? —las palabras casi se perdieron cuando él posó su mano sobre la palpitante ereccion de Kurt y comenzó a acariciarlo. Espasmos de placer lo hicieron arquear el cuerpo y brotaron de su garganta una serie de suaves gemidos de placer, mientras se apretaba, ávido y anhelante contra la mano de Blaine, abandonándose sin reservas a la sensualidad de su propia naturaleza.

Una y otra vez, Blaine acarició su dureza hasta que Kurt se movió de manera convulsiva, abrumado por el placer.

— Debería llevarte a la habitación —dijo él con voz ronca cuando lo levantó del sofá para ponerlo a su lado sobre la alfombra, frente al fuego.— Pero no puedo esperar más.

Era Kurt quien se encontraba entre sombras ahora, mientras que el fuego revelaba la tensa impaciencia del cuerpo de Blaine. El castaño se estremeció, sus ojos y manos fueron atraídos de forma irresistible hacia la perfección del cuerpo de su amado; ansiaba tocarlo, pero se sentía casi temeroso de hacerlo.

— Dios... Kurt!... Sí... Sí! —gimió Blaine contra los labios del ojiazul al notar que el deseo brillaba en los ojos de éste y le tomó la mano para posarla contra su cuerpo.

Bajo los dedos, Kurt pudo percibir el violento palpitar del deseo de Blaine y, sorprendido lo miró a los ojos mientras su mano lo acariciaba con creciente osadía en su miembro duro.

— No puedo más, Kurt... Te necesito. —Blaine hablaba entre jadeos. Llevó sus dedos a los labios de Kurt, quien los llenó de su saliva. Se posó de rodillas entre sus muslos y dirigió sus dedos hasta su entrada, acariciándolo suavemente, preparándolo.

El cuerpo del joven acogió el peso de Blaine. La sangre se agolpó en sus sienes. ¡Lo deseaba mucho! Movió las caderas, retorciéndose impaciente contra él y lo escuchó aspirar profundo. La mano del médico recorrió su cuerpo una vez más, aún en la cumbre del deseo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba listo para la culminación de sus deseos.

Nadie lo había tocado de manera tan íntima, pero no sintió pena alguna ni vaciló. Estaba anhelante e impaciente debido a la delicada caricia de los dedos de Blaine sobre su erección y en su entrada.

—Blaine... —gimió a la vez que él se disponía a poseerlo.

—Sí... sí... —gruñó el ojimiel en un murmullo torturado. Kurt sintió la maravillosa fusión de sus cuerpos. A pesar del infinito placer que sentía, no pudo ocultar que le dolía; su cuerpo era inexperto, pero estaba ansioso de recibir al hombre amado; el de Blaine era diestro pero controlado, dominado por ese afán del buen amante que busca dar placer a la vez que lo recibe.

Kurt se percató de todas estas cosas a pesar de la bruma de deseo que lo envolvía y nublaba su mente, y también reconoció la instintiva tensión de unos músculos no acostumbrados a tan íntima presión.

Blaine se dio cuenta que era la primera vez para el castaño al observar su gesto de dolor, Kurt notó la leve vacilación de Blaine, pero la realidad había quedado oscurecida mucho tiempo antes y sus caderas oscilaron y se movieron, apremiantes; sus piernas lo rodearon, reteniéndolo contra él, de modo que Blaine se vio obligado a proseguir su avance pero de forma aun más delicada, conduciéndolo después a un lugar más allá de todos los límites conocidos por él, donde ambos pudieron compartir el explosivo éxtasis que corrió como lava a través de sus cuerpos, haciéndolos convulsionar en delirantes espasmos, hasta quedar exhaustos y debilitados.

Desde muy lejos Kurt oyó que Blaine susurraba su nombre. Pudo sentir las lágrimas de dicha que corrían por sus mejillas cuando abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

— Dios, Kurt... no llores... —dijo Blaine con cierta aspereza, pero el castaño estaba sumido en un placentero limbo y no percibió el enfado que endurecía la voz de su amante. Se fue hundiendo en un delicioso sopor, profundo, tibio y oscuro.

Despertó cuando Blaine se incorporó para ponerle unas almohadas detrás de la cabeza, y cubrirlo con su camisa.

Kurt pudo aspirar su aroma y quiso abrazarlo, pero él se apartó y permaneció de pie frente a él para ponerse los pantalones, con ceño severo.

—Kurt, por todos los santos... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? —El castaño percibió la censura en su voz y lo resintió —¡Por Dios! ¿cómo pudiste ser tan torpe? ¡Si deseabas tanto a un hombre...

Fue como si hubiera clavado un puñal en el corazón del castaño, quien lo miró con desconsuelo.

—Fuiste tú quien me sedujo —le recordó Kurt con voz entrecortada. Se sentía en desventaja acostado allí, cubierto sólo por una camisa.— Por favor, dame la ropa.

Blaine se la entregó; casi se la lanzó. El chaleco estaba desgarrado completamente. ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso a los de la agencia teatral?

— Lamento lo de tu chaleco. —Parecía más indiferente que arrepentido y Kurt sintió que la ira lo invadía.

— Yo lo lamento más. Estabas equivocado, ¿sabes? No fue un regalo de Sebastian. ¡Lo alquilé!

— Entonces, por supuesto, pagaré los daños. —Kurt no podía creer que minutos antes hubiesen compartido la más maravillosa experiencia que podían experimentar dos seres humanos. Era como salir de un sueño encantador para entrar en una pesadilla.

—No debí hacerte el amor —dijo Blaine con voz seca.— No tenía derecho. Si hubiera sabido que eras virgen.

Consternado, humillado y ofendido por sus palabras, Kurt replicó, en un impulso de rabia:

— Eso es cuestión de dos, Blaine. Yo no debí permitir que me hicieras el amor; puedes atribuirlo a mi frustración por amar a alguien que no me ama de vuelta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Decidiste simplemente que podías usarme para satisfacer tu deseo físico?

— Nos usamos uno al otro, ¿o no? —replicó Kurt con una rígida sonrisa—. Supongo que yo no fui más que un sustituto de Nick.

— Nick busca algo que yo no puedo darle. —Blaine parecía distraído, como si no le diera mucha importancia al asunto, pero Kurt no se dejó engañar. Con el corazón dolorido, apartó la mirada de él.

— Tú no entiendes nada, ¿verdad? —Lo miró desafiante.— Tu no sabes nada... Debo irme.

Blaine pareció reacio a moverse. —Tú... Yo... —frunció el ceño y lo miró.— Si te lastimé de alguna forma... —Kurt sabía a qué se refería y sintió que le ardía el rostro. Después de todo, él era médico, pero de cualquier manera se sintió ofendido por su tono frío y profesional después de haberlo llevado a las cimas del éxtasis más erótico.

— Estoy bien —declaró con voz helada.— Ahora, quiero irme a casa.

— Te llevaré. —Había pasado con él poco más de una hora.

...

La luz del porche estaba encendida, pero del cuarto de su padre no provenía ruido alguno cuando él entró con sigilo en la casa. Era mejor así; habría sido difícil encontrar una buena explicación para la ropa desgarrada. Antes de dirigirse a su habitación se encontró con Jeff.

— ¡Hummel! te estaba esperando, ¿dónde has estado? ya me tenías muy preocupado...

— Ahora no, Jeff... Estoy muy cansado.

— Pero... tengo que decirte algo muy importante respecto a Nick...

— No Jeff... ya entendí... no quiero saber nada... sólo quiero dormirme y no despertar...

— Pero... Kurt... esto es importante

— ¡Basta, Jeff! Ya tuve suficiente de Nick y de Blaine... Ya no quiero saber nada del asunto. Me voy a la cama. —Subió las escaleras hasta su habitacion dejando a Jeff de pie en medio del salón.

Se desnudó y guardó el traje su caja. Ahora le dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero era una sensación voluptuosa, placentera, que le recordaba el placer que había experimentado y que tenía la tentación de revivir alguna vez.

Pero sabía que nunca se repetiría; Blaine lo había usado, nada mas. Aunque no podía culparlo; después de todo, él no hizo el intento de detenerlo. En realidad, podría decirse que lo había incitado de forma activa.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

La vida siguió su curso, pero para Kurt se convirtió en algo que debía ser tolerado más que disfrutado.

Carole ya pasaba varias horas al día fuera de la cama y Kurt encontraba mayores dificultades en evitar el encuentro con Blaine cuando éste hacía sus visitas profesionales.

Todavía persistía en su memoria el recuerdo de su vergonzoso encuentro, al día siguiente de la noche de San Valentín. Kurt esperó que Blaine se mostrara igual de ansioso por esquivarlo y el ojiazul le dijo sin darle tiempo de que hablara, que no quería volver a verlo. No podría soportar que Blaine llegara a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y lo compadeciera por ello.

Por suerte, la agencia que alquilaba los trajes pudo reparar el chaleco y decidió que, si era sensato, apartaría de su mente los sucesos de aquella terrible noche.

El único problema era que, sin importar cuán firme fuera con sigo durante el día, por la noche, al dormir perdía por completo el control y soñaba una y otra vez con Blaine, y con frecuencia despertaba bañado en sudor y lágrimas.

Una mañana, el señor Hummel había comentado sobre la palidez y pérdida de peso de su hijo, diciendo que parecía que ahora que Carole estaba casi recuperada, era el turno del castaño de enfermar. Pronto Carole podría prescindir de su ayuda. Originalmente, Kurt pensó en quedarse en Lima y conseguir un empleo en Westerville o en algún otro lado, pero eso fue antes de saber que Blaine había vuelto.

Se daba cuenta de que su padre estaba inquieto y preocupado por su repentino cambio, pero aunque una o dos veces Carole intentó conducir la conversación hacia el tema de Blaine, Kurt se las ingenió para distraerla. Lo que sentía por él era demasiado doloroso para comentarlo con alguien. Jeff se había ido ya a Nueva York y a pesar de la insistencia del rubio de hablar con él, Kurt no se lo permitió. Solo escuchar el nombre de Nick lo ponía mal. Cada que le llamaba por teléfono, terminaban hablando de él. Kurt no entendía por qué la insistencia del rubio de hablarle de Nick.

— ¡Por Dios, Jeff! ¡Entiende que Nick está con Blaine y que yo no quiero saber de ellos!

— Es que si no me dejas hablar...

— No quiero escuchar nada...

Y Kurt terminaba colgando.

Simple y sencillamente había decidido eliminar de su disco duro todo pensamiento de Blaine.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Al día siguiente de la fiesta de San Valentin, Jeff intentó hablar con Kurt. Él debía saber que Blaine había rechazado a Nick, y que para ese chico, Blaine solo era un capricho. Kurt tenía que saber que Nick en el fondo era una persona agradable y que, si las cosas se daban, Jeff empezaría intentaría salir con Nick.

Pero Kurt no quiso escuchar así que desistio. Se despidió amistosamente de él.

— Kurt... Piensa bien las cosas. Tu puedes hacer que todo cambie a tu favor. No seas necio.

— Jeff... vamos a dejarlo, ya estoy cansado de todo este asunto.

— Bueno, no voy a insistir mas. Me voy... Sólo prométeme que intentarás estar bien, ¿vale?

— Si mamá Jeff... te lo prometo. —Le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. —Vamos. Te acompaño a la estación de trenes.

...

Dos días después de haber regresado a Nueva York recibió una llamada.

— ¿Hola?

— Um... hola... ¿Jeff?

— Si. —El corazón del rubio se olvidó de latir por un instante.— ¿Nick?

— ¡Bingo! Sí. —sonrió.— ¿Cómo estas?

— Feliz de escucharte. —Jeff se recostó en el sofá. De pronto su día se iluminó al escuchar la voz de Nick.— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal están las cosas en Lima?

— No lo se... yo... regresé a Nueva York... —Jeff se levantó de un salto.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuando...? —Nick reía divertido.

— Sí. En tren. Ayer. —contestó el pelinegro. — Y bu-bueno... Yo... estaba pensando s-si te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta o a tomar un café.

A Jeff le parecía adorable el nerviosismo que era evidente en la voz de Nick.— ¡Claro que si! Te veo en la cafetería que está a dos cuadras de tu calle en 15 minutos.

— Perfecto... te veo ahí.

Y así había iniciado todo.

A partir de ese día, se dedicaron a conocerse, a salir y a divertirse. No quedaba nada del Nick arrogante que conoció en Lima. Jeff descubría cada día que de verdad era alguien increíble. Un hombre dulce, tierno, divertido, guapo, sexy, con una sonrisa de diez... y entonces poco a poco se fue enamorando de él. Y si su instinto no se equivocaba, sabía que a Nick le pasaba lo mismo. Ya no hablaban de Blaine, en absoluto. Solo hablaban de ellos, de sus gustos, de la película que habían visto, de la obra musical que tenían ganas de ir a ver... Sucedían roces accidentales que le alborotaban las hormonas. Había miradas que le hacían querer perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos cafés. Habían esos momentos de platicas interminables en las que Jeff se quedaba mirando los labios de Nick, olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás, para después ser reprendido por el pelinegro por no prestarle la atención adecuada... _Si supieras que no pienso en nada mas que en ti.._. se decía Jeff.

Y también estaban esas ganas locas de sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, esas ganas locas de acariciar su piel, de besarlo todo. Y Nick se daba cuenta, porque era evidente. Jeff no podía ocultar todas esas nuevas emociones. Le encantaba la manera en que Nick se sonrojaba cuando le decía lo guapo que lucia y lo perfecta que era su sonrisa. Jeff estaba enamorado perdidamente de su sonrisa... y de sus ojos, y de su cabello, y de su piel, y de sus manos y de todo lo demás. Nick lo había atrapado y Jeff decidió que era el momento decírselo.

Lo citó en la misma cafetería de siempre. Horas antes de su cita, se dio un baño relajante, se puso loción en los lugares estratégicos. Simplemente, iba a tirar a matar. Esta sería su noche y eso lo llenaba de emoción. Optó por unos clásicos jeans de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camisa gris a rayas. Después de echar una rápida ojeada a su aspecto, salió de su apartamento.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, Nick ya lo esperaba. Respiró profundo y fue a su encuentro. Cuando estuvo cerca de él, se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. Nick se ruborizó.

— Hey, Jeff. ¿Por qué la urgencia de vernos? ¿Todo bien? —Jeff había planeado todo un discurso en el que explicara todo lo que Nick significaba para él, pero al verlo ahí tan increíble como siempre, no pudo más que hacerlo.

Lo tomó de la mano hasta ponerlo de pie. Sin una palabra, lo tomó con delicadeza por la barbilla y lo besó en los labios con infinita ternura. Se sentía como si por fin hubiera llegado a su hogar. Este era el lugar al que pertenecía. Nick cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo a él, devolviéndole cada beso con una adoración que hizo que el calor creciera entre ellos. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo patente, sus labios se separaron.

— Yo... Nick...

— Shhh... —Nick seguía con los ojos cerrados.— Esperé tanto este momento... —Le dijo el pelinegro en un susurro. Estaba ansioso de sentir sus labios otra vez. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada profunda y llena de sentimientos de Jeff.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —replicó el rubio acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Le encantaba sentir su piel.

— Porque... no lo se Jeff... tenía miedo. —Rozó su nariz contra la de él, para después depositar un breve beso en sus labios. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de la gente que los observaba. Sólo existían ellos dos.

— Estoy enamorado de ti, Nick.

— Y yo de ti, Jeff. —Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente. La gente aplaudió.

— Vamos a casa.

...

Jeff era completamente feliz ahora que estaba con Nick. Tenía que contarle a Kurt, así que le marcó.

— ¿Hummel? cómo estás?

— Bien, Jeff... Carole está casi recuperada.

—Me da gusto. ¡Oye! ¡Tengo algo muy importante qué contarte!

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó el castaño.

— Bueno... se trata de Nick...

— ¡Por Dios Jeff! ¡Entiende que Nick está con Blaine y que yo no quiero saber de ellos!. —Jeff se alejó el auricular para no escuchar los gritos histéricos de Kurt. _¡Dios! ¡Por qué tienes que ser tan necio!_

— Es que si no me dejas hablar...

— No quiero escuchar nada...

— ¿Kurt?... ¿Kurt?... ¡KUUURRRTTTT!

Jeff decidió no insistir mas. Las cosas con su amigo se arreglarían tarde o temprano... Si tan solo le dejara explicarle que Nick ya no era una amenaza para él y que en realidad nunca lo había sido. Nick ahora era su novio. Y Blaine estaba claramente enamorado de Kurt. El mismo Blaine se lo había dicho a Nick, quien a su vez se lo contó a Jeff. Optó por un correo electrónico.

_*Kurt:_

_Sólo espero que cuando te des cuenta de las cosas, no sea demasiado tarde. Nick volvió a Nueva York y ahora somos novios, pero lo más importante: BLAINE TE AMA!_

_Te quiero.*_

Pulsó el boton "enviar", cerró su computadora y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Nick lo esperaba...

* * *

**...**

* * *

Thad estaba decidido. A pesar de la insistencia y del cambio tan increíble en la conducta de Sebastian, su decisión de separarse de él era irrevocable. Volvería a Nueva York.

Sebastian estaba de pie en medio de la habitación. En un principio pensó que solo jugaba, que solo estaba tratando de darle un escarmiento por sus constantes infidelidades. Pensó que en cuanto Thad se diera cuenta de su cambio de actitud, recapacitaría y desistiría de su idea de abandonarlo.

— ¿Thad? ¿qué estás haciendo?... — Thad iba de aquí para allá, abriendo y cerrando cajones, colocando cuidadosamente sus pertenencias en la maleta que estaba sobre la cama.

— Me parece que es muy claro...

— Pero... tu no puedes...

— ¿Qué? ¿...irme? —lo interrumpió el pelinegro.— Mírame... lo estoy haciendo.

— Pero... ¿es que ya no me amas? —Sebastian a paso decidido se acercó a él.

— No se trata de falta de amor... se trata de mi...

— Pero... Te prometí que iba a cambiar.— Lo envolvió en sus brazos. Thad se puso tenso, pero terminó por ceder ante el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sebastian. Claro que lo amaba. más que a nada. El ojiverde se inclinó y lo besó. Dulce. Tierno. Volcando en ese beso todas sus emociones. Thad se aferró al cuello de Sebastian, enredando los dedos en su cabello, dando pequeños tirones mientras Sebastian profundizaba el beso, puso sus manos en la cintura del pelinegro y lo atrajo más hacia él. Un leve jadeo escapó de los labios de Thad.

— No me beses... —dijo con voz entrecortada.— No me lo hagas más difícil...

— Te prometo que todo será diferente... —Sebastián lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez con más fuerza y desesperación.

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Hasta que llegue alguien mas? ¿Algun otro chico que despierte tu apetito sexual?

— ¡No! ¡Mierda, Thad! ¡Para siempre, amor! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! — Ahora que estaba a punto de irse, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.— ¡Por Dios, Thad! ¿qué tengo que hacer para que no te vayas?— Le acarició el rostro con manos temblorosas.— ¡Yo te amo!

— No se daña a quien se ama, Sebastian...— dijo Thad liberándose de sus brazos.— Lo siento... Mi decisión está tomada, y a pesar de lo mucho que yo te amo, es el momento de amarme mas a mi mismo. Quizás más adelante... No lo se.

Cerró su maleta. tomó el boleto de avión que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Sebastián lo siguió.

— Pero... ¿A dónde irás? ¿Cómo podré saber de ti? —Sebastian no cabía en su asombro. Esto era real y sucedía muy rápido. Thad lo estaba dejando. Sebastian estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida.

— Regreso a Nueva York. Mi vuelo sale en un par de horas...

— ¡Maldita sea, Thad! ¡Tu no me puedes dejar! ¡Tu no te puedes ir!

— Adiós, Sebastian. —Se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando escuchó la bocina del taxi, informando que ya estaba ahí. Se detuvo en el umbral, le dirigió una última mirada y con expresión triste, se dio la vuelta y salió para siempre de la vida de Sebastian.

...

Había pasado ya una hora desde que Thad se había ido y Sebastian seguía sin creerlo. Miro su reflejo en el espejo que estaba al final del pasillo. Esta vez lo había echado todo a perder y era definitivo. _¿Qué será de mi vida sin Thad?__, _pensaba el ojiverde_. Tu te lo buscaste, tu y tus malditas infidelidades. Ahora, pórtate como un hombre y enfrenta tu realidad. Thad ya no va a estar._

— ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!... ¡Eres un pedazo de mierda, Smythe! —Se gritaba a si mismo frente al espejo.

Fue al comedor por una copa de whisky, misma que se tomó de un solo trago, sintiendo como el líquido le quemaba la garganta. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Después de servirse otra copa, se dirigió al teléfono y empezó a marcar...

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Kurt?, soy yo, Sebastian.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, Smythe? Te dije que no quería saber nada...

— No me cuelgues... Por favor... —Su voz sonaba pastosa, extraña, Kurt lo percibió.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No. ¡Mierda Kurt! ¡No estoy bien!... ¡Thad se fue! ¡Maldita sea, me dejó!

— Lo se...

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Por qué? ¡Debiste decirmelo!

— No me correspondía a mi decírtelo, Bass... Lo siento mucho, de verdad...

— Kurt... yo-yo lo amo! Se lo he dicho pero parece que no fue suficiente... Y no me digas que me lo merezco, porque ya lo se! ¿Qué hago ahora?

— No lo se... darle su espacio, dejarlo libre, dejarlo vivir... Dios Sebastian, en estos momentos no soy tu mejor opción para aconsejarte...

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa?

Sebastian escuchó atentamente. Supo por primera vez de Blaine y que indirectamente, el médico sentía unos celos enfermizos de él. Si Kurt no notaba esos celos, entonces debía estar ciego. Esos celos eran cosa completamente infundados, pues Kurt siempre se había mantenido firme en su decisión de no iniciar nada con él, porque estaba con Thad. Kurt siempre había sido un hombre de decisiones firmes. Nunca había conocido a nadie como Kurt.

— Pero... Mierda, Kurt ¿Ya le explicaste? ¿Ya le dijiste que entre tu y yo nunca ha habido ni habrá nada?

— No... no tiene caso.

— ¡No seas idiota, Hummel! ¡Tienes qué explicarle! Dime una cosa. ¿Lo amas?

— ¡Claro que lo amo! Pero él me ha dejado muy clara su opinión respecto a mi...

— ¡Porque tu no has hecho absolutamente nada por desmentirlo! ¿Kurt? Se que esto te parecerá extraño, sobre todo porque hasta hace un mes yo quería tenerte en mi cama, pero tienes que luchar por él.

— No tiene caso, Bass... él está ya con otro...

Después de una larga charla colgaron. Sebastian le hizo prometerle que lo visitaría en Los Ángeles. Como amigos. Sebastian ahora sabía perfectamente que solo eso podía existir entre ellos. Amistad. Porque él amaba a Thad, y porque Kurt amaba a Blaine.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Descabellada, quizás. Pero sería una forma de redimirse con el castaño. Revisó su agenda y lo decidió.

...

Thad no podía creer que finalmente lo había hecho. A pesar del gran amor que sentía por Sebastian, se sentía liberado. Nuevo. Listo para vivir por él y no para otros. Regresaría a Nueva York, empezaría desde cero. Solo. Haría lo que tanto le gustaba: cantar y bailar. La casa de Brooklyn estaba a su nombre y su cuenta bancaria estaba bastante bien, así que no tendría de qué preocuparse por una temporada.

El vuelo transcurrió sin novedad alguna. Seis horas en un avión le habían alcanzado perfectamente para dormir. Fue a recoger su equipaje y después se dirigió al área de taxis. Cuando iba llegando a la fila, chocó accidentalmente con un hombre.

— Lo siento... —La voz de ese hombre lo hizo detenerse por completo y voltear a verlo.

— No hay problema. Iba distraido. — Thad estudió al hombre. La voz correspondía perfectamente su cuerpo. Era un hombre alto, delgado, cabello oscuro y alborotado, labios perfectamente definidos. Pero lo que más lo atraía de él, eran sus profundos ojos grises. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el hombre sonrió. No podía ir a ningún lado porque ambos estaban esperando su turno para tomar el taxi.

— ¿Tuviste buen viaje? —preguntó el desconocido.

— Este... yo... sí, gracias. —Hacía mucho tiempo que Thad no se encontraba en una situación como aquella. Con un hombre atractivo que estuviera interesado en saber de él. Se le había olvidado que existían hombres interesantes. Esos pensamientos lo hicieron sonreír.

— Me alegro... Soy Dominic.— Le dijo extendiendo una mano. Thad hizo lo propio. —Thad.

— Mucho gusto, Thad. ¿Tu primera vez en NY?

— No... de hecho, viví aquí toda mi vida, después me mudé a LA —La mirada de Dominic era muy fuerte y Thad se sentía desnudio ante ella.

— Ya veo... ¿Negocios?

— No... las cosas en LA no funcionaron para mi... asi que decidí regresar. —Era el turno de Thad para abordar el taxi. —Me tengo que ir.

— Hasta pronto, Thad. —Subió al taxi y antes de cerrar la puerta, le dijo: —Voy para Brooklyn... Si te viene bien, podemos compartir el taxi. ¿_En serio lo dijiste, Thad?_

— Claro, ¿por qué no? —Respondió Dominic subiendo al taxi.

Las cosas en Nueva York definitivamente irían excelentes.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Blaine estaba echo un lío. Después de la fiesta de San Valentín todo se había vuelto aún más confuso. Kurt con Jeff. Nick coqueteando con el rubio. Kurt dedicándole miradas que no sabía cómo clasificar. Kurt bailando con el rubio. Nick intentando llevárselo a la cama. Kurt bailando con el rubio... y luego Blaine y Kurt haciendo el amor. No había podido dejar de pensar en esos increíbles momentos que había pasado con el castaño. La manera en que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante su toque, la manera en que Kurt gemía cuando Blaine lo besaba. La manera tan sublime en que se el ojiazul se había entregado a él.

Por primera vez...

Sin duda eso había sido un choque de emociones. Kurt se había entregado a él por primera vez. Nunca nadie lo había tocado. Nunca nadie le había hecho el amor. Blaine había sido el primer hombre en la vida de Kurt y eso lo confundía porque aún existian esas dudas que no sabía cómo disipar. Esas dudas que no lo dejaban dormir.

Kurt nunca había hecho el amor con nadie hasta el día de San Valentin, pero tenía una relación con Sebastian... ¿o no?

Tenía deseos de hablar con Kurt de todo eso, pero a la vez sentía miedo... Miedo de lo que el castaño le fuera a decir, porque Kurt había sido sumamente claro ese día después de hacerlo suyo... _Yo no debí permitir que me hicieras el amor; puedes atribuirlo a mi frustración por amar a alguien que no me ama de vuelta._ Estaba claro que Kurt lo había usado... ¡Vamos, él se lo había dicho! _Nos usamos uno al otro, ¿o no? ¿_Entonces por qué las cosas no le cuadraban?

Estaba en medio de esa conversación con sigo mismo cuando tocaron a la puerta. No tenía deseos de saber nada de nadie. Lo único que quería era que alguien le sacara la mierda del cerebro para poder pensar con claridad.

A regañadientes se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a echar al que se había atrevido a llegar en medio de su creciente mal humor. Después de respirar profundamente tres veces y de repetirse a sí mismo que debía mantener la calma, abrió la puerta.

—Si.

— Buenas tardes... Estoy buscando al Dr. Blaine Anderson.

— Soy yo. —Respondió el médico.— En este momento no estoy dando consulta.

— No vengo a consulta, gracias. —replicó el visitante.— Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe y vengo a hablar contigo. —dijo con firmeza el músico.— de Kurt Hummel.

— Qué demon...

— ¿Me permites pasar?

— ¿Y a ti quién te dice que yo quiero hablar contigo? Ni siquiera te conozco. Así que regresa por donde veniste. Creo que la casa de los Hummel está en dirección opuesta.

— Sí eres guapo. —lo miró de pies a cabeza.— Kurt tiene muy buen gusto, después de todo.

— No se de qué estás hablando. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy ocupado. —Blaine hizo el intento de cerrar la puerta, pero el ojiverde no se lo permitió.

— Me vas a escuchar, Blaine. Hay muchas cosas que tienes qué saber.

— ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué dejaste a tu prometido por estar en una relación con Kurt? —Blaine le dedicó una feroz mirada. —No se que hiciste con él... No se en qué momento él accedió a ser tu...

— Haber. Detente. —Sebastian cerró los ojos en un intento por no explotar.— Estás equivocado si piensas que...

— ¡Tu y Kurt pueden irse a la mierda! No me interesa...

— ¡Basta! —Se acercó al medico con actitud desafiante, abriéndose paso en el pequeño espacio que quedaba libre en la puerta. Blaine tenía bloqueada la entrada.— No voy a tolerar que me insultes ni que sigas tratando a Kurt como un cualquiera.

Sebastian era un cínico, pensaba Blaine. El ojiverde paseaba por la sala de estar.

— ¡Vaya! Me encanta tu hospitalidad, Blaine. Supongo que puedo sentarme.— Sebastian tomó asiento en el cómodo sillón junto al ventanal. —Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Con confianza. Estás en tu casa. —Lo miró lleno de diversión.

— ¡Lárgate! —La actitud de Sebastian lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.— ¡No se a que demonios vienes a mi casa!

—Ya te lo dije. Vine a hablar contigo.

— Pero yo no...

— Sí, sí, hombre. Ya escuché... pero aunque no quieras, vas a oírme. —Sonrió.

¿De qué demonios se reía?

— ¡Ya! ¡Llegué a mi límite de tolerancia! Si te crees que tienes el derecho de venir a mi casa y comportarte como un payaso, lamento decirte que estás equivocado. —Blaine se acercó al ojiverde, lo sujetó firmemente de su brazo obligándolo a ponerse de píe y arrastrándolo a la salida.

Sebastian se liberó del agarre de Blaine y se encaminó por sí solo hacia la puerta. Tener una plática tranquila con Blaine iba a ser prácticamente imposible. Pero no podía irse sin que él supiera la verdad. Una vez que estuvo en la puerta, se volvió para mirar a Blaine.

— Te lo voy a decir una sola vez. Estas completamente equivocado con respecto a Kurt. Entre Kurt y yo nunca hubo nada. Kurt siempre se negó a ser mi amante. Él nunca ha tenido ningún amante. Ni yo, ni Jeff, ni nadie.

— No quiero... —Sebastián hizo un ademán con su mano, indicándole que se callara.

— ¡Propuestas tuvo muchísimas! A un hombre tan atractivo como él le llueven pretendientes pero él siempre se negó a ceder. Sí. Yo le insistí muchísimo, y siempre recibí las mismas respuesta: _"No Sebastian, Thad es mi amigo. No Sebastian, vas a perder a Thad. No Sebastian, no estoy interesado en ti..."_ No te voy a negar que hice mil intentos y Kurt siempre se mantuvo firme. Lo besé en dos ocasiones y él me rechazó.

—¿Qué...?

— El abrigo de piel fue un regalo que Thad, mi ex novio, escogió para él. Fué el quien decidió qué regalarle, no yo. Fue Thad quien llevó a Kurt a la agencia teatral a escoger el traje para la gala de San Valentin... Para Kurt siempre ha sido muy importante la amistad y su propia integridad. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que Kurt sería capaz de enredarse con alguien comprometido? Se supone que lo conoces desde niño, ¿no? Tú no te mereces un hombre como él.

— No puede ser... —Blaine no daba crédito. Todo este tiempo se había dedicado a insultarlo, a ofenderlo, a lastimarlo.— Pero ¿y el beso que se dieron en la estación de trenes?

— ¿El beso que se dieron? ¿o querrás decir el beso que yo le di y que él rechazó?

— ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo?

— ¿Le diste la oportunidad? No, ¿verdad? Te limitaste a insultarlo y a tratarlo como una zorra. ¿Cómo pudiste, Blaine? ¿Cómo pudiste insultarlo hasta el cansancio? si sólo basta mirarlo una sola vez para darte cuenta de la clase de hombre que es.

Blaine había echado todo a perder. Intentó replicar, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no había nada qué decir.

— Kurt es la persona más recta y más orgullosa que conozco y si él nunca ha sido capaz de tener sexo con nadie, es porque debe estar reservando ese momento tan especial para hacerlo con quien verdaderamente ama. Desconozco si esa persona puedes ser tu.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Blaine se sentía el peor de los hombres. Todo este tiempo Kurt había tenido que aguantar su insultos cuando la realidad era completamente distinta.

— Y bueno... Ahora ya lo sabes. Lo demás es trabajo tuyo.— Sebastian hizo el intento de irse, pero se detuvo.— ¿Me permites darte un consejo? —Blaine asintió.— ¡No seas idiota! Si lo amas -que a juzgar por tu expresión yo creo que así es- no lo pierdas. Yo perdí a Thad y no sabes cuánto me duele.

— Gracias, Sebastian.

—Adiós Blaine. —Sebastian cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Blaine se recargó en la puerta y lentamente se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se jaló fuertemente el cabello y se llevó el rostro a las manos.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? Trataba de analizar todos sus encuentros con Kurt, dándose cuenta de que en ningún momento le había permitido decir o explicar algo. Se había dedicado a insultar al castaño en cada mínima oportunidad que había tenido. Si hubiera actuado diferente... Tenía que hablar con Kurt. Ofrecerle una disculpa por su actitud.

—Tengo que decirle que yo... pero ¿y si no quiere escucharme?

Tenía que hacer al menos el intento...

...

— Blaine preguntó ayer por ti — comentó Carole, observándolo mientras permanecía inmóvil ante la ventana de la sala, contemplando con expresión distante al exterior.— Kurt, hijo, ¿no quieres decirme qué pasa contigo? ¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó la señora Hummel, afligida, cuando el joven no respondió a su primer comentario.— No debes seguir así. Has perdido peso... te has vuelto reservado y melancólico. Blaine tampoco se encuentra muy bien que digamos. Si han reñido, quizá podrían hablar y...

—No se trata de una simple riña, Carole —repuso el castaño con tono sombrío sin volverse. La simple mención del nombre de Blaine, era suficiente para llevar a sus ojos las ridículas lágrimas que vertía casi cada noche, cuando estaba a solas en su cuarto.

—Tu padre me dijo que Nick regresó a Nueva York.

La sensación que lo embargó, una mezcla de esperanza y de inquietud, le advirtió lo vulnerable que era. Se dijo que la partida de Nick nada significaba y que, en todo caso, aun si la relación del médico con ese chico había terminado, de cualquier manera no había esperanza alguna de que Blaine experimentara por él lo que Kurt sentía: amor.

Por los comentarios de Blaine respecto a que no podía darle a Nick lo que él quería, pudo percatarse del poco interés que el médico tenía en establecer un compromiso permanente, y Kurt lo amaba demasiado para convertirse en su amante en una aventura sexual superficial.

— Hablando de Nick, escuché que está feliz en...

— Por favor... No quiero saber nada de Nick... Quiero que me entiendan todos... ¡Quiero poder olvidar! —por alguna razón, saber de la dicha de otros sólo acrecentaba su propia desolación... Carole cambió de tema.

— Tu padre y yo tenemos una cita para visitar a los Motta mañana. No los hemos visto desde antes de Navidad.

Los señores Motta eran amigos de los Hummel de mucho tiempo atrás y vivían en Dayton. Habían pasado la Navidad y el Año Nuevo con la hija de ellos en Westerville, pero regresaron recientemente y parecía que Blaine había decidido que la señora Hummel ya se encontraba en condiciones de hacer el viaje.

—Estoy segura de que estarían encantados de que nos acompañaras. Kurt movió la cabeza.

—No, gracias, Carole. No me siento muy sociable por el momento. En realidad, ahora que te estás recuperando, creo que debo empezar a buscar un empleo. Tendré que empezar a revisar las ofertas en Nueva York.

— ¿Regresarás a Nueva York? —Kurt asintió.— Pero Kurt, tu padre y yo habíamos deseado que...

— No hay nada que me detenga en Lima, Carole. Prefiero regresar a la seguridad de mi apartamento en Nueva York.

— Oh, bien. Es tu vida, hijo y te apoyamos en todo.

— Lo se, Carole. Y te lo agradezco. —le dio un cálido abrazo a la esposa de su padre.

Mañana mismo empezaría a organizar su viaje de vuelta a Nueva York...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

— Espero que no vaya a volver a nevar — oyó suspirar a Carole.— Aun estamos época de nieve.

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, los Hummel emprendieron el camino hacia Dayton. Había pasado menos de una hora desde su partida cuando el cielo se ensombreció violentamente y el viento sopló con más fuerza. Observando los primero copos de nieve, Kurt se estremeció y rezó para que sus padres llegaran a la casa de sus amigos sin contratiempos.

Media hora después sonó el teléfono y no se sorprendió cuando el señor Hummel le comunicó que habían decidido quedarse a pasar la noche en Dayton, en la casa de sus amigos.

—Me parece muy sensato, papá. Está nevando tanto que apenas puedo ver el sendero desde la ventana.

—Sí, es lo mismo acá, aunque apenas acaba de empezar. Los pronósticos del clima son malos, y lo menos que necesita Carole ahora es quedar atrapada en una tormenta de nieve. Sin embargo, se preocupa por ti, hijo. ¿Estarás bien?

— Oh, papá, ya soy un adulto. He vivido solo durante muchos años, ¿recuerdas? —Oyó la risa divertida de su padre.

—Claro, hijo. Pero ya sabes cómo son las chicas.

Una vez que colgó, decidió llamarle a Thad. Se había quedado muy preocupado por la llamada de Sebastian informándole que ya estaban separados. Supuso que Thad había decidido regresar a NY, así que marcó.

—¿Thad?

—¡Kurt! ¡Qué sorpresa amigo!, ¿Cómo estás?

— Te mentiría si te dijera que bien...

— ¿Por qué, Kurtie? ¿Qué está mal?

— Nada... no te preocupes... pero lo más probable es que regrese a Nueva York, así que seguramente nos veremos muy pronto, Thad. ¡La verdad es que te extraño mucho!

— Owww... yo también te extraño, Kurtie. Pero anda, cuéntame qué pasa, ¿por qué te oigo tan decaído?

— Estoy enamorado y no soy correspondido... Fin de la historia —suspiró Kurt. —Pero hey, yo no llamé para hablare de mis problemas amorosos... ¿Sabes que me llamó Sebastian?

— ¿Cuando? No estaba enterado. Supongo que te dijo que...

— Que lo dejaste. Thad de verdad estoy sorprendido y siendo honesto, me da mucho gusto que por fin te hayas decidido a hacer algo por ti. Pero, ¿estás bien? Yo se cuanto lo amas.

Thad suspiró.— En realidad... estoy muy bien Kurt... yo —la voz de Thad se escuchaba nerviosa a través del teléfono. Kurt notaba que algo pasaba con su amigo.

—¿Tu...?

— No te voy a negar que todavía lo amo.

—Y él te ama, Thad. Él mismo me lo dijo.

—Sí... yo se que me ama... pero las cosas han cambiado Kurtie. Yo necesitaba este tiempo para mi... y además... —rió nerviosamente.— ¿Crees en el destino?

—Bueno... todo depende, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque mi destino tiene unos hermosos ojos grises y se llama Dominic.

Kurt se sorprendió enormemente ante esta confesión. —Estás saliendo con alguien, Thad Harwood? —nunca se hubiera imaginado que su amigo superaría tan rápidamente a Sebastian.— ¡Woah! ¡Esto sí que es una noticia!

— Bu-bueno... ¡No! no... bueno sí... yo no... aun no...

Kurt no podía parar de reír ante las evasivas de su amigo. —Venga, Harwood. No hay de qué apenarse... aunque bueno... yo creí que regresarías con Bass. Pero okay, olvidémonos de Smythe. Cuéntame todo acerca de este Dominic tuyo.

Y así Thad le platicó a su amigo su primer encuentro con el misterioso hombre de ojos grises y de todo lo que había sucedido con él en estas semanas. Antes de colgar, Thad le sugirió que si regresaba a Nueva York, podrían compartir apartamento, a lo que Kurt se negó rotundamente —Oh no, no no Thad. No quiero interrumpir ninguna... escena, ya sabes... de tipo sexual

—Púdrete, Hummel.

Una vez que colgaron, Kurt se puso a pensar en lo cambiado que había escuchado a su amigo, y que si ese tal Dominic era el causante, le estaría eternamente agradecido. Vino a su mente su otro amigo, Jeff, y Kurt se dio cuenta que no había sido muy agradable con él que digamos desde el día que regresó a Nueva York. Le debía una disculpa, así que planeó llamarle.

Estaba a punto de marcar el número cuando se percató de que afuera estaba oscuro y nevaba de manera tan intensa, que era imposible ver dónde terminaba la tierra y dónde comenzaba el cielo. Se apresuró a ir a la chimenea y se percató de que no había suficientes leños. La llamada a su amigo Jeff tendría que esperar. El viento era tan fuerte que, cuando fue a abrir la puerta trasera para recoger los leños, la fuerza del aire le arrebató la puerta de las manos y la estrelló contra la pared con un ruido ensordecedor.

La nieve se había acumulado ya ante la puerta y Kurt tuvo que regresar para ponerse las botas, antes de salir a buscar los leños que necesitaba. Finalmente y después de muchos esfuerzos consiguió su objetivo y ahora se encontraba sentado cómodamente ante el cálido fuego.

Era momento de ponerse las pilas y ver qué haría de su vida. ¿Sería buena idea regresar a Nueva York? ¿Debería quedarse en Lima? ¿Soportaría mirar a Blaine siendo feliz al lado de otro hombre? Carole le había dicho que Nick había regresado a Nueva York pero... eso no garantizaba que ellos hubieran terminado. Y aunque así fuera, Blaine y él no tenían ya nada en común. Blaine lo había herido demasiado y había sido muy claro en su postura. Blaine no lo amaba y debía aprender a vivir con eso.

Un dejo de nostalgia le oprimió el pecho al recordar lo felices que habían sido en sus épocas de adolescente. Si él no hubiera seguido los consejos de su amiga Santana, quizás las cosas ahora serían completamente diferentes. Tal vez en estos momentos estaría acurrucado en compañía de Blaine, cubiertos por una manta, mirándose a los ojos, besándose y acariciándose, diciéndose mil y un cosas sin necesidad de palabras... Blaine quizás le diría que lo amaba... El hubiera no existe. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en lo importante. Su regreso a Nueva York.

Nueva York...

¡Jeff! Se había olvidado de llamar a Jeff. Se dirigió al teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de su amigo. Seguramente no estaba en casa ya que escuchó el sonido de una grabación: _Ya sabes qué hacer_. Después del bip, Kurt dejó su mensaje:

_Hey Sterling! Yo... te debo una disculpa. No he sido muy agradable estas últimas semanas, pero te quiero!. Ojalá podamos charlar pronto._

Después colgó.

Estaba acomodándose nuevamente frente al fuego cuando oyó el ruido del motor de un auto. Se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal. Miró hacia el sendero de entrada y vio la silueta azul de un Land Rover a través de la ventisca. El vehículo se detuvo frente a la cerca y, el conductor descendió.

Incluso enfundado en un grueso abrigo de lana, Kurt reconoció a Blaine. Llevaba la cabeza descubierta y su cabello estaba alborotado por el viento.

¿Qué hacía allí?

— Kurt, necesito tu ayuda —dijo, después de haber tocado a la puerta y haberse encontrado con él en el umbral.

El castaño lo miró fijamente, sin responder.

— Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Venía para acá para hablar contigo cuando recibí la llamada de una de mis pacientes diciéndome que ha iniciado un trabajo de parto prematuro; vive a unos kilómetros de aquí y no podré llevarla a tiempo al hospital. Por suerte, acabo de adquirir este Land Rover que me ha servido para movilizarme.

_¿Blaine venía a hablar conmigo? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué todos tienen un interés repentino por hablar conmigo?_ —pensaba Kurt.

— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Si?

— Te decía que venía para acá a hablar contigo cuando recibí...

— Si... te escuché... _No escuché mal... Él venía a hablar conmigo..._

— Por favor —le decía el médico notando la confusión en el rostro del castaño. —Tengo que hablar contigo pero ha surgido esto. ¿Me ayudarás?

— Pero... yo no puedo ayudar — dijo Kurt con voz incierta.— No tengo preparación médica.

— No te quiero para eso —repuso Blaine con cierta impaciencia.— Deseo que me ayudes cuidando a los hijos de la señora. Su esposo está de viaje. Se supone que regresa hoy dentro de unas horas. Le pediría a Carole que los cuidara, pero...

— Carole y papá no están en casa. Se quedarán en Dayton con unos amigos.

Finalmente Kurt accedió. Fue un trayecto espeluznante, apenas a unos seis kilómetros de la casa de los Hummel, pero el clima no ayudaba. Era la peor nevada de los últimos años registrada en Lima.

Tres veces el Land Rover se atascó en la nieve, y Blaine tuvo que ingeniárselas para poder avanzar otra vez.

Kurt apenas podía creer que lo lograrían cuando por fin, Blaine detuvo el vehículo frente a una casa.

Dos pequeñas cabezas asomaron por la puerta trasera a la vez que el castaño se bajó del Land Rover. Los niños eran gemelos sin duda, decidió Kurt y siguió a Blaine al interior de la casa. La cocina estaba calentada por el fuego de una enorme estufa, y la aflicción en el rostro de la mujer contaba toda la historia.

—Lamento el retraso —se disculpó Blaine.— ¿Cómo se encuentras?

Kurt casi pudo sentir en su cuerpo el espasmo de dolor que contrajo el rostro de la mujer, cuando ésta se inclinó hacia adelante. Pasaron varios segundos antes que pudieran hablar.

—No creo que tarde mucho. No sabe cuánto me alegra que haya venido, doctor —miró a Kurt por primera vez cuando se acercó. La mujer le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

—Traje a Kurt para que cuide a los niños —explicó el médico, mientras consultaba su reloj; medía la frecuencia de las contracciones sin duda, pensó Kurt con nerviosismo. Nunca había tenido mucho trato con niños y jamás había estado presente durante el nacimiento de uno.

— Tengo todo listo arriba doctor — informo la mujer embarazada.

— Muy bien, señora Thomson, estaré con usted en un minuto. ¿Podrás arreglártelas aquí abajo? —preguntó el médico a Kurt dirigiéndole una cálida mirada y sonrió de manera tranquilizadora a los tres chiquillos que lo miraban con diferentes grados de temor.

— ¿Mami va a tener a nuestro bebé? —dijo a media voz la mayor de ellos.

— Si, eso creo —el castaño acarició su mejilla y se volvió a Blaine.— ¿No debo hervir agua o algo? —preguntó Kurt.

Blaine rió.— No.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que Kurt no lo había escuchado reír con naturalidad y pudo sentir que su corazón se aligeraba en respuesta, al recordar aquellos días más inocentes en los que se había conformado sólo con su amistad. Definitivamente no era su imaginación. Blaine Anderson estaba actuando de manera sumamente extraña.

Mantener a los chicos ocupados no fue una tarea demasiado difícil. Estaban bien educados y el hecho de que el castaño fuera un desconocido los inhibió un poco pero cuando Kurt vio la consola del x-box y sugirió que jugaran a eso, los chicos comenzaron a relajarse. Kurt no era muy bueno con las consolas de videojuegos, pero recordaba a Finn pasando horas y horas con ese aparato entre las manos.

De vez en cuando, Kurt alzaba la mirada hacia el piso superior esperando que todo resultara bien para la señora Thomson y su bebé.

Cuando la mujer gritó, los gemelos alzaron la mirada con temor y uno de los pequeños se acurrucó, asustado, en el regazo de Kurt. Él le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

— Mami grita.

El ojiazul lo miró sin saber qué hacer o decir, pero Lyn, la mayor, salió a su rescate, diciendo con la sensatez de una adulta en miniatura:

— No te preocupes Christopher... es como cuando Betsy tuvo a sus cachorros.

Era una forma de ver la situación, se dijo Kurt con ironía. Los niños no estaban habituados a los alumbramientos. Nadie lo estaba, para ser francos.

El tiempo pareció alargarse mientras Kurt esperaba en temeroso silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaba en nacer un niño? Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un café.

Cuando regresó, los gemelos le pidieron algo de beber y con la ayuda de Lyn, les sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja. Apenas los había vuelto a acomodar frente al televisor para reanudar el juego, cuando otro grito desgarrador de la madre rompió el silencio.

Kurt contuvo el aliento, abrazando a los gemelos, mientras Lyn, más valiente, se conformó con pararse muy cerca de él.

Desde el descanso de la escalera, escuchó que Blaine lo llamaba y Kurt, aturdido, se levantó y se apresuró a atravesar el cuarto.

— ¿Puedes venir un momento, Kurt? —El médico parecía calmado, aunque impaciente. Luego de tranquilizar a los pequeños, Kurt subió de prisa por la escalera. Sarah Thomson estaba acostada, con el rostro contraído y el oscuro cabello pegado a su frente a causa del sudor. Kurt experimentó una profunda compasión al escuchar sus gemidos

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto al médico con ansiedad.— Blaine, yo...

— Está bien. Todo lo que quiero es que permanezcas junto a Sarah para que te sujete una mano ¿Puedes hacerlo?

La mujer se retorcía y gritaba y Kurt olvidó su temor.— Moja un lienzo en agua fría, para que le limpies la cara —instruyó el médico.

Cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama siguiendo las instrucciones de Blaine, y sintió que las uñas de Sarah se hundían en su carne, incluso Kurt, en su ignorancia, supo que ya casi era hora.

Una oleada de amor y admiración lo invadió al escuchar que Blaine alentaba y tranquilizaba a la señora Thompson. Lo miró, observando la total concentración de su rostro antes de volverse para tomar un lienzo y acercarse a él para limpiar cuidadosamente el sudor que perlaba su frente. Blaine lo miró sorprendido por esa acción y le regaló una sonrisa. En sus ojos había una mirada que Kurt no alcanzaba a descifrar.

—Sólo un esfuerzo más, Sarah. Puedes hacerlo. Otro.

Un fuerte temor invadió a Kurt cuando, como hipnotizado, contempló el momento maravilloso del nacimiento de un ser humano.

En su aturdimiento y asombro oyó que Blaine decía con tono cansado aunque satisfecho.

— Felicitaciones, Sarah; tienes otra hija.

Desde su lugar en la cama, Kurt observó, con fascinación, cómo el médico colocaba a la diminuta nena sobre el vientre de su madre. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Sarah Thomson cuando alargó una mano para tocar la cabeza húmeda de su bebé.

— Kurt, ¿podrías bajar y preparar una taza de té? — sugirió Blaine con voz gentil. Por un momento, el castaño permaneció inmóvil, contemplándolo. Sus miradas se encontraron. Fue una fracción de segundos y luego, como saliendo de un sueño, se dirigió a la cocina.

Abajo, los niños lo miraron con ojos dilatados e interrogantes, y Lyn preguntó al fin.

— ¿Ya llegó nuestro nuevo bebé?

— Ya, y es una nena —informó Kurt— Su madre necesita dormir ahora pero en cuanto haya descansado podrán subir a verla.

— Estás llorando —dijo uno de los gemelos y cuando Kurt se llevó una mano a los ojos humedecidos, se percató de que en efecto, lloraba. Se sentía privilegiado y lleno de emoción por haber podido presenciar la magia de un nacimiento en manos del hombre que tanto amaba. Era algo que recordaría toda su vida.

Permanecieron ahí hasta que el señor Thompson llegó. Había cesado la tormenta de nieve y el viento comenzaba a aminorar. David Thomson les dio las gracias, con lágrimas en los ojos. Los niños ya habían visto a su madre y a su nueva hermana, y Lyn indicaba a sus hermanos, con tono solemne, que no debían tocar a los bebés con las manos sucias.

Había oscurecido cuando Blaine y Kurt salieron de ahí; la nieve comenzaba ya a congelarse. Kurt se estremeció.

Les llevó casi una hora regresar a su casa. Extrañamente, los envolvía un cómodo silencio, pero en todo el trayecto Blaine intentó ser valiente e iniciar la conversación. Pero ¿qué debía decir? ¿perdóname por haberte insultado hasta el cansancio? ¿soy un idiota y te amo?.

— No va a ser tan fácil, Anderson. Y sí, eres un idiota. —Blaine se sorprendió de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Kurt tenía la mirada perdida hacia el exterior, pero se volvió hacia Blaine cuando lo escuchó hablar —¿Perdón?

— No... nada... Sólo pensaba

— Okay —volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia el exterior. _Lo que daría por saber lo que hay en tu mente_, pensaba Kurt.— Fue... increíble eso que hiciste... con la señora Thompson.

— Es parte de mi trabajo, Kurt. Ayudar a una madre a dar a luz es una de mis más grandes satisfacciones.

Kurt deseó poder acortar el espacio entre ellos y envolverlo en sus brazos. Estaba tan orgulloso de él aunque para Blaine no fuera importante.

Una vez que llegaron al sendero que conducía a la casa, Kurt se puso tenso cuando buscó en vano, una espiral de humo proveniente de la chimenea de la sala.

Al percibir su tensión, Blaine lo miró. —¿Qué te pasa?

—Creo que se apagó el fuego de la chimenea de la sala.

Blaine frunció el ceño. —Si es así, la casa estará hecha una nevera.

— Pero tenemos calefacción — le recordó Kurt cuando el médico detuvo el Land Rover frente a la puerta. El ojiazul trató de bajar del vehículo mientras hablaba, pero Blaine se le anticipó y antes que pudiera descender, él estaba del otro lado, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo.

Kurt lo siguió al interior de la casa, con el corazón agitado. Vio que Blaine revisaba el aparato de calefacción central mismo que estaba descompuesto.

— Más vale que vengas conmigo a mi casa —informó al incorporarse.— Si te dejo aquí, te congelarás.

— ¿No se molestará Nick? —se oyó preguntar Kurt, con voz áspera. Los ojos de Blaine se ensombrecieron.

—¿Por qué tendría que molestarse? —inquirió él —Eres alguien muy importante para mi y no puedo permitir que pases la noche en una casa helada cuando la temperatura sigue descendiendo aún más mientras yo estoy en mi casa acurrucado en mi sillón favorito y completamente calientito apenas a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

— Quizá tampoco tu calefacción está funcionando —sugirió Kurt.

¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que él negara que Nick tenía derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones?

—Es muy factible. —aceptó Blaine con voz serena.— Sin embargo, a diferencia de ti, tuve la sensatez de asegurarme de que todos los fuegos estuvieran encendidos antes de salir... Además, necesito hablar contigo. Nick se ha ido a Nueva York.

—Yo también lo habría hecho —respondió Kurt de inmediato cambiando de conversación. No tenía ningún interés en escuchar lo que Blaine tenía o quería decirle.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Blaine.— ¿irte a Nueva York? —La expresión en el rostro de Blaine se apagó

—No... Hablo de los fuegos... los hubiera encendido si no me hubieses sacado de mi casa como lo hiciste. —De repente, el rostro de Blaine se relajó en una amplia sonrisa. Un gesto que recordó al castaño otras épocas más felices. Lo miró con enfado cuando Blaine dijo en son de broma:

—Siempre fuiste una terrible fierecilla, Kurt. Quizá eso tenga alguna relación con el color de tu cabello. —le quitó la capucha de la sudadera y le acarició tiernamente un pequeño mechón que estaba fuera de su lugar.

El calor ascendió por el cuerpo del ojiazul mientras se apartaba de él, nervioso. Blaine se perdió en las profundidades azules de los ojos de Kurt. Sería más fácil hablar con él en su casa, donde no pudiera salir corriendo.

— Tienes diez minutos para recoger todo lo que puedas necesitar. ¿A qué hora esperas que regresen tus padres? —preguntó Blaine.

— No tengo idea. Iban a regresar esta noche, pero mi papá llamó para avisarme que, debido a la tormenta de nieve, tendrían que quedarse a pasar la noche en Dayton.

— Mm... Bien, si me das el número de sus amigos, llamaré para decirles dónde estarás mientras recoges tus cosas.

Este era el hermano mayor que Kurt recordaba de sus días infantiles. Estaba dispuesto a protestar que podía cuidarse solo, pero mientras buscaba el número telefónico de los amigos de su padre, comenzó a temblar debido al aire gélido.

Blaine estaba colgando el teléfono cuando Kurt descendió por la escalera luego de haberse cambiado de ropa y guardado otra en un maletín.

— Tu padre estaba preocupado por ti. Trató de llamar esta tarde para ver si te encontrabas bien. Les expliqué la situación y Carole dijo que no te preocuparas y que regresarían mañana, antes de la hora del almuerzo.

De modo que no tenia que preocuparse se dijo Kurt con ironía mientras permitía que Blaine tomara de sus manos la maleta y luego esperaba, con impaciencia, a que él cerrara con llave la puerta trasera ¿Cómo se suponía que debía sentirse si se veía obligado a pasar la noche en la casa del hombre al que amaba y el cual no abrigaba por él un sentimiento similar? Subieron al auto y se encaminaron a la casa de Blaine.

— El que podría preocuparse seria Nick si supiera que he pasado la noche en tu casa —observó el castaño con ironía.

Blaine le lanzo una mirada de exasperación.

— ¿Por que diablos debe importarle a Nick que pases o no la noche en mi casa? Después de todo, somos adultos conscientes, aunque tú no te comportes como tal.

Kurt se removió con inquietud en su asiento.

—No es mi culpa que todos en Lima piensen que tú y Nick son una pareja establecida — murmuró.

— Deja de decir tonterías, Kurt. Tal vez te consuele saber que Nick dejó de existir al hacer el amor contigo.

—Pero sales con él... —¿Por qué diablos se mostraba tan persistente en el tema?

Blaine había dado vuelta hacia el sendero y Kurt pudo ver su casa, adelante, a la luz de los faros del auto.

— ¿Sí? Parece que sabes más que yo sobre nuestra relación —dijo Blaine con diversión.

Kurt estuvo a punto de recordarle que había ido a Nueva York con Nick pero se dio cuenta de repente que estaba incursionando en terreno peligroso y optó por un prudente silencio.

— Deja de buscar excusas, Kurt —agregó Blaine con aspereza — Lo ocurrido entre tu y yo ya sucedió y por mi parte no lo lamento.

Detuvo el Land Rover con brusquedad. Cuando Kurt se enderezó en su asiento, pudo sentir que el corazón le latía con violencia contra el pecho.

— Kurt... Siento ya no ser el hombre a quien querías... siento mucho haberte insultado... lo lamento más de lo que imaginas... — aseguró con voz triste y Kurt se percató en ese momento, con una punzada de culpabilidad, que él había tenido una tarde muy pesada.— Si quieres que me disculpe por haberte hecho el amor, o que diga que me arrepiento, temo que voy a negarte ese gusto. No... no me arrepiento de eso...

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Blaine le dio la espalda; bajó del vehículo y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su casa sin ayudarlo a bajar del auto o volverse a comprobar que lo seguía.

Ya había llegado hasta su puerta cuando Kurt se dio cuenta del frío que sentía y logró seguirlo con paso torpe.

Blaine encendió la luz del vestíbulo y su claro resplandor reveló la tensión que contraía el rostro del médico. Parecía esperar a que el castaño dijese algo pero, ¿que podía agregar? ¿Que tampoco lamentaba haber hecho el amor con él? ¿Que estaría feliz de volver a estar entre sus brazos? ¿Que se encontraba dispuesto a aceptar una aventura superficial, aunque lo destrozara por dentro?

— Kurt... yo... Necesito decirte tantas cosas. Es importante que me escuches.

El momento de hablar había llegado y ahora sí, Kurt no tenía para donde correr.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

— Blaine... no podríamos hacer una tregua? al menos por esta noche? Ya estoy cansado de pelear...

El médico lo miró por largo rato. Sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña detrás de la cortina de pestañas Lo contemplaba como si estuviera bajo un embrujo. Como si alguna fuerza extraña lo obligara a no apartar sus ojos de él. Aunque se resistiera, no podría dejar de mirarlo. Kurt sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón y se humedeció con la lengua los labios resecos. Estaba nervioso.

— ¡Dios no hagas eso! ¡No están las cosas como para que te comportes de manera tan provocativa! —estalló Blaine y masculló una maldición ahogada mientras aproximaba su rostro al de él. Kurt se apartó con rapidez y corrió hacia la helada penumbra exterior mientras esas palabras resonaban en su mente. Fue como si estuviera fundiéndose el pasado con el presente y una vez más fue el adolescente vulnerable que había acudido a él con el regalo de su amor y deseo, para ser rechazado con crueldad.

— ¡Kurt! —lo oyó llamarlo, pero el grito apenas penetró en el torbellino de sus pensamientos. La nieve era demasiado densa para que pudiera correr, pero avanzó con torpeza, sin saber a dónde iba; lo único que importaba era huir.

Cuando Blaine lo alcanzó, Kurt lanzó un grito angustiado y se volvió con brusquedad para apartarlo de un empujón pero patinó y cayó de espaldas en la nieve, arrastrando con él a Blaine.

El peso de Blaine sobre su cuerpo le sacó el aire de los pulmones. Fue una sensación extraña.

— ¡Kurt! ¡Dios! ¿estás bien?

Kurt comenzó a sentir humedad en sus ojos. Los sollozos lo sacudían de manera incontrolable. Pudo percibir la tibieza de las lágrimas sobre su rostro mientras Blaine se incorporaba. Lo levantó, lo acogió en sus brazos y lo llevó al interior de la casa hasta su estudio.

La nieve cubría la ropa del castaño, y no pareció darse cuenta de ello hasta que Blaine lo sentó frente al fuego y comenzó a despojarlo de las botas.

— Kurt, lo siento... Lo siento... No quise... —sus palabras eran tensas, casi suplicantes y el ojiazul se estremeció, protestando entre sollozos cuando él le quitó los calcetines y comenzó a frotarle los pies helados.

— Kurt, escúchame... fue mi... yo... Nunca quise...

Lo oyó maldecir entre dientes y el sonido penetró en su mente aturdida. Lo miró con ojos inexpresivos.

— Vamos. Hay que quitarte esta ropa húmeda —él le hablaba con suavidad, como si lo hiciera con un niño pequeño, y como tal, Kurt permaneció sentado, dócil mientras Blaine lo dejaba cubierto sólo con los bóxers, y luego lo envolvía en una toalla grande y tibia.— Quédate aquí. Iré a preparar una bebida caliente —informó por fin.

Cuando regresó, Kurt ya había recobrado el control. Blaine le ofreció una de las tazas de humeante café que llevaba en las manos.

— Lo siento — dijo el castaño en un murmullo.— Fue una estupidez hacer eso.

— Todos hacemos tonterías a veces. —Blaine parecía tan exhausto y demacrado, que Kurt quiso abrazarlo y recostar su cabeza en su pecho. Moría de ganas por consolarlo.

— Fue maravilloso... esta tarde —susurró Kurt casi con timidez, buscando un tema de conversación seguro.— Tan hermosa... esa nena era tan perfecta...

Algo en la cualidad nostálgica en su voz debió conmover a Blaine, pues preguntó con suavidad:

— ¿Te gustaría tener hijos, Kurt?

_Solo los tuyos._ El ojiazul se sonrojó como si hubiera dado expresión a su pensamiento.

—Sí... me gustaría. Pero yo... no puedo... dado que... bueno, tu sabes... Gay. Pero entonces veo a Rachel y a Leroy y a Hiram, y ella es tan feliz con sus dos padres que... pero... el hombre que amo no me ama de vuelta y yo... quisiera que mis hijos fueran sólo suyos... Adoptar un bebé o pedirle ayuda a alguien... pero definitivamente tendrían que ser suyos pero como eso no va a suceder, no tiene ni siquiera caso hablar de ello. Lo más sorprendente es que hasta el día de hoy, yo no me había planteado esa posibilidad, ya sabes, Kurt Hummel papá de un pequeño, pero entonces sucedió esa magia de presenciar un nacimiento y... me imaginé cosas... _Tu y yo presenciando el nacimiento de nuestro bebé. _—Kurt sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando notó que ese era otro sueño más que no se cumpliría.

El rostro de Blaine se ensombreció de repente. Se puso de pie y lo miró con intensidad. _¿Sería posible que amara a Sebastian a pesar de no haber sostenido una relación con él?,_ pensó Blaine. Sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza.

— ¡No es posible!

— Lo se, Blaine... soy idiota, ¿no?

— Kurt. Y-yo me prometí no... pero no puedo más... pero... Necesito decirte, Kurt... y si después te das cuenta que no es lo que realmente quieres... _Y si te digo que te amo y yo ya no soy lo que quieres?_ —Blaine negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Volvió a hablar.— Sin duda debes haberte dado cuenta. Y la verdad es que él... Sebastian..._ ¿Qué caso tiene confesarte todo si igual te enamoraste de él?_

Kurt lo miró. _¿Otra vez Sebastian? ¿Sebastian qué?_ Sintió ganas de preguntar. El café caliente lo reconfortaba pero... había algo en la mirada de Blaine que lo confundía. Se sentía extrañado por la intensidad en su voz.

— ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez, Blaine?

El frunció el ceño y se apartó del castaño. Su rostro quedó en penumbra.

—Sí —su voz le pareció tensa a Kurt.

—¿Y... y él te amaba? —_¿Por qué insistes en atormentarte, Hummel?_

— Alguna vez creí que me amaba —las palabras parecieron arrancadas con dificultad de la garganta del médico.— Pero... me equivoqué.

Algún hombre en Londres quizá. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que había regresado a Lima. Sin embargo, Kurt ya no podía preguntar más. No tenía derecho y tampoco la fuerza para escuchar a Blaine hablando del hombre que había amado y a quien quizás amaba todavía.

—Tengo algunos informes que llenar ¿te molestaría si trabajo un poco? —Comentó Blaine sin siquiera voltear a verlo, temeroso de que Kurt descubriera en su mirada el gran amor que sentía.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y lo observó encaminarse hacia su escritorio, donde se sentó. A los pocos segundos, estaba absorto por completo en lo que hacía, dejándolo en libertad de contemplarlo a sus anchas.

Blaine trabajó durante cerca de una hora, pero Kurt no se había aburrido; el crujir de los leños en el fuego, los leves sonidos procedentes del escritorio, donde Blaine trabajaba, y el simple hecho de estar allí, en su compañía, lo llenaban de un placer teñido de melancolía. Se quedó dormido mientras él seguía ocupado, y no se percató del hecho de que Blaine dejaba su pluma para acercarse a mirarlo con expresión pensativa. La toalla había resbalado descubriendo la curva de un hombro. Cuando él se inclinó para volver a cubrirlo, Kurt despertó.

Se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca.

—¿Ya terminaste de trabajar?

— Ya. —una leve sonrisa curvó los labios del medico.— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer?

Kurt hizo una mueca de disgusto y repuso con voz somnolienta.— Creo que he perdido el apetito.

Por un momento, Blaine lo miró con fijeza y luego dijo, con voz tensa.— Kurt, tu padre me ha dicho que apenas sí comes ¿no estarás enfermo?

Cuando sus manos lo tomaron por los hombros, Kurt enfrentó su mirada. —No... no estoy enfermo. Simplemente he estado inapetente, eso es todo.

— Cuando dije que eras provocativo no quise referirme a lo que te imaginaste ¿sabes? — aclaró Blaine de improviso.

— ¿Quieres decir que no tratabas de recordarme que en alguna ocasión cometí el abominable pecado de provocarte? Sé que no era tu intención. No me explico por qué salí corriendo de esa manera... supongo que he tenido demasiadas impresiones este día. —se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su actitud bastante infantil.

— ¿Tienes frío? —las manos de Blaine le frotaron los brazos a través de la toalla.— Más vale que suba a encender el fuego en una de las habitaciones de otra forma te congelaras esta noche

— ¿Solo en una? ¿Y tu?

Por suerte, Blaine no pareció percatarse de la ansiedad en su voz.— Yo no tengo mucho frío. No necesito calefacción. Parece que poseo mi propio termostato natural. —hizo una breve pausa.— Tu maleta está en el vestíbulo ¿Quieres que la traiga?

Kurt asintió con una inclinación de cabeza. Mientras Blaine encendía la calefacción, el castaño podría ponerse algo de ropa. Aunque nada había dicho a Blaine, incluso sus boxers estaban empapados después de su caída en la nieve y ansiaba quitárselos.

Esperó hasta oír las pisadas de Blaine en la escalera para quitarse la toalla y despojarse del húmedo bóxer. Tembló un poco por el intenso frío.

Solo había llevado consigo una muda de ropa interior de modo que, después de un momento de vacilación, se puso un pantalón deportivo que le quedaba bastante flojo, con la esperanza de que esto ocultara el hecho de que no llevaba nada debajo.

Puso el bóxer que acababa de quitarse con el resto de la ropa mojada. Blaine se quedó unos momentos mirándolo desde el umbral cuando regresó al estudio.

— Empieza a nevar otra vez —informó.

Casi en el momento en que pronunciaba esas palabras, las luces oscilaron y luego se apagaron. Afuera ululó el viento.

— ¡Lo que nos faltaba! —estalló el médico

— ¿Tienes linternas de pilas? —indagó Kurt con ironía.

— Es probable que haya alguna en el sótano, pero no quiero arriesgarme a ir ahí y romperme la cabeza. Tendremos que conformarnos con velas.

Velas y luz de chimenea; era muy íntimo, muy romántico, pensó Kurt. _¡Lo que me faltaba!_

— Cuéntame sobre Londres.

Blaine estaba sentado frente a él y, por un momento, mientras lo miraba, Kurt creyó que él había adivinado cómo le afectaba su cercanía.

—No hay mucho que contar —empezó a decir el moreno; no obstante, algunas de las historias y anécdotas que le contó resultaron divertidas y, mientras escuchaba, Kurt rió y Blaine también olvidando que la risa compartida era tan peligrosa como el silencio compartido... quizá más.

Cenaron pasta y verduras que Blaine había preparado y servido, negándose a que Kurt lo ayudara y luego, mientras envolvía con las manos una taza de humeante chocolate, Kurt sintió que lo embargaba un delicioso adormecimiento. Dejo la taza sobre una mesita y se reclinó contra el respaldo de su sillón. Sólo cerraría los ojos un momento.

Media hora después seguía dormido. Blaine se inclino para mirarlo y lo tomo en brazos. Kurt se desperezó un poco y se acurruco contra él con un suspiro de satisfacción. Los brazos del médico lo ciñeron más estrechamente y Blaine frunció el ceño.

Arriba, en el cuarto que él le había preparado, la luz de la chimenea danzaba en los muros, iluminando los diseños del papel tapiz.

Lo depositó sobre la cama y luego añadió más leños al fuego, antes de regresar al lado de Kurt. No podía dejarlo dormir con la ropa puesta.

Kurt despertó y lo miró con los ojos nublados por el sueño mientras él empezaba a quitarle la sudadera. El castaño tiró de la prenda y se la apretó contra el cuerpo, en ademán de protesta.

— Kurt, no puedes dormir vestido. Mira, te traje tu ropa de dormir.

Aturdido por el sueño, Kurt trató de recordar por qué era tan importante que Blaine no lo despojara de su ropa pero fue un esfuerzo demasiado grande, de manera que dejó que le quitara la sudadera y luego el pantalón. Solo recordó la razón cuando sintió el aire frió sobre su cuerpo total y completamente desnudo.

Kurt vio su expresión y sintió su propia respuesta a esa expresión hambrienta directamente en su entrepierna.

No se asombró cuando Blaine se acercó para tomarlo en su regazo, parte de él habia esperado que lo tocara esa noche... lo habla esperado y deseado. Tímidamente trató de jalar una manta para cubrirse. Pudo hacerlo a medias.

Sus labios se unieron con suavidad a los de Blaine, y su piel se deleitó en la sensación del contacto de las manos que lo recorrían ávidas de más.

Podía percibir el palpitar del corazón de Blaine y supo que el suyo latía con igual frenesí. Había deseo y ansiedad en la forma como Blaine lo besaba, y no pudo negar una respuesta a esa pasión. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido entrecortado y necesitado.

— Kurt... déjame permanecer contigo esta noche —susurró contra su piel, mientras besaba el suave recorrido hasta su oreja.— Te deseo tanto.

Irónicamente, si Blaine no hubiera hablado, Kurt habría ido al infierno mismo con él, pero el sonido casi angustioso de su voz había roto el delicado hechizo y Kurt se apartó del médico dominado por la tensión y emoción.

— No puedo.

— ¿Por qué? —la voz del moreno brotó densa y torturada.— ¿Es a causa de él? —el rostro de Blaine se contrajo y Kurt se sobrecogió al reconocer los celos en el brillo siniestro de esa mirada miel-ámbar.— Es posible que lo ames, Kurt, pero no puedes tenerlo. Además, es a mí a quien deseas.

Le acarició suavemente su miembro a través de la tela de la manta para subrayar su aseveración y la sensación obligó al castaño a lanzar un gemido de placer.

— Déjame permanecer contigo esta noche... — repitió Blaine, suplicante.— Sé que he sido un idiota al tratarte de la peor manera... Sebastian no te ama... pero yo...

—No —la negativa escapó de la garganta de un angustiado Kurt. Eso era demasiado y ya no podía mentir más — No entiendes Blaine. No amo a Sebastian, nunca lo he querido... Es cierto que él me deseó durante algún tiempo, tal como deseó a miles de hombres; y no niego que es atractivo, pero nunca lo he amado. Además de que se ha dado cuenta de que ama a Thad.

Blaine lo contemplo con tristeza, mas él le sostuvo la mirada hasta que quedó convencido de que no mentía. El médico pareció ponerse más tenso y luego dijo con voz sofocada:

— ¿Entonces, por qué? Ya te he pedido perdón. Sé que he sido el peor de los hombres al tratarte de la manera tan fea como lo hice. Yo... ¡Dios, Kurt!...

Él no lo dejó terminar.— ¿No puedes adivinarlo? No deseo tener una relación sexual contigo. Blaine... — lo vio respingar ante esas palabras. Parecía lastimado.— No puedo acostarme más contigo; no deseo comprometerme en una aventura pasajera, porque eso me destrozaría... Yo... Yo te amo demasiado.

Ya lo había dicho ¡Ahora lo dejaría en paz! Se apartó de él volviéndole la espalda, jalando la manta y cubriéndose con ella. Esperó a escuchar la puerta al cerrarse cuando Blaine saliera. Ya que sabía la verdad, entendería. De modo que Kurt esperó, tenso y peligrosamente cerca de perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Cuando Blaine lo tocó se sobresaltó como si hubiera sido quemado por un carbón ardiente. Blaine lo hizo volverse hacia él.

— Quiero que me expliques bien esto. —pidió Blaine con lentitud. Respiraba con agitación como si controlara con dificultad una oleada interior de... ¿furia?— ¿No quieres acostarte conmigo porque... porque me amas?

Por primera vez en su vida Kurt tuvo miedo de él. Blaine no reaccionaba como el castaño había supuesto. Parecía enfadado, violenta y peligrosamente enfadado y lo miraba con una expresión que le erizó la piel.

— ¿Es eso lo que dices?

— Sí. —Lo soltó de forma tan inesperada que Kurt se fue de espaldas sobre la cama sin dejar de mirarlo con confusion. Blaine tenía la mirada fija en el techo y respiraba con dificultad.

— No puedo creerlo —su voz era monótona y dura.

— ¿Por qué supones que hice el amor contigo? —preguntó Kurt con voz trémula e insegura. Se incorporó.— Te aseguro que no fue por algo que tuviera relación con Sebastian.

— Todos estos años luché contra mí, contra el impulso de regresar... Me decía que lo que habías sentido era sólo un enamoramiento de adolescente. Me mantuve en contacto con tus padres, traté de sonsacarles toda la información que fuera posible. Pensé que eras feliz en Nueva York. El hombre profesional que daba prioridad a su trabajo y ponía en segundo plano al amor. Trate por todos los medios de olvidarte y convencerme de que no estaba loco por haberme enamorado de un niño de diecisiete años. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí? Me sentía como una especie de... de pervertido! ¿Que pudo hacerte pensar que lo que deseaba era tener un amorío pasajero contigo? ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que eso es lo único que quiero?!

Kurt estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar.

—Yo...Túsólo...Túsólodijisteque... quemedeseabas...y-y... yocreíque-que...era... sólo sexo. Me dijiste, cuando mencioné a Nick, que no te interesaba el compromiso. Y... y-y... yo...

— ¡¿Y?! ¡Por supuesto que con Nick no me interesaba, en absoluto! Sólo ha habido un hombre en mi vida con el que he querido estar... y ese eres tú.

Extendió una mano y lo atrajo hacia él, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Su voz brotó ahogada contra si cuello.

— Kurt... bebé... Al pensar en lo cerca que estuvimos de perdernos... Y Dios! Sebastian! Él me dijo que entre tú y él... y luego no me dejabas explicarte... y

— ¿Sebastian?

— Sí. Él vino a verme y hablamos y... y yo sólo quería correr a verte pero... me dio miedo, Kurt! Entonces esta noche cuando hablamos asumí que lo amabas y... y cuando dijiste que no querías hacer el amor conmigo... — calló de repente y lo abrazó con una angustia incontenible.

— No podía hacer el amor contigo, Blaine. Tenía miedo de lo que podría revelar si eso sucedía. ¿De verdad me has amado durante todos estos años? —la voz le temblaba por la emoción.

La sonrisa de Blaine fue maliciosa.

— ¿Quieres que te demuestre cuánto? —rió con suavidad al observar la expresión de su Kurt.— Cuando tenías diecisiete, yo contaba con veinticinco años; era lo bastante maduro para saber lo que quería de la vida, lo bastante mayor para que me aterrorizaran mis sentimientos por ti. Una de las razones por las que me fui a Londres, fue porque no podía confiar en mí, no me creía capaz de controlarme para no iniciar una relación para la que tú no estabas preparado. Habría sido demasiado fácil valerme de tus sentimientos de adolescente para persuadirte de que estuviéramos juntos; pero sabía que no estaba bien, que no era correcto.

Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y Kurt lo atrapó entre los dientes mordisqueando con suavidad. Sus ojos se dilataron cuando percibió el profundo suspiro que sacudió a Blaine.

— Lo primero que voy a hacer cuando esta nieve nos permita salir es llevarte a una cita y darte todo el romance que te mereces. —anuncio Blaine con voz profunda.

Kurt rió. Era un sonido alegre, claro y lleno de felicidad. ¡Ahora estaba seguro del amor de Blaine!

— ¿Y mientras tanto? —preguntó, incitante.

Blaine retiró la manta que cubría el cuerpo de Kurt, pegó su cuerpo al del castaño y los envolvio a ambos con la manta. Podía sentir cada milímetro de su piel arder ante el contacto del cuerpo de Kurt. Lo miró a los ojos con total intensidad, amor y deseo, luego desvió la mirada a los labios de Kurt. El castaño pasó su lengua muy lentamente por su labio inferior y Blaine no pudo más y lo besó. Un beso cargado de amor y promesas. Se sentía embriagado por su sabor y por los ruiditos tan eróticos que salían de la boca de Kurt.

— Quédate conmigo esta noche —suplicó Kurt al oído de Blaine.— Ya hemos pasado demasiadas noches separados.

— ¿Estas seguro de que es lo que deseas?

Kurt pudo ver la tensión que brillaba en los ojos de Blaine mientras esperaba la respuesta.

— Lo estoy, mi amor. Nunca estuve más seguo de algo en toda mi vida.

— Te amo, Kurt. Por Dios que te amo.

— Sshhhhh... Ahora quiero que me beses...


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

* * *

— Eres tan hermoso.

Kurt ahogó un gemido cuando Blaine le recorrió la espalda con las manos. No sabía qué era lo que más le hacía perder el control: las sensaciones que le provocaba su contacto, o su aroma o verlo con apenas uns ajustados boxers...

No hubo forma de esconder el escalofrío que atormentó a Kurt mientras Blaine le acarició la espalda. Sus caricias le hacían dar ahogados grititos de placer.

— Tranquilo, bebé. —Le dijo calmándolo.

¿Tranquilo? ¿Cómo iba a estar tranquilo si lo estaba reduciendo a una masa indefensa de deseo? Blaine intensificó sus caricias ahora en su trasero, entreteniéndose en su entrada.

— ¿Te ha dolido? Lo siento. —pregutó Blaine cuando Kurt se mordió el labio para contener el profundo gemido de deseo que le brotaba de la garganta.

— No, no me ha... dolido. —Blaine sonreía divertido.

— Date la vuelta. —sugirió Blaine.— quiero...

— No... yo no... esto es injusto... yo no... tu llevas...—dijo Kurt con una vocecita suplicante, cerrando los ojos, abrumado por el intenso deseo e incapaz de pensar con claridad ante la intensa sensación que el dedo de Blaine le provocaba. Añadió luego en tono desesperado.— ¡Quítate los boxers!

— Bueno... —dijo el médico retirando sus dedos del interior del castaño y riendo con malicia.— Tenía la esperanza de que fueras tú el que me los quitara.

— ¿Que yo te los quitara? —dijo Kurt, intentando ser sarcástico. Se sintió frustrado y todo él temblaba de deseo y de necesidad.

— Sí. —repitió Blaine, mientras suave, pero firmemente le dio la vuelta e inclinó la cabeza para besarlo, haciendo que la sensación lo recorriera de la cabeza a los pies.

Kurt intentó resistirse juguetonamente, pero Blaine empeoró la situación al seguir besándolo. Lo seguía tocando. Su contacto era demasiado sensual, una caricia decididamente erótica.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces, de cómo me excitas? —le susurró en la boca, abriéndosela con la lengua.

— Dímelo. —gimió Kurt con el cuerpo entero temblando de placer cuando el médico colocó sus dedos alrededor de su erección, rozándole la cabeza con la llema del pulgar.

— Mmm... qué bien sabes. —le dijo apreciativamente mientras le recorría con los labios su garganta, pasando por su pecho, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones. — Tan deliciosamente bien. —añadió con voz más ronca mientras le hacía con la lengua un círculo alrededor del ombligo antes de aventurarse más abajo.

Kurt comenzó a temblar a causa de las emociones mientras Blaine cubría su palpitante miembro con su boca. Esa intimidad... esas emociones eran las que correspondían a los verdaderos amantes y ahora sabía que Blaine era completamente suyo.

Se recargó sobre sus codos mirando lleno de fascinación todo lo que Blaine le hacía. Sus ojos se encontraron y quizo corresponder a sus caricias.

Blaine se levantó y se quitó los boxers y lo miró cuando Kurt se acercó y se inclinó hacia él. Lo sintió duro, poderosamente duro al tacto y a la vez, muy vulnerable. No se movió, pero Kurt lo escuchó exhalar un grito ahogado cuando le apoyó los labios sobre el muslo y comenzó lentamente a acariciarlo desde la base hasta la punta.

Finalmente lo tocó con la lengua, trazando delicadamente un círculo alrededor. Su propia reacción a su contacto y a su sabor fue tan extraordinaria y explosiva que sintó que el cuerpo se le ponía tenso de necesidad.

— ¡Kurt!

El ronco gemido fue suficiente para que el castaño hiciera una pausa y lo mirara. Tembló cuando el médico lo miró con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

— Te deseo, Blaine. —No pudo evitar decirle.

—No tanto como yo a ti. —le respondió Blaine con desesperación mientras Kurt volvía a acariciarlo con su lengua.

A pesar de que ya habían hecho el amor, para ambos esta era realmente su primera vez. Kurt siempre había sabido instintivamente que habría fuerza y poder en su abrazo, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que la fuerza de Blaine le daría poder a él y le permitiría por primera vez en su vida disfrutar de su vulnerabilidad, sentir que estaba bien que alguien mas tomara las riendas, saber que podía confiar en él... que estaba seguro con él...

Cuidadosamente, Blaine lo colocó nuevamente en la cama. Kurt lanzó un grito de placer cuando Blaine finalmente lo penetró diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, sin poder pensar en nada más que en las oleadas de placer que los envolvían.

Kurt nunca antes había experimentado esta unión emocional ni este placer. Nunca había deseado abrazar y ser abrazado por nungún otro hombre. Y es que nunca había amado a nadie de la forma en que amaba a Blaine. Nunca había amado a nadie en absoluto... solo a Blaine.

...

Kurt se despertó en medio de la noche de repente, consciente de que Blaine no se encontraba a su lado. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró inmóvil junto a la ventana, con la cabeza inclinada, la expresió seria. El amor que sentía por Blaine lo inundaba. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a él.

— Blaine...

El médico se dio la vuelta, lo miró y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

— Kurt... yo... yo se que ya todo está claro pero... —se detuvo y tragó, para luego volver a hablar.— yo quiero que me perdones... Fui un idiota...

— Shhh... Blaine.. eso ya es pasado. No me importa. Lo único que me importa es que estamos juntos.

— Pero quiero explicarte... quiero que te quede muy claro que entre Nick y yo nunca hubo nada... Para mi es importante que estés seguro de eso... El día de la gala de San Valentín, él intentó seducirme, pero yo me negué... Desde siempre fuiste tú y sólo tú.

— Ahora lo se Blaine. Y pensar que si no te hubiera dicho que te amo, nada de esto estaría pasando.

— De cualquier manera, yo iba a decírtelo Kurt. Después de que Sebastian hablara conmigo, me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al creer que tu tenías algo que ver con él. Primero tuve miedo de que no quisieras hablarme. Temor que se volvió real cuando fui a tu casa con el pretexto de revisar a Carole y no te encontré. Entré en pánico pensando incluso que habías regresado a Nueva York, pero ¿sabes una cosa? —Le sostuvo el rostro con sus manos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Te habría ido a buscar hasta el fin del mundo.

— ¡Te amo tanto, Blaine!

— Yo también te amo, Kurt. —Se besaron apasionadamente.

— ¿Volvemos a la cama? —dijo Kurt con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Para dormir?

— ¿Quién piensa en dormir teniendo al hombre más sexy a su lado?

Blaine rió y se dejó guiar hasta la cama. Volvieron a hacer el amor lenta y dulcemente antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine despertó y se percató de que estaba solo en la cama. Por un momento creyó que todo había sido un sueño, que en realidad Kurt y él no habían pasado la noche entera haciendo el amor. Cerró los ojos y no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba en la habitación.

— Buenos días, mi amor. —Blaine abrió rápidamente los ojos, encontrándose con la mas maravillosa de las visiones.

Kurt colocó la bandeja del desayuno cuidadosamente sobre la cama a un lado de Blaine y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, inclinándose hasta rozar sus labios. Blaine le acarició tiernamente la mejilla.

— Buenos días, bebé. —Respondió el médico.— Entonces no lo soñé...

— ¿De qué hablas? —Kurt tomó una fresa de la bandeja y se la dio en la boca a Blaine —Te traje el desayuno.

—Yo tenía otra idea en mente —el médico le guiñó un ojo.

— De eso nada... necesitamos desayunar. Después nos vamos a ir a dar un baño y nos vamos a preparar para ir a mi casa. Ya ha parado de nevar.

— ¿Nos podemos demorar en el baño? —Blaine colocó sus manos en las caderas de Kurt, urgiéndolo a moverse para que sintiera lo mucho que lo deseaba.

— ¡Blaine Anderson! ¿Con quién estuviste soñando? —dijo Kurt, que ahora se movía sensualmente sobre Blaine, atormentándolo, haciéndole perder la razón...

— Con un ángel de ojos azules que justo ahora me está llevando al mismísimo cielo.

El desayuno y el baño tuvieron que esperar.

Horas más tarde se dirigieron a la casa de Kurt. El corto trayecto estuvo plagado de sonrisas, caricias y palabras de amor. No podían ocultar lo felices que eran. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kurt, se dieron cuenta que Burt y Carole ya habían regresado de Dayton porque su coche estaba estacionado en el garaje. Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine.

— ¿Blaine? Ahorita que entremos... yo entenderé si tu... si tu quieres que callemos que tu y yo...

— ¿Que tu y yo nos amamos y que somos novios? —lo interrumpió Blaine.

— Sí...

— ¿Y por qué habría de querer ocultarlo? —Le sostuvo la cara entre las manos, obligándolo a mirarlo.— Kurt, escúchame. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo. Y quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estoy enamorado de ti y que soy el hombre más feliz, y que tú, el joven más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, me corresponde. —lo besó.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Sí! Así que quita esos pensamientos de tu cabecita, dame tu mano y entremos. Estoy seguro que a Burt y a Carole les dará mucho gusto ser los primeros en saberlo.

Cuando entraron, Burt y Carole estaban en la cocina tomando una taza de café. Kurt fue el primero en entrar.

— Papá, Carole. ¿Cómo les fue?

— Bien hijo. ¿Y tu cómo estás? —Burt se daba cuenta que algo pasaba con Kurt, sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo característico. Ahora se notaba lleno de vida.

—Yo... estoy excelente —Kurt no paraba de sonreír.— De hecho... les tengo una sorpresa...

— Haber, cuéntanos de qué se trata —dijo Carole.

— He venido con... con alguien que quiero que vean.

— ¿De quién se trata? —Burt estaba intrigado.

— Se trata de... mi novio.

— ¿Tu qué? —Burt se atragantó.— ¿Desde cuando tu tienes un novio?

— Cariño, hazlo pasar. —Carole estaba completamente emocionada.— Quiero conocerlo.

— ¿Amor?, ven.

Blaine entró a la cocina, saludó cortésmente a Burt y a Carole antes de abrazar a Kurt.

— Papá, Carole... Ya conocen a Blaine. Él es mi novio. —Blaine y Kurt se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Realmente lucían muy enamorados y era algo que no se podía ocultar. Carole y Burt no cabían de asombro y felicidad. Inmediatamente se levantaron y los abrazaron.

— Pero qué maravilla. Finalmente se dieron cuenta y aceptaron sus sentimientos —Dijo Carole llena de alegría.—Desde un principio supe que terminarían juntos.

—Gracias Carole. —Respondió Blaine.— Fue complicado pero... ahora estamos juntos. Burt... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Claro que estoy de acuerdo, Blaine. Muchacho, tu ya eras parte de mi familia. Se que eres un buen chico y que cuidarás a mi hijo. Kurt, de verdad estoy muy contento por los dos.

— Gracias Papá.

Se sentaron a conversar con ellos de todo lo que habían pasado y de cómo se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían. Omitieron ciertos detalles, ya que era más que lógico que Burt se molestaría con Blaine por haber tratado tan mal al castaño en un principio. Burt y Carole se retiraron a descansar dejándolos solos al calor de la chimenea.

— ¿Blaine? ¿De verdad me amas? —preguntó el castaño, que no podía creer que por fin estaba junto al hombre de su vida. Blaine se acercó a el, le dio un beso apasionado en el que sus lenguas se unieron y volvieron a reconocerse.

— ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

— Sí.

Después de un rato en el que no hubo nada mas que besos y caricias, Kurt recordó que no había tenido noticias de Jeff. Aún se sentía culpable por haberlo tratado tan mal la última vez que hablaron. Blaine le dijo que no se preocupara, que seguramente su amigo entendería. Le sugirió que le llamara en ese momento. Quizás esta vez sí tendría suerte de encontrarlo. Así lo hizo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Jeff?

— ¿Kurt?

— Sí! ¡Hey! ¡finalmente te encuentro!

— Acabo de escuchar tu mensaje Kurt, pero antes de que me interrumpas, tienes que saber que entre Blaine y Nick nunca hubo nada...

— Lo se, Jeff... Yo

— ...Blaine lo rechazó en la gala de San Valen...

— Lo se, Jeff... Escucha...

— ...tin. Porque ese idiota te ama aunque no...

— ¡Jeff! ¡Para! Lo se.

— ...lo quiera reconocer y además está...

— Jeff! Cállate! ¡LO SE!

— ...celoso de Sebastian... y si no te apresuras...

— JEF STERLING! ¿PUEDES PARAR? TODO ESO YA LO SE... BLAINE Y YO YA SOMOS NOVIOS!

— ...y no le explicas que entre Sebastian y tu no hay nada, lo vas a per... ¿Qué?

— Que Blaine y yo ya somos novios. Hablamos ya y... todo se solucionó. Nos dijimos que nos amamos y ahora estamos juntos.

— Kurt, ¿es en serio?

— Sí, Sterling. Él está aquí conmigo.

— ¡Vaya! pues felicidades, Hummel. Yo te tengo otra noticia.

— ¿Cuál?

— Pues yo también ya tengo novio.

— Wowowo! finalmente el codiciado Jeff Sterling cayó en las garras del amor. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

— Nick Duval

— ¿Qué? woah! Pues quisiera decir que me alegro pero...

— Hummel... Nick es increíble.

— Lamento no poder decir lo mismo. Tu viste cómo acosaba a Blaine. —Blaine lo miró sorprendido. Kurt tapó el auricular y le explicó que Jeff ahora era el novio de Nick, Blaine se alegró y le dijo al castaño que debería sentirse feliz por su amigo.

— Lo más importante es que tú seas feliz, Jeff. Y si tu felicidad es al lado de Nick, pues, adelante. Yo no soy nadie para oponerme a tu relación con Nick. Te quiero y solo quiero que seas muy feliz, ¿okay?

— Lo soy, Kurt. Nick ha venido a completarme, es mi otra parte, ¿sabes?

— Lo se. Blaine es mi otra mitad. —le dijo a su amigo mientras le sonreía a Blaine, quien se acercó y lo rodeó por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul, depositando un beso en su cuello.

Después de prometerle a su amigo que Blaine y él los visitarían pronto en Nueva York, Kurt colgó. Se giró para quedar de frente a Blaine. La mirada del médico lo desconcertó.

— ¿Pasa algo, Blaine? —le dio un pequeño beso.

— Emm... pues. No lo se.

— ¿Todo está bien?

— Ahora que estamos juntos, Nueva York... bueno... ¿Qué pasará con Nueva York?

— No entiendo tu pregunta, mi amor. Se mas especifico, por favor.

— Sí, bebé. ¿Planeas regresar a Nueva York? Yo... había pensado establecerme en Lima. Cuando compré la casa, lo hice pensando en ti y en mi...

— ¿De verdad, Blaine?

— Pues sí. Recuerdo que de adolescente alguna vez mencionaste que esa casa te gustaba mucho y que tu sueño era poner una academia de arte... yo supuse que ahora que estamos juntos, podemos empezar a hacer realidad tu sueño, obviamente dejando un espacio para que vivamos ahí después de que nos casemos... —Kurt no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Blaine de por sí, ya era su sueño, y saber que desde siempre había pensado en él, lo emocionaba aún más. El médico continuó hablando. —Pero si tu deseo es regresar a Nueva York, lo entenderé. No podría irme contigo inmediatamente, tendría que organizarme, vender la casa, buscar un apartamento en el que podamos vivir, y además encontrar un empleo...

Kurt no pudo más y lo besó. Un beso cargado de amor, de deseo, de felicidad.

— Blaine. Tú eres mi sueño, ¿lo sabes? Y yo... no puedo creer que estás conmigo y yo... soy tan feliz y lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado. ¿Nueva York? Nueva York puede quedarse donde está. Yo estaré donde tú quieras estar. ¿Sabes por qué?

La mirada de Blaine se iluminó. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. No, definitivamente no se había equivocado. Kurt era el hombre de su vida. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo.

...

**EPILOGO**

**...**

— Muy bien, todos... La última. Sonrían por favor.

A Kurt le dolía la mandíbula de tanto sonreír. Entre el video, las fotos del fotógrafo y las de los distintos familiares que querían guardar un recuerdo, era sorprendente que hubiesen encontrado tiempo para estar juntos y a solas, reflexionó irónicamente cuando el fotógrafo les hizo señas de que habían terminado.

Blaine, que estaba a su lado riendo, se volvió hacia él. Su mirada reflejaba el gran amor que sentía por él.

Se habían casado en una ceremonia religiosa con solo sus familias y amigos más íntimos. Entre ellos Jeff, Nick, Thad y su pareja Dominic, y Sebastian.

— Estás hermoso. —le dijo mientras se dejaba envolver por los brazos de Kurt.

— Gracias. Tú estás increíblemente guapo, y sexy y... ya no puedo esperar a que estemos a solas... — Se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en los labios de Blaine.

— Ya falta poquito, bebé.

— Es que... Te quiero sólo para mi. —La voz del castaño reflejaba un enorme deseo. Blaine se estremeció.

— Me has tenido siempre. Desde aquella vez que te presentaste en mi casa cuando eras apenas un jovencito, he sido total y completamente tuyo.

— Te amo, Blaine Anderson

— Te amo, Kurt Hulmmel.

— ¿Para siempre?

— Para siempre, bebé.

**F. I. N.**


End file.
